La Prophétie de Minerva
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Le peuple de Julia a disparu. Celle-ci retourne sur Gaïa avec ses amis pour les retrouver. Mais comment mettre fin à la guerre sans effusion de sang ? La réponse se trouve peut-être dans le dernier acte de Loveless, disparu il y a des siècles.
1. Opération Infiltration

_Bonjour ! J'ai mis du temps avant de trouver l'inspiration, mais ça a fini par venir. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et que vous serez nombreux à me donner votre avis. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Opération Infiltration**

Julia leva la tête vers le ciel. Il était gris, le vent était froid. Des odeurs de gaz d'échappement flottaient dans l'air. La jeune fille soupira. Cette ville n'était pas des plus belles. Par certains côtés, Paris lui rappelait beaucoup Edge. Mais certains coins possédaient encore une histoire et une beauté architecturales qui la faisaient s'y sentir plus à l'aise que sur Gaïa.

Et dire que bientôt, elle allait quitter monde… Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Comment tous les siens avaient-ils pu disparaître ? Les druides avaient mené une enquête : les Dragons aussi avaient disparu, leur quartier général avait été retrouvé désert et ravagé, des traces de lutte y étaient visibles.

Julia avait peur. Qui pouvait s'en prendre aux Licornes et aux Dragons ? Leur histoire avait toujours été maintenue secrète, beaucoup de gens pourtant s'étaient échinés à y trouver une trace de vérité, un moyen de capturer l'un d'entre eux pour utiliser son pouvoir.

L'un des exemples plus marquants avait été pendant la Révolution française, et aussi… Julia secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser les horreurs du passé.

Aujourd'hui, elle était peut-être la dernière de son espèce à vivre encore libre dans ce monde. D'après ses informations, son peuple se trouvait sur Gaïa, quelque part…

« Julia ? »

La jeune fille leva la tête et sourit. Devant elle se tenait un garçon de son âge à la peau noire et en jogging.

« Eddie ! »

Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami d'enfance lui rendit son étreinte.

« Ça faisait un bail, sœurette », dit le jeune homme.

« Hum… Merci, d'avoir répondu à mon coup de fil. On peut marcher ? »

Les jeunes gens se rendirent vers le parc.

« Alors, tu voulais me parler pour quoi ? » demanda Eddie.

« Eh bien… Je suppose que tu te poses des questions, depuis notre dernière rencontre. »

« Des questions ? ! Tu parles ! Déjà, j'ai appris y'a quelques jours que toute ta famille était une espèce de communauté de médecins avec des pouvoirs de guérison ! Franchement, je savais que t'étais spéciale. Rien que la façon dont tu m'as soigné le jour où je me suis cassé une jambe, quand on avait six ans, ça m'avait fait comprendre, mais là… C'est dingue que vous tiriez votre pouvoir d'une déesse, j'hallucine, mais c'est trop top et mégadingue ! »

« Et ça risque de l'être bientôt plus », soupira Julia.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? T'étais passée où, toi, au fait ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce jeu que tu adorais me montrer, Final Fantasy 7 ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Eh bien… J'ai été transportée dans ce monde. »

Eddie se figea. Il regarda son amie avec l'air grave. Il connaissait Julia depuis la maternelle, il savait qu'elle n'était pas une menteuse. Déjà toute petite, elle avait peur des autres, son empathie très puissante la rendait faible et peureuse face aux autres. Eddie avait été le seul à se montrer protecteur et compréhensif avec elle. Ils avaient vécu leur scolarité ensemble et s'étaient confié beaucoup de secrets au fil du temps, sans jamais accepter le moindre mensonge. Mais là… Il y avait tout de même des limites.

« Je te jure, Eddie, je ne plaisante pas ! Tu te souviens du jeu _Crisis Core_, dont Zack est le héros ? »

« Oui, et alors… Oh ! Tu parles de Minerva ? »

« C'est elle, la déesse qui a fondé mon peuple, les Licornes, ainsi que les Dragons. Je suis allée dans ce monde, Eddie ! J'ai rencontré Avalanche, la Shinra, les Incarnés… »

« Ah ? T'étais à l'époque d'_Advent Children _? »

« Non, je… On s'assoit, que je te raconte tout ? »

Eddie accepta. Ils s'assirent sur un banc devant le lac, et la jeune fille se mit à lui raconter toutes ses aventures. Eddie l'écouta en silence, de plus en plus captivé par son histoire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il pouffa de rire.

« Très originale comme histoire, j'adore ! »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » soupira Julia.

« Écoute, Juju… »

« Dans ce cas, regarde qui vient vers nous. »

Eddie suivit la direction que lui indiquait la jeune fille. Il vit trois jeunes hommes vêtus de manteaux sombres se diriger vers eux. Leurs capuches étaient relevées, impossible de voir leur visage.

« Eddie, je te présente Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz. »

Le chef du groupe ôta sa capuche. En voyant son visage, Eddie ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur.

« Je lui ai tout raconté, mais il ne me croyait pas, alors vous tombez au bon moment », dit la jeune fille.

Eddie regarda Julia avec une expression indéchiffrable dans le visage.

« Tu disais vrai, alors ? Mais pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? »

« Parce que tu es mon ami, voyons ! » dit Julia.

« Et qu'on a besoin de ton aide », dit Kadaj.

Eddie se tourna vers le garçon avec méfiance.

« Vous n'êtes plus sous l'influence de Jenova, toi et tes frères ? »

« Non, nous sommes libres et bien décidés à retourner sur Gaïa pour aider Julia à sauver les siens », dit fermement Kadaj.

« Mais vous avez besoin de mon aide pour quoi ? » demanda Eddie.

Julia fit la moue.

« Ton père est bien costumier pour plusieurs agences de festivals et de théâtres à Paris et les villes avoisinantes, non ? »

Eddie haussa un sourcil. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après l'incident de la machine qui avait mystérieusement happé Julia dans son rayon, l'objet avait été envoyé dans un centre de recherches situé à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un bunker sécurisé.

Au départ, les Licornes l'avaient gardé en quarantaine dans un domaine sécurisé qui leur appartenait. Mais depuis leur disparition, le gouvernement avait repris le monopole des recherches.

Les résultats étaient classés secret défense, mais Julia était née dans une famille de médecins des plus prestigieuses depuis des siècles, de ce fait elle avait des sources. L'un de ses informateurs lui avait dit que la machine se trouvait dans ce bunker.

Ce soir-là, deux silhouettes se glissaient discrètement vers le sud du périmètre cerclé de grillages couronnés de barbelés.

L'un d'eux était Kadaj, déguisé en colonel de marines. Il s'était teint les cheveux en noir pour mieux passer inaperçu. Eddie était avec lui, habillé en simple soldat.

Tous deux rampèrent jusqu'à la grille. Kadaj saisit la grille à pleines mains et invoqua sa matéria de feu, pour commencer à faire fondre le métal.

« Eh, je voudrais savoir un truc : pourquoi toi, t'es déguisé en colonel et moi, en première classe ? » demanda Eddie.

« Parce que j'ai reçu une formation militaire sur ma planète qui me donne accès à ce genre de poste. Je voulais me déguiser en général, mais mon âge ne m'aide pas, d'après Julia. »

« Oh, c'est ça, je te crois ! T'as été comme Sephiroth, genre, t'as servi ton pays et tu t'es distingué sous les drapeaux, à supposer qu'y en a sur Gaïa », ironisa Eddie.

« Oh, ça va ! Toi, au moins, t'as de la chance. D'après Julia, se faire passer pour un officier, ça peut ramener cinq ans de prison. »

« Ouais, peut-être pour toi, p'tit blanc… Moi, on me pendrait ! »

Une fois le trou suffisamment grand, Eddie fit mine de passer, mais Kadaj le devança, en disant : « Les colonels d'abord. »

Les deux jeunes hommes rampèrent jusque près du bunker. Là, ils se redressèrent, ajustèrent leurs vestes puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée avec une allure martiale.

Deux soldats étaient occupés à discuter devant l'entrée, l'un d'eux fumait. Eddie et Kadaj se regardèrent, puis d'un commun hochement de tête, se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Éteignez ce mégot, soldat », dit Kadaj sur un ton ferme.

« Oui, mon colonel ! » dit l'homme en se levant d'un bond et en se mettant au garde-à-vous, suivi par son acolyte.

« Et rentrez cette chemise ! » ajouta Eddie, content de l'effet.

« À vos ordres ! »

Les deux faux soldats passèrent devant eux puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bunker.

« Ouvre la porte », murmura Kadaj.

« Non, toi, ouvre la porte ! » siffla Eddie.

« La porte ! » exigeea Kadaj.

Énervé, Eddie lui ouvrit.

« Merci, soldat », dit Kadaj bien haut avec fierté.

« Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude », marmonna Eddie.

L'intérieur du bunker semblait désert, il n'y avait pas grand-monde à cette heure. Plusieurs portes vitrées étaient visibles sur le mur de métal qui encerclait la cour d'entrée intérieure du bunker.

Juste à ce moment, l'une des portes s'ouvrit. Elle devait donner sur un laboratoire, plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche en sortirent. Lucrécia figurait parmi eux.

Kadaj sourit. Elle avait bien réussi son infiltration dans le bunker elle aussi. Julia était là également, elle portait un badge d'assistante.

Mais Loz et Yazoo n'étaient visibles nulle part. Heureusement, Kadaj savait où ils devaient se trouver.

Eddie sortit son talkie-walkie de sa poche et l'activa.

« Ici Eddie. Vous me recevez, les mecs ? »

Il y eut un peu de friture, puis une réponse :

« _Cinq sur cinq. Prenez la porte tout à votre droite, on est dans l'entrepôt_ », dit la voix de Yazoo.

Les deux garçons prirent la porte indiquée, et se retrouvèrent dans un espace rempli d'immenses rangées de caisses empilées les unes sur les autres.

« On se croirait dans la zone 51 », souffla Eddie, impressionné.

« C'est ça, la découverte qui les a poussés à construire un bunker ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Non, ou bien, y'a pas que la machine interdimensionnelle qu'ils étudient, ici », dit Eddie.

Juste à ce moment, un bruit retendit dans leur dos. Les deux garçons se retournèrent, mais furent rassurés de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Loz et Yazoo, habillés en simple soldat.

« Eh, pourquoi t'es en colonel, toi ? » dit Loz.

« Bienvenu au club », dit Eddie, tout content.

« Oh, ça va ! Vous avez trouvé la machine ? »

« Mieux que ça, venez voir », dit Yazoo.

Ils suivirent le jeune homme jusqu'au fond du hangar. Là, ils virent une sorte de tréteau métallique sur lequel était fixé un objet fort étrange. C'était en métal noir, on aurait dit un chaudron. Mais ce qui s'en écoulait était vert et lumineux, et le goulot de l'objet était fixé dans une vitre métallique derrière laquelle une espèce de forêt vierge semblait s'éteindre, envahie par des filaments lumineux verts.

« On dirait… Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? » demanda Eddie.

« La Rivière de la Vie… Incroyable ! » dit Kadaj.

« Mais comment peut-elle entrer dans cette dimension ? ! » dit Loz.

« Julia en saurait peut-être plus que nous… Faut aller la retrouver, venez », dit Kadaj.

« Attendez ! Regardez, près du chaudron, sous la table », fit Eddie.

Tous suivirent la direction de son doigt et virent que sous les pieds du tréteau, le sol semblait gargouiller ou vibrer d'une lumière verte.

Soudain, des globes de boue lumineuse en sortirent.

« On dirait des matérias maladroitement construites avec de la boue », dit Loz.

« La Rivière de la Vie semble mal s'adapter à ce monde », dit Yazoo.

« Mouais… Ramasses-en une, Eddie », dit Kadaj.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Que j'en ramasse une ? ! »

« Oui, on en ramène une discrètement pour Lucrécia et Julia, elles ont pris un labo privé, on pourra les leur montrer ! »

« Ah non, j'ai déjà vu le film : le black meurt avant le blanc, alors tu te sers ! » exigea Eddie.

« Oh, arrêtez de vous disputer, venez, avant qu'on nous chope ! » dit Yazoo.

Résignés, les deux jeunes gens suivirent les aînés vers la sortie. Au sol, les espèces de matérias tombèrent en poussière. Il n'en restait qu'un petit tas de cendres.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Ça fait limite mission impossible, je trouve. Avec une touche de science-fiction. _


	2. Opération Sabotage

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_Merci à Lunastrelle, LilyRogue et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews. _

_Je vous préviens, ce chapitre n'est pas gros, mais le prochain le sera davantage, je peux vous le promettre.  
_

_Ah, et je voulais vous demander. Est-ce que vous êtes au courant que du 1 au 4 juillet 2010, il y aura un nouveau festival Japan Expo à Paris-Nord Expo de Villepinte ?  
_

_Il y aura un stand de massage Amma Touchline, et j'ai postulé pour faire partie des masseurs. Je sais pas encore si je vais être prise, mais je croise les doigts. _

_Bonne lecture à tous, bye ! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Opération sabotage**

Julia écouta les garçons lui résumer leur histoire, puis elle se tourna vers Lucrécia. La jeune femme tapait sur l'ordinateur dans la salle de laboratoire qu'on leur avait accordée comme employées. Le fantôme du Cetra Balthazar regardait d'un œil ennuyé l'ordinateur. Il mourrait d'envie d'explorer le complexe, mais il savait aussi combien tout cela était important, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre des bâtons dans les roues à ses amis.

« Comment ils ont pu inventer un machin pareil ? » demanda Eddie.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une de leurs inventions », dit Julia.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Je crois que c'est un autre artefact des enfants de Minerva. Vous vous souvenez de l'Arbre de Vie et de Mort, sur Gaïa ? »

Les Argentés acquiescèrent. L'épisode de l'arbre remontait à plusieurs mois, mais il était toujours frais dans leur esprit.

« Eh bien, si j'en crois la description que vous m'en faites, il s'agit du chaudron de Dana. »

« Le chaudron de qui ? ! » fit Kadaj.

« Dana. La déesse-mère de la terre, dans la religion celte de notre monde. Mais si on s'en réfère à la culture des enfants de Minerva, ce chaudron est l'un des artefacts de la déesse. Il a été confié au fils de Minerva, et donc aux Dragons. »

« C'est ça qui t'a envoyée sur Gaïa, hein ? Alors, les Dragons devaient préparer leur coup depuis longtemps pour que tu sois aspirée par ce machin au beau milieu d'un festival de manga ! » comprit Eddie en claquant des doigts.

« C'est quoi, un manga ? » demanda Loz.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, intevint Lucrécia. J'ai piraté les données de l'ordinateur central du complexe. Les chercheurs espèrent aspirer suffisamment d'énergie pour l'utiliser afin de soigner votre planète. J'avoue qu'elle est dans un triste état. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là, sans météore ? »

« _Je me posais la même question_ », dit Balthazar, près de la jeune femme.

Eddie et Julia soupirèrent tristement à l'unisson. C'était long et compliqué à expliquer, et ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il fallait arrêter cette machine et vite, mais comment ?

Juste à ce moment, deux petites voix à leurs pieds s'élevèrent.

« Nous, on est volontaire ! » dirent les Gobelins Emera et Bikku.

« Je vous avais dit de rester cachés dans mon sac ! » dit Lucrécia.

« Mais on s'ennuie, et on veut aider ! » gémit Emera.

« _Bienvenu au club !_ » s'exclama Balthazar.

Kadaj fit la moue.

« Ils peuvent peut-être nous aider, après tout. Je crois que j'ai un plan ! Mais vous allez y jouer un rôle dangereux, Lucrécia… »

La scientifique se tourna vers le jeune homme, attendant qu'il lui explose son plan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucrécia sortit du laboratoire, un dossier à la main. Elle se dirigea vers la salle vitrée où était enfermé le chaudron. Elle mit son pass dans la serrure magnétique, puis franchit la porte.

Une fois enfermée de l'autre côté, elle regarda la caméra de surveillance. Balthazar apparut près d'elle, suivi par les gobelins Emera et Bikku.

Petite et rapide comme une flèche, Emera bondit sur la caméra et y colla une photo miniature de la salle, mais vide.

Lucrécia regardait le chaudron avec l'air songeur. La Rivière de la Vie avait eu le temps de couler, une importante mare de Mako s'était formée dans la salle, et de vieux générateurs et des carcasses calcinées de batteries étaient posées tout près. Apparemment, les tentatives d'exploitation de cette énergie inconnue avaient échoué, les terriens ne savaient pas encore comment l'exploiter.

« Eh, toi ! » cria Bikku.

Le gobelin regardait son reflet dans l'un des murs en vitre de la salle et tendait les poings avec l'air menaçant.

« Tu t'approches pas de ce chaudron, il est pas à toi ! »

Lucrécia frappa contre la vitre, ce qui fit sursauter le gobelin.

« Hum ! » fit la jeune femme, un peu agacée.

« Celui-là, il vient pas avec nous ! Parce que j'l'aime pas du tout ! » murmura le gobelin en montrant son reflet du doigt.

Lucrécia leva les yeux au ciel.

_On n'est pas encore rendus_, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna vers Balthazar.

« Vous êtes sûr d'y arriver ? » demanda la scientifique.

« _Pas de problème ! Laissez faire les pros._ »

Il fit craquer ses doigts, puis traversa la vitre et s'approcha du chaudron. Il regarda le flot de Mako qui s'en écoulait. Il pouvait entendre la Terre gémir. Cette énergie inconnue ne lui faisait pas du bien. Elle était incompatible avec ce monde. Les âmes de Gaïa avaient besoin de leur monde d'origine pour vivre en harmonie avec elles-mêmes.

Mais le Cetra allait remédier à cela. Droit, avec un air solennel, les yeux fermés, Balthazar croisa les mains et tendit ses deux index unis vers le haut.

Le flot de Mako se mit alors à couler dans l'autre sens. Il rentrait dans le chaudron ! Toute la grande mare de Mako était en train de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Puis, une fois que tout fut remis à l'intérieur, Lucrécia s'approcha de l'objet et regarda Balthazar avec hésitation.

« _C'est sans danger_ », lui dit le Cetra.

La jeune femme sortit tout de même un mouchoir de sa poche et le mit autour de la poignée, avant de s'en saisir pour soulever le lourd récipient en terre cuite.

Soudain, une alarme s'activa. Trop tard, on l'avait repérée ! La jeune fille se tourna vers la porte, mais une autre métallique s'abaissa devant. Tous les murs vitrés furent doublés de plaques en métal.

« On est foutus ! » gémit Bikku.

« Non ! Tous dans le chaudron, vite ! » dit Balthazar.

Il fut le premier à plonger dedans. Lucrécia et les gobelins se regardèrent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia et les garçons toujours déguisés en soldats suivirent la foule de marines qui coururent vers les portes et armèrent leurs armes.

L'un d'eux, leur chef, ouvrit la porte. Et à l'intérieur, ils ne virent personne, sauf le chaudron. Mais l'imposante mare de Mako avait disparu.

Julia et les garçons sourirent. Lucrécia et les autres avaient réussi. Le chaudron s'était rendormi, la Rivière de la Vie était rentrée chez elle. Et leurs amis aussi.

Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à eux de les suivre. Mais il fallait attendre le bon moment, pour ça.

* * *

_Sincèrement désolée, ce chapitre-là est court, mais je les rédige par opération. Celui-là portait sur le sabotage de la méthode d'exploitation de la Rivière de la Vie inventée par les Terriens. _

_Le prochain sera donc : Opération Évacuation ! _

_À la prochaine, donc, bye ! _


	3. Opération Évacuation

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Nmfrter et LilyRogue pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture à tous, enjoy ! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Opération Évacuation**

Les terriens avaient changé le chaudron de place. Il avait été enfermé dans un laboratoire plus sécurisé, au quatrième sous-sol du bunker.

Il allait falloir y aller dans peu de temps, quand la relève des gardes devant la porte se ferait. Yazoo et Loz prendraient la relève et laisseraient passer Kadaj et Julia, pour qu'ils puissent tous entrer dans le labo et se servir du chaudron pour rentrer.

Mais un problème demeurait : le chaudron en lui-même était dangereux, il ne fallait pas le laisser aux terriens. Il faudrait le détruire. Cela embêtait Julia, cet objet avait une grande importance historique et religieuse. Mais il était tombé entre de mauvaises mains, et puis Eddie l'avait convaincue en lui disant que quand elle retrouverait tous les siens, ils se débrouilleraient pour en fabriquer un nouveau avec leurs pouvoirs.

Julia doutait fort qu'ils y parviennent. Au fil des générations, le sang de Minerva s'était mélangé à celui des mortels et s'était affaibli.

La jeune fille porta la main à son ventre. Elle n'avait pas encore grossi, mais d'ici un mois, cela commencerait à se remarquer.

Et dire qu'il fallait retourner sur Gaïa, revoir Avalanche et les convaincre de l'aider à retrouver les siens pour protéger la planète d'une menace encore inconnue… Comment réagiraient-ils si jamais ils apprenaient qu'elle était tombée enceinte d'un Incarné ? Ils s'imagineraient sans doute qu'elle avait été violée, ils éprouveraient du dégoût envers elle… Seuls Reeve, Vincent et Genesis la comprendraient, à la limite, puisqu'ils savaient que les autres étaient devenus honnêtes, mais elle doutait que le reste de l'équipe la voie du même œil après ça.

« Tu te fais du souci ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Eddie. Adossé au mur, il la regardait avec calme.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je te connais depuis l'enfance, Juju. »

« Oui, mais… je me demande si j'ai le droit de t'imposer ça. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé venir sur Gaïa, mais… »

« Mais quelqu'un doit rester pour détruire le chaudron, et ce sera moi. T'inquiète, mon rêve s'est exaucé, j'ai vu des personnages de mon jeu vidéo préféré et je vis une aventure avec vous, je vous aide à sauver ce monde et l'autre, alors franchement, tu n'as pas à regretter quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais comment tu t'en sortiras, une fois le chaudron détruit ? Ils vont te capturer, tu finiras en prison ! »

Eddie haussa des épaules.

« Je me débrouillerai, t'inquiète. »

Julia sentait qu'il mentait. Il avait une forte appréhension en lui, son estomac était noué, mais il se forçait à penser à ce qui était plus important : elle, leur monde, Gaïa, et tout ce que cela impliquait.

À ce moment, Kadaj entra dans la pièce.

« C'est l'heure », dit-il.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj marchait en tête à travers les couloirs, suivi par Julia, Yazoo et Eddie.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une énorme porte blindée. Loz et Yazoo l'encadraient au garde-à-vous. En les voyant, ils se détendirent. Julia s'approcha du cadran de contrôle de la porte et y glissa un pass.

Mais ce fut le voyant rouge qui s'activa. La porte refusait de s'ouvrir. La jeune fille le repassa plusieurs fois dans la fente du cadran, mais rien n'y fit.

« Mon pass ne fonctionne plus ? ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas… » dit Loz en faisant craquer ses poings.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », dit une voix dans leur dos.

Les jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent plusieurs soldats qui les tenaient en joue.

« Monsieur, on les tient… On vous les amène, bien reçu », dit le meneur, dans un talkie-walkie.

Les soldats les traînèrent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un ascenseur qui les conduisit au troisième niveau. Ils traversèrent une série de couloirs jusqu'à une porte tout au fond.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans un bureau. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici, juste une sorte de casier métallique haut dans le fond, et au milieu de la pièce une table et un siège derrière lequel se tenait quelqu'un, mais cette personne leur tournait le dos.

« Les voici, monsieur », dit le chef des soldats.

« Parfait, lieutenant. »

Au son de cette voix, Julia et les incarnés sursautèrent. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être… ?

La chaise pivota, révélant son occupant.

« Rufus Shinra ! ? » dirent Julia et les Incarnés.

Ce dernier leur répondit par un sourire malicieux.

« C'est impossible ! » fit Eddie.

« Oh non, je suis là, vous ne rêvez pas ! Grâce à Julia. »

Tous les regards convergèrent sur la jeune fille.

« C'est faux ! Jamais je ne vous aurais laissé venir ici, je… »

« Tu as pourtant cédé certains secrets, quand tu étais avec moi. La potion aurait-elle continué d'occulter cette partie de ta mémoire ? »

Julia eut un frisson. Quand elle avait été la prisonnière de Shinra, il l'avait forcée à boire une potion qui l'avait rendue amnésique. Elle avait fini par retrouver l'ensemble de sa mémoire, mais certaines parties étaient restées sombres, en particulier celle où elle avait passé chaque jour à l'un des QG secrets de la Shinra à se faire torturer.

Kadaj et ses frères savaient ce qu'elle éprouvait. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupérée, il lui était arrivé certaines nuits de se réveiller de cauchemars où elle revoyait les horreurs qu'on lui avait infligées quand elle était prisonnière : on l'avait fait mourir de faim, administré des coups de poings et de pieds dans tout le corps, couteaux, tirs d'armes à feu, injections de poison dont elle avait subi les effets jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne l'antidote pile avant de mourir, électrochocs, on avait même essayé de la noyer, et bien d'autre choses dont la jeune fille n'avait jamais voulu se souvenir. Et en effet, elle avait fini par céder un secret, mais seulement un qu'elle jugeait impossible pour des humains comme eux de réaliser : la légende du chaudron d'Hadès, qui aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir un portail vers d'autres mondes si on connaissait le nom de ceux-ci.

« Il m'a suffi d'invoquer le dieu Hadès grâce à une matéria généreusement prêtée par Cloud. Il ignorait ce que je voulais en faire, Reno lui a fait croire qu'il en avait juste besoin pour un combat contre un monstre bien gros. Mes scientifiques ont réussi à invoquer le dieu et lui ont pris son chaudron avant de lui ordonner par l'invocation de retourner dans son monde. Il n'a pas trop apprécié cela, mais il était lié par le pouvoir de la matéria, il n'a rien pu faire. J'adore ce monde, tu sais, Julia ? Votre Bourse a un système financier très facile à maîtriser. J'ai rapidement amassé des capitaux sur différents continents et monté ainsi une petite société secrète ici. Et avec les moyens ainsi obtenus, j'ai pu prendre d'assaut le centre de réunion des Dragons… et celui des Licornes. »

Julia reçut ces paroles comme une gifle.

« Vous avez enlevé tous les miens ? ! »

« Ils sont sur Gaïa, confirma Rufus. Tous à ma merci dans mes laboratoires. Ils t'attendent pour la grande expérience. »

Kadaj se plaça devant Julia en un geste protecteur.

« Vous ne la toucherez pas ! Et jamais vous n'aurez d'enfant d'elle ni d'un des siens… »

Rufus éclata de rire.

« Oh, mais je n'ai plus l'intention d'obtenir un héritier de mon sang ! Julia, as-tu idée de l'importance que toi et les tiens incarnés pour notre monde ? Si tous les héritiers du sang de la déesse sont réunis, sais-tu ce qui arrivera ? _Elle_ viendra, dans notre plan d'existence, à nous, les mortels ! La déesse elle-même est présente dans le sang de chacun des tiens et toi-même. Et une fois tous unis, vous pouvez demander à la déesse tout ce que vous souhaitez. »

« Et vous vous imaginez que nous allons lui communiquer vos souhaits ? ! Vous êtes fou, Rufus ! Jamais la déesse n'exaucera un seul de vos souhaits, surtout après tout ce que vous avez fait à Gaïa et à ses enfants. Et surtout après avoir enlevé tous les miens ! »

« Oh, je saurai comment vous forcer à m'obéir. Maintenant, emmenez-les en cellule, tous les cinq. »

Les soldats s'exécutèrent. Les cinq jeunes gens sortirent de la salle sous escorte et marchèrent vers l'ascenseur. Alors que le chef activait l'ascenseur, Yazoo brusquement la main.

Un grondement résonna. Tous les soldats braquèrent automatiquement leurs armes sur lui.

« Eh ! T'as fait quoi, toi ? » dit le chef.

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo lui sourit. Soudain, des chimères jaillirent du sol et se jetèrent sur les soldats, commençant à les dévorer.

« ON Y VA ! » cria Kadaj.

Il saisit le pass du chef et activa l'ascenseur. Alors qu'ils montaient tous dedans, l'alarme de la base retentit. Des dizaines de lampes rouges à tous les niveaux s'activèrent, tous les murs de la base se mirent à luire de flash rouge.

Les cinq amis descendirent au quatrième sous-sol et se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais une bande de soldats armés les attendaient.

Sans se laisser submerger par l'effet de surprise, ils se cachèrent derrière les murs sur les côtés du couloir et, dégainant leurs armes, se mirent à tirer sur les soldats.

Eddie sortit une grenade de sa poche.

« Mais où t'as eu ça ? » demanda Julia, ahurie.

« À n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence ! » cria le garçon en la dégoupillant, puis en la jetant.

Le temps que les soldats réalisent ce qui leur était tombé dessus, ils n'eurent pas le temps de la renvoyer.

L'explosion projeta les cinq adolescents en arrière. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, les soldats étaient à terre, grièvement blessés.

« Ton père ne devait pas être que costumier », dit Kadaj, avec un sourire et du respect dans le visage.

Haussant des épaules, Eddie prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever. L'explosion avait aussi sérieusement endommagé les portes. Loz put facilement les forcer.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Le chaudron trônait au milieu, sur un tréteau métallique. Des microlasers diffusaient des rayons rouges qui quadrillaient la salle.

Eddie tendit doucement le bout de son revolver jusque près d'un des rayons. Le canon de l'arme fut coupé en deux.

« Bon, comment on fait ? » demanda le garçon.

« À mon tour de vous impressionné. Regardez le pouvoir d'une enfant de Minerva », dit Julia.

Elle tendit la main vers le chaudron et se mit à réciter des paroles dans une langue inconnue.

« _Sobreï pièra dal luminea…_ » dit la jeune fille.

L'ouverture du chaudron s'illumina, on put alors voir que des runes étaient gravées sur sa surface qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur rappelant la Mako.

« … _da'braï karma'ktia tuo luoupéa !_ » continua Julia.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un jet de Mako qui en sortit, mais une douce énergie évoquant de la fumée liquide, ou de l'eau vaporeuse, remplie d'étoiles scintillantes.

Les rayons laser s'éteignirent à son contact. Lorsque le flux cessa de s'écouler, tous virent que le sol de la pièce était recouvert de mousse et de fleurs multicolores.

Le charme fut rompu par des coups de feu. Tous se retournèrent et virent que Rufus les tenait en joue avec son fusil. Quatre soldats l'encadraient.

« Vous n'irez nulle part », dit le président Shinra.

Les cinq adolescents lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. Cette fois, ils en avaient marre. Eddie dégoupilla une nouvelle grenade et la lança vers eux.

L'explosion propulsa les ennemis en arrière. Se redressant parmi les décombres, Rufus vit les cinq adolescents courir vers le chaudron.

Julia fut la première à entrer dedans, suivie par Yazoo et Loz. Kadaj allait y entrer, quand il entendit un coup de feu. Il se tourna vers Eddie. Le garçon était juste devant lui.

Il baissa les yeux et vit une tache rouge se former sur sa chemise de soldat, puis couler le long de son torse. Allongé au sol, le fusil braqué droit devant lui, Rufus lui avait tiré dessus !

« Eddie ! » cria Kadaj.

Il le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe. Des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau, d'autres soldats arrivaient devant la porte. Tandis que l'un d'eux aidait Rufus et criait à une équipe médicale de venir, d'autres se mirent à tirer sur Kadaj.

Le jeune homme invoqua ses chimères puis, profitant de la confusion, aida Eddie à se redresser. Il allait l'emmener avec lui sur Gaïa, tant pis pour la destruction du chaudron, ils se débrouilleraient autrement.

« Non ! Vas-y, je dois finir le boulot », murmura Eddie.

« Arrête ! Tu viens avec nous », dit Kadaj.

Mais le jeune homme le repoussa.

« Veille sur Julia, c'est ma dernière volonté », répliqua Eddie. Il lui glissa un objet dans sa main, une espèce de pochette en cuir épaisse.

Kadaj secoua la tête. Non, il n'allait pas le laisser là ! Il leva la tête vers la porte. Des tas de soldats y entraient en masse, essayant de percer la muraille de chimères qui se jetaient sur eux. C'était le chaos. Mais les sombres invocations ne tiendraient pas, elles disparaissaient sous les nombreux coups de feu.

Dépité, Kadaj serra une dernière fois la main d'Eddie, puis il courut vers le chaudron et sauta dedans.

Soulagé, Eddie se redressa et marcha à son tour vers le chaudron. Arrivé dessus, il se pencha et serra fort sa plaie au torse.

Du sang coula dans le chaudron. Avec effort, Eddie prononça les paroles que Julia lui avait apprises.

« _Tobrek… soubé oè'yana ok'talya !_ »

À son contact, celui-ci se mit à trembler, puis à fumer. Un flot de fumée en jaillit à nouveau. Mais cette fumée-là était sombre, mauvaise. Des formes fantomatiques la composaient, des êtres au visage démoniaque, hérissés de crocs et de petites pattes griffues.

Rufus les vit se jeter sur les derniers soldats et commencer à tous les tuer. Il fut emporté par le flot. Aul ieu de mourir comme les autres, il se retrouva dans un espace noir et fumant.

Là, il _le_ vit apparaître. Hadès, le dieu à qui il avait volé le chaudron.

« _Pauvre mortel insignifiant ! Tu mériterais de mourir sur-le-champ, mais ton âme ne doit pas rejoindre l'au-delà de la Terre. Retourne sur Gaïa, et puisse la mort t'amener à moi pour qu'enfin je te fasse mien !_ » dit le dieu de sa voix caverneuse.

L'obscurité revint, faisant disparaître le tout dans un sombre silence.

* * *

_Et voilà. Pitié, ne me frappez pas ! Je sais, je suis désolée. Eddie est mort, mais au moins il est mort en héros. J'aurais aimé faire mourir Rufus maintenant, mais le grand méchant ne peut pas mourir dès le début, il faudra donc attendre. _

_D'autant que pour retrouver les Licornes et les Dragons, Julia et les autres auront besoin de lui. _

_Ah, et c'est confirmé, je suis prise pour le stand de massage de la Japan Expo pendant les quatre jours, j'espère juste être à la hauteur ! _

_Tous cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Dites-le-moi par reviews, please. _

_Ah, et voici la traduction des paroles magiques. J'ai inventé cette langue, je me disais que les enfants de Minerva avaient droit à une langue personnelle. _

_Sobr'eï pièrra dal lumin'ea… _: Récipient de pierre et de lumière…

… _da'braï karma'ktia tuo luoupéa !_ : … _ton enfant t'appelle à son aide ! _

_Tobrek… soubé oè'yana ok'talya !_ : Ténèbres… reprenez ce qui vous revient de droit !


	4. Le sang de la déesse

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Le sang de la déesse**

Kadaj plongea dans le chaudron sans réfléchir.

À ce moment précis, la seule chose qui hantait son esprit était l'idée que derrière lui, le meilleur ami d'enfance de Julia était en train de mourir. Il ne savait même pas si la mission serait finie sur Terre, alors que lui repartait sur Gaïa.

Il plongea dans le chaudron. Au lieu de heurter un fond métallique rond, il se sentit tomber dans un grand vide noir étrangement froid et rempli de vent. C'était comme s'il flottait dans l'espace, ou dans une mer invisible pleine de remous glacés.

Puis il reconnut la Rivière de la Vie. Elle se formait autour de lui, ou plutôt montait vers lui pour l'envelopper de son enveloppe protectrice.

Puis il vit une ouverture, et il atterrit sur le sol caverneux de la grotte de Lucrécia. La jeune femme était déjà là, avec les gobelins, Loz, Yazoo et Julia.

En voyant l'adolescent, tous coururent vers lui et l'aidèrent à se relever.

« Curieuse, cette sensation dans le chaudron, hein ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Et comment on saura si Eddie a réussi ? » demanda Loz.

Soudain, la scientifique porta la main à son cœur, là où se trouvait la matéria la reliant à Balthazar.

« Je viens de l'apprendre. Balthazar me dit qu'Hadès a retrouvé son chaudron. »

« Alors, Eddie a réussi », conclut Julia avec un sourire.

Ce sourire brisa le cœur à Kadaj. Comment allait-il lui révéler que son ami avait été tué par Rufus ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. D'ailleurs, rien ne prouvait qu'il était mort. Peut-être que les soldats avaient emmené le garçon et l'avaient conduit à l'infirmerie, puis qu'une fois rétabli, il se ferait interroger. Il ne dirait rien tant que ses doutes ne seraient pas confirmés.

Terriblement gêné, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte et regarda dehors. Il faisait nuit. Et en plus, il pleuvait !

Il revint près des autres et leur dit qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici. Le lendemain, ils se mettraient en route pour Edge, il fallait contacter Reeve et Vincent au plus vite pour les prévenir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tout le monde s'était couché sur le sol dans la grotte. Lucrécia avait affirmé que ça lui faisait de ne pas dormir dans son cristal, mais allongée par terre comme les autres.

Blottie dans les bras de Yazoo, Julia essayait de dormir, mais les paroles de Rufus ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

« _Si tous les héritiers du sang de la déesse sont réunis, sais-tu ce qui arrivera ? _Elle_ viendra, dans notre plan d'existence, à nous, les mortels ! La déesse elle-même est présente dans le sang de chacun des tiens et toi-même. Et une fois tous unis, vous pouvez demander à la déesse tout ce que vous souhaitez._ »

Il voulait invoquer la déesse et ainsi diriger le monde. Peut-être même celui-là et le sien ! Ce serait horrible. Julia eut un terrible frisson. C'était ce genre de secret qui faisait que les siens se cachaient depuis la naissance des deux premiers enfants de Minerva.

La dernière fois que le secret sur le sang de leur espèce avait été percé, cela remontait à la Révolution. Elle connaissait cette histoire, elle l'avait _vue_ par la pensée, les Licornes et les Dragons se la transmettaient télépathiquement pour que la leçon soit ancrée en eux et leur fasse comprendre pourquoi il fallait être prudent et se cacher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Terre, France, Paris, 2 septembre 1792_

Assise sur une banquette à l'intérieur de la voiture, Claudine était terrifiée. Dehors, on hurlait. Des paysans s'amassaient aux vitres du véhicule, brandissant des fourches, des armes ou le poing vers elle en hurlant.

La malheureuse avait quitté le couvent de Cæn sur ordre de sa mère, une Licorne comme elle, et ordonné de se réfugier dans un pays où elle ne serait pas traquée par les révolutionnaires.

En effet, quiconque était de sang noble ou attaché à la religion ne faisait pas long feu en France, depuis que la Révolution avait commencé.

Claudine avait suivi les conseils de sa mère et était montée dans une voiture dont le cocher l'avait fait voyager à travers plus de la moitié de la campagne française.

La jeune femme avait eu le temps pendant ces trois semaines de voyage de réfléchir. L'Angleterre ne serait pas un abri suffisamment sûr, il y avait de nombreux Dragons là-bas, qui s'étaient liés à des familles de la noblesse. Le peu de sang noble de la jeune femme ne suffirait pas à lui apporter le soutien de l'une de ces familles. Elle était une Licorne. Le sang de la déesse était un don, mais aussi une malédiction.

Et pourtant, hier soir, alors qu'elle dormait, allongée sur la banquette, recouverte de son manteau de voyage pour seule couverture, elle avait trouvé l'endroit idéal où aller. Personne n'aurait jamais le courage de la suivre là-bas.

Mais d'abord, il fallait prendre un risque énorme : aller à Givors. Il faudrait traverser la vallée du Rhône sous le feu de l'armée pour ça. Et surtout, il faudrait faire escale à Paris.

Claudine aurait aimé que son héritage de Minerva lui permette d'accomplir des miracles, comme se rendre invisible ou aller d'un endroit à un autre simplement par la pensée. Mais elle n'était qu'une guérisseuse. Et elle devait assumer les épreuves du destin.

Hélas, maintenant que la voiture arrivait en ville, elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas de meilleur refuge que l'enfer.

Dehors, c'était la folie totale. Les gens s'amassaient dans les rues, hurlant, les armes à la main.

Claudine avait beau vivre en ermite comme tous les membres de son peuple, elle n'était pas une idiote, elle connaissait bien la situation politique de son pays de par les gens qui lui avaient rendu visite à sa maison de guérison, elle savait tout ce qui se passait actuellement.

L'Assemblée nationale ne conservait son pouvoir sur la France que dans la mesure où le roi restait son prisonnier. Et si le manifeste de Brunswick réclamait la libération de Louis XVI, c'était uniquement pour offrir à l'armée prussienne un prétexte pour envahir la France. Et pour aggraver la situation, tous les délégués du nouveau gouvernement se soupçonnaient mutuellement de trahison, de complicité avec l'ennemi qui combattait à la frontière. L'anarchie était en train de déchirer le pays. Claudine n'avait pas de préférence pour un pouvoir particulier, elle était une guérisseuse, elle ne souhaitait que l'équilibre de la vie.

Soudain, les portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent à la volée. La jeune femme voulut reculer, mais les deux côtés étaient ouverts, et des citoyens avaient attrapé ses bras, l'entraînant dehors. Claudine se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas plutôt l'écarteler, leur haine envers la noblesse et le clergé pouvait leur donner ce genre d'idée !

Finalement, l'un des partis céda. La jeune femme fut brutalement tirée de la voiture. Elle tomba lourdement sur les pavés. Empêtrée dans les plis de sa robe, elle sentit des mains la tirer violemment par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se redresser.

On la tira à travers la rue, elle eut juste le temps de voir des gens détacher les chevaux de leurs harnais avant que la masse grouillante de citoyens n'engloutisse la voiture, la coupant de sa vue.

La malheureuse fut traînée vers une abbaye. Elle savait ce qui lui allait lui arriver. Elle serait jugée comme tant d'autres, et si son sang était trop bleu quand on examinerait son arbre généalogique dans l'un des registres, elle mourrait.

À la guillotine.

Entraînée vers les portes, elle trébucha à nouveau et sentit ses pieds faire gicler une flaque. Elle baissa les yeux, s'attendait à voir de la boue, mais elle vit que c'était du sang. Elle leva les yeux vers la bâtisse, et vit que sur les piques des grilles, des citoyens s'étaient juchés. Ils venaient de finir d'y planter des têtes. D'où le sang qui ruisselait sur le sol.

Claudine eut envie de vomir, mais aussi de pleurer et hurler de rage et d'horreur. Elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, elle voulait juste partir !

Mais on la fit franchir la porte. Des militaires l'empoignèrent, repoussant les citoyens, les obligeant à rester dehors à hurler et gesticuler comme des bêtes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme s'attendit à ce qu'on la conduise à travers la cour vers la prison où étaient agglutinés d'autres prisonniers, qui attendaient avec désespoir l'heure de leur jugement.

Claudine n'en revenait pas. Autrefois, ce n'avait été que le jardin d'un monastère, un endroit de calme et de recueillement spirituel. Et aujourd'hui, la cour de cette nouvelle prison était détrempée de sang.

Un tas de cadavres était visible au fond à gauche de la cour. Les condamnés, compris Claudine. Leur jugement avait déjà été fait.

Et elle vit une table au centre, entourée de soldats, où se tenaient cinq hommes. Les juges élus pour juger les captifs.

Chaque fois qu'un nouvel accusé était mené à la guillotine, la foule poussait des cris d'acclamation.

Claudine était toujours traînée vers les cellules quand soudain, l'un des juges héla les soldats.

« Amenez votre prisonnier ! »

Sur le moment, la jeune femme ne comprit pas. D'aussi loin, personne n'aurait pu voir son visage ni la reconnaître. D'autant qu'avec tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle était décoiffée et barbouillée de sang, presque méconnaissable. Mais en voyant celui qui avait cri l'ordre, elle fut encore plus perdue.

Ce n'était qu'un humain ordinaire. Pas tant que ça, en y réfléchissant. Il était malade, horriblement malade. Un horrible chiffon était noué autour de son front, et un liquide d'une couleur horrible en coulait, ruisselant dans son cou et poissant ses cheveux grisonnants.

« Toi ! Tu es comme ces démons que j'ai fait emprisonner. Tu subiras le châtiment, si tu ne me donnes pas le secret. »

Claudine se dit qu'il était fou. La maladie, sans doute. Elle fixa son bandeau avec incompréhension. En tant que Licorne, elle savait reconnaître un type de maladie ou de blessure quand elle en voyait une, mais là… quelque chose l'arrêtait. Et elle ne savait pas quoi. C'était frustrant, malgré tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Suivant son regard, l'inconnu sourit d'un air dément.

« Tu le sens, pas vrai ? L'un des tiens m'a marqué. Un Dragon, comme il disait ! »

Claudine eut l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre. Alors, c'était ça ! Cet homme avait dû être maudit par un Dragon, et ce dernier saisissait l'occasion de juger les nobles pour essayer de le piéger, et se venger. Mais pour qu'un humain soit à ce point immergé dans les secrets de guérison et de contamination des enfants de Minerva, il devait être spécial.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Claudine.

« Je suis l'âme de la Révolution, la rage du peuple ! La noblesse tombera, le clergé tombera, et la bourgeoisie avec elle ! Vous sombrerez tous, vous qui prétendez avoir le pouvoir et être les plus proches de Dieu ! Et toi aussi ! » dit-il en la pointant du doigt, avec un air fou.

Claudine secoua la tête. Marat ! Elle aurait dû y penser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui ? Puis elle se redressa. Non ! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi bêtement ! Elle allait peut-être mourir, mais elle mourrait la tête haute, elle ne laisserait pas cet homme souiller son image à cause de la folie.

« Laissez-moi ! cria la jeune femme. Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis innocente, je n'ai jamais eu d'intérêt pour la politique ! »

« Ton sang est une infamie, il est bleu, _trop_ bleu », railla Marat.

Elle se tourna vers les autres juges. Ils avaient mis Marat exprès au bout de la table, et semblaient un peu le fuir, comme si son aura de folie sanglante était contagieuse, comme sa maladie.

« Vous oseriez me tuer, moi ? Claudine de Lancray, une simple religieuse ? Une femme enceinte, de surcroît ? ! »

Les quatre juges relevèrent brusquement la tête. Là, ça changeait les choses…

« Suffit ! À mort ! » dit Marat.

Sa sentence fut accueillie par des cris de victoire venant du peuple.

« Attendez ! dit l'un des juges, un vieil homme à lunettes. Les femmes enceintes ne peuvent pas être exécutées, c'est contraire à nos lois… »

« Son enfant est de sang noble, comme elle ! » dit Marat, avec un mépris venimeux.

« Mais… » hasarda un autre juge.

« SUFFIT ! À MORT ! »

« À MORT ! » renchérit la foule.

Claudine lança des regards suppliants aux gardes. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers la guillotine, quand le juge à lunettes les arrêta.

« Minute ! Elle n'est pas en priorité sur la liste ! Elle devait d'abord aller en cellule, être jugée puis exécutée si… »

« Elle doit être exécutée, elle nous a donné son nom d'elle-même, alors elle mérite le même sort que les autres », dit Marat.

« Ça va troubler l'ordre de nos archives », dit l'un des juges.

« En cellule, avec ceux pour le billot », dit un autre.

Furieux, Marat regarda les gardes entraîner la malheureuse en cellule. Une fois de l'autre côté de la grille, Claudine fut poussée durement sur le sol. Un prêtre la rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir.

La malheureuse s'assit au fond, sur un banc de bois dur et froid. Tout était fini pour elle.

« Pssst ! »

Elle sursauta. Qui avait parlé ? Elle se tourna vers le mur, et vit qu'une porte grillagée était taillée dans la pierre. Elle vit le juge à lunettes de l'autre côté, avec deux gardes.

« Approchez », dit-il.

Les jambes tremblantes, Claudine marcha jusque devant lui.

« Disiez-vous la vérité sur votre état ? » demanda le juge.

Claudine hocha la tête, des larmes de désespoir dans les yeux. Le juge posa alors une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas grosse, mais à travers les plis de sa robe, il put sentir qu'en effet, elle était bien enceinte. Son geste était celui d'un homme qui avait déjà eu des enfants, Claudine le sentait.

Le visage du vieux juge s'illumina alors d'un doux sourire.

« Mon enfant, vous devez être aimée de Dieu pour vous avoir croisé ma route. Suivez-moi, mais discrètement. »

Il ouvrit la grille, et l'entraîna vers un couloir de pierre. Ils traversèrent plusieurs tunnels, le juge en tête, Claudine derrière lui, deux gardes fermant la file.

Ils débouchèrent sur une rivière où une barque se tenait, avec des rames.

« Vous devrez poursuivre votre chemin seule, je ne peux rien faire de plus », dit le juge.

« Merci, monsieur. Merci du fond du cœur ! » dit Claudine, les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui mit une bourse dans les mains, où tintaient des pièces.

« J'espère que ça suffira. Bonne chance, jeune fille. »

Claudine monta dans la barque et se mit à ramer, jusque de l'autre côté. Elle avait réussi, elle avait traversé Paris. Il lui fallut encore des semaines avant d'atteindre un port où elle prit un bateau qui la conduirait vers son nouvel asile : l'Égypte. Elle connaissait des Licornes là-bas qui avaient fondé un petit centre médical spécialisé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Gaïa, la grotte de Lucrécia_

Julia sortit de ses songes. Les visions s'arrêtaient là. Claudine de Lancray était l'un de ses ancêtres, une de ses arrière-grands-mères, elle ne savait plus combien de fois arrière-grands-mères.

Elle avait survécu et fini sa vie paisiblement en Égypte, avec son enfant, et leur lignée avait perduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui, Julia attendait un enfant elle aussi.

Mais elle avait peur pour les siens.

Julia ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle sauverait les siens. Ils avaient survécu à des milliers de guerres et de siècles de chasse par l'Inquisition, les hommes avides de pouvoir comme Marat, des dictateurs comme César, Napoléon, Hitler…

Et Julia ne laisserait pas Rufus Shinra faire de mal à son peuple.

Elle les sauverait tous. Car si jamais tous disparaissaient, elle et son enfant seraient les derniers de la lignée de Minerva.

_

* * *

Et voilà ! Je voulais faire un petit flash-back sur le passé, pour qu'on voie les épreuves qu'ont déjà traversées les Dragons et les Licornes par le passé. _

_Ça vous a plu ? _


	5. Retrouvailles mouvementées – Partie 1

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas m'être manifestée ces derniers temps, mais j'ai été terriblement occupée ! _

_D'abord, je suis tombée malade. Puis j'ai eu du travail. Et ensuite, j'ai eu de gros problèmes personnels. _

_Mais je m'efforce de garder espoir et de ne pas abandonner. _

_Au fait, je me remercie encore une fois Yukira Shiroi pour m'avoir permis d'aller à la convention Épitamine, ça m'a bien remonté le moral ! _**; -)**

_Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes problèmes, voici la suite. _

_Merci à Nmfrter, Yukirai Shiroi et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Retrouvailles mouvementées – Partie 1**

Rufus Shinra était fou de rage. Il avait échoué, encore une fois. Il avait quitté la Terre, sans aucun espoir de pouvoir y retourner. Dommage, il aimait bien ce monde. Les gens y étaient si faciles à influencer, les médias étaient bien plus utiles que dans ce monde-ci, où les dures leçons du passé avaient marqué la population au point de rendre les gens méfiants.

Et il avait perdu Julia et les Incarnés. Sans la dernière descendante de Minerva, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre son objectif ultime.

Tant pis, il allait devoir utiliser les techniques traditionnelles. Et puis, il avait une petite chance de s'en sortir avec le WRO, il avait financé la campagne d'attaque contre Deepground. Reeve ne pourrait lui refuser certaines choses, et ces choses lui donneraient une chance de reprendre Julia.

Tôt ou tard, elle serait à lui. Il fallait juste attendre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Reeve. Ce dernier le considérait avec un air calme, mais ses yeux exprimaient de l'inquiétude. Vincent, quant à lui, était assis sur le bord du bureau du cadre et regardait aussi Cloud, mais avec un calme sincère, lui.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! » hurla Cloud.

Il pointa du doigt la vitre où, dans une salle en contrebas, on pouvait voir Julia, Lucrécia et les Incarnés. Ces trois derniers le regardaient avec un air apathique. Ils étaient rentrés hier au WRO. Reeve avait écouté toute leur histoire. En apprenant que Rufus Shinra avait osé s'en prendre au monde de Julia et qu'il avait capturé tous les siens pour les amener ici dans le but d'invoquer Minerva, il avait décidé qu'il fallait utiliser les grands moyens pour combattre Shinra : réunir Avalanche.

Reeve avait donc fait venir Cloud. Il valait mieux informer les différents membres de l'équipe les uns après les autres, à commencer par le plus difficile : Cloud. Si le chef digérait l'affaire, le reste de l'équipe aurait plus de chance de suivre le mouvement.

« Vous osez me dire que vous avez côtoyé ces gars pendant plusieurs semaines, que vous les avez laissés repartir dans le monde de Julia et que maintenant, moi et mon équipe devons les aider à vaincre Shinra ? ! »

« Cloud, c'est important ! Rends-toi compte, la Shinra a capturé tous les descendants de Minerva, soit près de cinq cents personnes, et il compte s'en servir pour obtenir le pouvoir de Minerva et régner sur notre monde ! Tu imagines les conséquences s'il y parvient ? » dit Reeve.

« Alors maintenant ce seraient eux les gentils et Rufus le méchant ? Tu te fiches de moi ! » dit Cloud.

« Oh, arrête, Cloud ! La Shinra n'a jamais réellement été notre alliée, nous n'avons jamais eu qu'un statu quo temporaire avec eux », dit Vincent.

« Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'ils ne sont pas revenus pour Jenova ? »

« Cloud ! Ça fera bientôt un an qu'ils sont revenus à la vie et que Gaïa n'a subi aucune attaque venant d'eux ! Ils ont même enrayé l'épidémie de crises cardiaques avec Julia », dit Reeve.

« Mouais… »

Cloud s'approcha de la vitre et les regarda.

« Et elle, alors ? Elle n'est plus dans son cristal ? » dit Cloud, d'une voix plus calme.

Vincent soupira. Quand il avait vu Lucrécia débarquer au QG, il avait eu un sacré choc. La jeune femme aussi. Et quand il avait appris qu'elle servait d'hôte à Balthazar, il avait eu une réaction mitigée. L'influence du Cetra avait métamorphosé la jeune femme. Elle avait désormais un soutien invisible, quelqu'un qui l'aidait à surmonter ses peurs et avait parfois tendance à l'énerver. Apparemment, Balthazar avait souvent envie de jouer, mais la jeune femme se montrait intransigeante. Vincent se demandait si cet esprit valait mieux que celui de Jenova, mais bon.

« Julia et les Incarnés l'ont sauvée. Pour les détails, tu dois voir avec eux », répliqua Vincent.

Cloud émit un profond soupir.

« Je dois en parler aux autres… Mais je ne promets rien ! »

Il sortit du bureau, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé », dit Reeve avec ironie.

« Mouais… On devrait le faire rencontrer d'anciens ennemis plus souvent », dit Vincent, sur le même ton.

L'ex-Turk sortit du bureau et prit le chemin de la pièce où Julia et les autres attendaient.

« Alors ? » demanda Julia quand il entra.

« Vous l'avez entendu hurler tout du long, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de détails. Mais Avalanche compte venir demain, pour faire le point. Cette fois, il y aura un face à face. Mais je vous soutiendrai avec Reeve, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Merci », dit Kadaj.

Julia et les Argentés quittèrent la pièce. Lucrécia demeura debout, regardant Vincent avec crainte. Le jeune homme en fut surpris. Autrefois, Lucrécia n'aurait jamais osé lui faire face.

« _Tenez bon, Lucrécia, il ne vous fera rien_ », dit Balthazar, une main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

L'esprit du Cetra irradiait du calme et du réconfort, et la jeune femme buvait ces sensations.

« Vincent, je… » dit la jeune femme, en se tordant les mains.

« Lucrécia… »

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné puis, n'y tenant plus, Lucrécia courut près de lui et le serra dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Vincent ne réagit pas. Puis il lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je suis désolée, si tu savais… »

« Je sais, Lucrécia. Je sais. Maintenant c'est fini. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, comme si cette étreinte à elle seule rattrapait toutes les erreurs, tous les mensonges, les non-dits et les douleurs du passé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tard dans la soirée, Julia quitta le mess et se rendit sur l'un des balcons du QG du WRO. La vue d'ici était splendide, elle pouvait voir l'océan.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Vincent.

« Non, bien sûr », dit Julia.

L'ex-Turk vint s'accouder au balcon à ses côtés.

« Alors, tu as pu retourner chez toi ? » dit Vincent.

Julia baissa tristement les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le retour que j'espérais. »

« Je sais. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sûr que les tiens vont bien. »

« J'aimerais vous croire », dit Julia.

Vincent fronça des sourcils. La Julia qu'il avait connue était plus enthousiaste. Il se souvenait encore de la fête à Cosmo Canyon où elle avait chanté pour tout le monde.

« De toute façon, il vaut mieux que tu évites de participer aux recherches et aux combats, dans le futur, vu ton état », poursuivit-il.

« Mon état ? »

Vincent sourit avec malice.

« Tu portes un enfant en toi. Je l'ai senti dès que je t'ai vue arriver ici. »

Julia émit un profond soupir.

« J'ai peur, Vincent. Peur pour les miens, peur du futur, peur à l'idée que mon enfant sera peut-être le dernier de mon espèce si jamais on ne parvient pas à sauver mon peuple… »

Elle fut interrompue par la main de Vincent, qui s'était posée sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Rufus a besoin d'eux vivants, il ne leur fera rien. »

« Ça ne me rassure pas tant que ça », dit Julia.

« Mmmm… Et qui est le père, au fait ? »

« Hein ? »

« Le père de ton enfant ! C'est Yazoo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Julia vira au rouge brique. Yazoo et elle avaient toujours veillé à ne pas se montrer ensemble quand ils étaient au QG du WRO. D'autant qu'à cette époque, le problème de Balthazar occupait bien leurs journées.

« Vous avez toujours eu une façon de vous regarder et de vous parler, tous les deux… J'ai été amoureux, moi aussi, tu sais ? » dit Vincent.

« Oh, vous n'aimez plus Lucrécia, maintenant ? »

« C'est compliqué », soupira Vincent. Bien sûr, il était heureux de revoir Lucrécia, il l'aimait toujours, et leurs retrouvailles s'étaient plutôt bien passées, mais la douleur n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Ils avaient encore besoin de temps pour se retrouver l'un l'autre.

Julia sourit. Il allait mieux, malgré son air triste et las. Le retour de Lucrécia lui avait fait du bien. La jeune fille posa la main sur son ventre. Il était encore plat, elle n'était enceinte que depuis deux mois et demi, mais bientôt, cela se verrait. Et elle ne pourrait pas cacher ça à Avalanche éternellement.

Mais comment réagiraient-ils quand ils apprendraient qui était le père de son enfant ? Elle imaginait bien leurs réactions : dégoût, horreur…

Julia était fatiguée. Les problèmes ne faisaient que s'empiler à mesure que le temps passait, pour elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Reeve s'était levé aux aurores pour se préparer face à l'équipe, et il avait bien fait. Le vaisseau de Cid atterrit sur la plate-forme du centre vers la fin de la matinée, et toute l'équipe en descendit pour se rendre immédiatement dans son bureau.

« Bon ! Où ils sont, qu'on leur casse la figure ? ! » tempêta Barret.

Reeve lança un regard découragé à Vincent. Pas de doute, Cloud leur avait annoncé la nouvelle sans entrer dans les détails comme lui l'avait fait.

« Je vous rappelle qu'ils sont de notre côté, maintenant », dit Reeve.

« J'y crois pas ! » répliqua Youffie.

« Et puis, comment t'as pu nous cacher ça pendant tout ce temps, £#&% ! » brailla Cid.

« Julia affirme qu'ils ne sont plus sous l'influence de Jenova ? » demanda Tifa.

Tout de suite, le silence se fit. Reeve la remercia mentalement de son intervention. Elle était bien l'une des rares à demeurer calme et à voir le bon côté des choses quand il le fallait.

« Oui, elle est formelle », dit Reeve.

« Tout comme moi », dit Vincent.

La discussion allait peut-être se poursuivre quand l'intercom de la base s'activa.

« _Reeve ! Vincent ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !_ » dit la voix de Julia.

Tout le monde sortit alors du bureau et suivit Reeve en direction des dortoirs. Julia se tenait devant la porte d'une des chambres. En voyant arriver toute l'équipe, elle se figea.

Tifa fendit la foule et courut la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu es revenue ! C'est bon de te revoir », dit la jeune femme en se détachant d'elle.

Julia lui sourit, puis regarda le reste de l'équipe. Youffie lui souriait gentiment, mais les autres avaient un air mitigé. Nul doute qu'ils digéraient encore mal les révélations dont Cloud leur avait fait part.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ? » demanda Reeve.

« C'est Lucrécia. On avait rendez-vous ce matin, on devait prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, mais elle ne s'est pas levée », dit la jeune fille.

« Bah, elle doit être fatiguée, c'est tout ! » dit Youffie.

« Après avoir dormi pendant plus de trente ans dans un cristal ? Laisse-moi rire ! » dit Cid.

« J'ai pensé aussi qu'elle était fatiguée, du coup je l'ai laissée dormir, mais ça fait maintenant trois heures qu'elle est enfermée là-dedans et qu'elle ne répond pas, je m'inquiète ! Vous n'avez pas un moyen de forcer la porte ? »

« Poussez-vous ! » dit Barret.

Il transforma son bras mécanique en mitraillette et visa la serrure quand Reeve s'interposa.

« Holà, une minute ! »

Il sortit son PHS, fit un numéro puis dit : « Shelke, on a besoin de toi ici, rejoins-moi au dortoir, porte 699 ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille arriva. Elle salua toute l'équipe puis s'approcha de la porte. Elle sortit un mini-ordinateur de sa poche, le brancha au verrou puis se mit à taper sur les touches du clavier.

« On doit vraiment forcer la porte ? Je persiste à penser qu'elle fait la grasse mat' ! » dit Youffie.

« Oh, arrête, gamine ! » dit Cid.

« Bon, ok ! Mais si elle est juste endormie ou toute nue, je vous préviens, je vous botte les fesses, bande de pervers ! » dit la ninja.

Shelke glissa une carte magnétique dans une fente de son appareil. La porte s'ouvrit.

Vincent entra le premier, suivi de Julia puis des autres. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, tout était calme et tranquille.

Reeve alluma la lumière, les autres s'approchèrent du lit. Lucrécia dormait, les couvertures étaient en ordre, étalées sur elle. Vincent s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son front.

« Elle est brûlante… Ce n'est pas normal. »

Julia regarda le lit, puis fronça des sourcils.

« Éloigne-toi du lit, Vincent… »

« Quoi ? ! Pourquoi ? »

« TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Julia en le repoussant.

Elle se pencha vers le lit et ôta les couvertures. Tout le monde se figea.

Lucrécia se tenait allongée dans le lit. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche et avait une main posée sur le ventre, où se trouvait une chose très étrange.

On aurait dit un nid d'oiseau, ou un hérisson. Ça ressemblait à une boule de branches et de piquants noirs aux reflets rougeâtres, et de petits champignons blancs poussaient entre les épines, laissant pousser des tentacules qui étaient plantés dans le ventre de Lucrécia. Certains s'étaient même accrochés au lit.

« Qu'est-ce que… C'est quoi, cette horreur ? » dit Cloud.

* * *

_Tada ! Je m'arrête sur cette note de suspens incroyable, désolée ! La suite viendra plus vite, je vous le promets ! J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, alors je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, rassurez-vous ! _


	6. Retrouvailles mouvementées  Partie 2

_Merci à Yukira Shiroi, Nmfrter et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à Xialdene pour avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste de favoris.  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Retrouvailles mouvementées – Partie 2**

Reeve avait fait venir une équipe de scientifiques et d'infirmiers. Ceux-ci avaient emmené le lit dans une chambre d'isolement où les chercheurs, revêtus de combinaisons isolantes, étudiaient le phénomène.

Julia, Avalanche et Reeve étaient dans le bureau de Reeve et discutaient tout en regardant sur un écran d'ordinateur l'équipe de chercheurs qui examinaient Lucrécia.

« À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Cloud.

« C'est peut-être lié aux cellules de Jenova qu'elle a dans le corps ? » suggéra Tifa.

Juste à ce moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Les Argentés entrèrent. En voyant l'équipe d'Avalanche, ils se figèrent. Kadaj fut le premier à surmonter sa surprise et s'adressa à Vincent :

« On a appris pour Lucrécia. Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de la sauver ? »

La voix de Shelka résonna d'un micro près de la télé.

« _Nous allons commencer à l'opérer._ »

La jeune fille avait revêtu une combinaison et se tenait au chevet de Lucrécia. Elle prit un scalpel que lui tendit un scientifique puis dit : « _Je vais tenter de couper quelques-unes des tiges les plus fines._ »

Tout le monde abandonna un instant les Incarnés pour regarder l'écran. Shelke coupa plusieurs petits bouts de tentacules en contact avec la peau de Lucrécia sur les bras, puis les déposa dans une assiette en métal et ordonna à un scientifique d'aller les examiner.

Juste à ce moment, le cardiogramme de Lucrécia se mit à émettre un signal aigu.

« _Son rythme cardiaque devient critique ! Vite, intubez-la !_ »

Un médecin s'exécuta. Il mit l'appareil en contact avec la bouche de Lucrécia tandis que Shelke se mit à lui presser le cœur. Enfin, le cardiogramme redevint stable.

« _Désolée, si j'en enlève d'autres, je risque de la tuer. J'arrive tout de suite_ », dit la jeune femme.

Tout le monde quitta des yeux l'écran.

« Bon ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cette pauvre femme ? » dit Youffie aux Argentés.

« On n'a rien fait », dit Kadaj, piqué au vif.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Et moi, je suis un Cetra », dit Cid.

« Vous croyez qu'on a oublié vos anciens crimes ? » dit Barret. L'enlèvement de Marlène lui était toujours resté en travers de la gorge.

« On sait que vous nous en voulez et on est vraiment désolé, d'accord ? ! Mais Aéris nous a accordé une nouvelle chance et on l'a saisie ! C'est grâce à nous si l'épidémie de crise cardiaque a cessé ! » dit Kadaj.

« Eh ! » dit Julia.

« Julia nous a aidés. Et on compte bien empêcher la planète de vivre le futur qui se prépare », dit Kadaj.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Tifa.

Kadaj sortit un peigne de sa poche. En le voyant, Nanaki écarquilla des yeux. Ce peigne était en tout point semblable au sien !

L'Argenté le tendit au fauve. Celui-ci s'en approcha. Dès qu'il fut près du bijou, celui dans sa fourrure s'illumina. Les deux s'élevèrent dans les airs et s'unirent. Un flash lumineux envahit l'espace, touchant l'esprit de Nanaki.

Lorsque le fauve rouvrit les yeux, il regarda Kadaj, ses frères puis Julia avec ébahissement.

« C'est… c'est incroyable ! » dit Nanaki, incapable de trouver autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Red ? » demanda Youffie.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Shelke entra. Elle avait ôté son casque, mais portait toujours le reste de la combinaison grise protectrice.

« On a fini d'analyser les échantillons de tentacule. Ce n'est pas du Jenova, mais les cellules sont liées à ce phénomène. Julia, tu m'as bien dit que le chaudron sur Terre avait tenté de créer des matérias mais que ça avait raté, créant une sorte de matière boueuse et visqueuse ? »

« Oui… Tu crois que ça aurait un lien avec notre passage dans le chaudron ? »

« J'en ai peur. Cette chose a germé dans son cerveau, et a traversé son corps jusqu'à sortir par le nombril pour « éclore », créant cette espèce de nid qui se fragmente en tentacules et se répand autour d'elle. J'ai fait un examen sanguin de Lucrécia, toi et les garçons, sans parler des gobelins Emera et Bikku. Vous avez tous en vous un mystérieux agent pathogène inconnu. Sans doute un virus de ton monde qui a muté en passant la Rivière de la Vie canalisée dans le chaudron. Vous avez tous été contaminés. »

Julia réfléchit. En effet, depuis leur retour sur Gaïa, elle se sentait plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Lucrécia s'était plus surmené encore que les autres. Sa rencontre avec Vincent l'avait épuisée. Nul doute qu'en abaissant toutes ses défenses en allant dormir une nuit après tant d'épreuves, le virus avait pu prendre le dessus et envahir son corps.

« Mais il y a un moyen de guérir ça, non ? ! » dit Vincent.

« Je l'espère… soupira Shelke. En fait, ce qu'il y a de bizarre, c'est que Julia a vite guéri, son sang présente des anticorps qui étaient absents lors du dernier prélèvement, avant qu'elle retourne chez elle. Les gobelins aussi, mais ils ne sont pas humains, je pense qu'on peut oublier ça. Non, ce virus a muté dans le corps de Lucrécia parce qu'elle porte en elle de la Mako et des cellules de Jenova. Et ça a donné vie à cette chose qui la parasite. »

« Alors… Il n'y a que moi et mes frères qui portons cette horreur en nous ? » dit Loz, tout pâle.

« J'en ai peur. Il faut que je trouve un remède. Nos chercheurs sont déjà dessus, je file au labo », dit Shelke avant de s'en aller.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Nanaki eut fini d'expliquer tout ce qu'il avait vu, l'équipe d'Avalanche regarda les Incarnés sans y croire.

« Vous avez… vu le futur ? ! » dit Tifa, incrédule.

« 417 plus tard, en fait », dit Kadaj avec un haussement d'épaules. Il essayait de parler avec légèreté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'appréhension, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé _là-bas_. Le futur l'effrayait depuis, il avait peur de commettre un impair qui permettrait à _ça_ de se produire.

« Oh… Alors, y'a beaucoup de matérias, dans le futur ? »

« YOUFFIE ! » dirent tous les membres d'Avalanche en chœur.

« Ben quoi ? J'essaie de dédramatiser ! » se justifia la ninja.

« Mais… tout ça ne risque pas d'arriver ? Vous avez enlevé Julia juste avant que Cloud l'interroge, donc jamais la Shinra ne pourra l'enlever, la forcer à avoir un bébé puis la tuer, et aucun de nous ne mourra en essayant de la venger », dit Reeve.

« On a empêché une catastrophe de se produire, mais la menace que représente Rufus est toujours réelle. Il ne faut pas que Julia retombe entre ses mains », dit Yazoo, en plaçant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Alors comme ça, mon pétrole pourrait causer la perte de la planète ? » dit Barret. Il semblait partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. S'il n'utilisait plus le pétrole, quelle autre source d'énergie la planète pourrait trouver ?

« On a encore un peu de temps. Déjà, faut s'occuper de Shinra », dit Cloud.

« Non, de Lucrécia », dit Vincent, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la télévision. Ils s'aperçurent alors que la mystérieuse forme organique avait grandi. Elle recouvrait maintenant le corps de Lucrécia, seule la tête de la jeune femme était encore visible.

Et des lianes de chair épineuse striaient le sol de sa cellule d'isolement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent avait insisté pour entrer dans la pièce. Il avait refusé de mettre une combinaison, Chaos le protégeait de toute façon ! Lorsqu'il entra, il put voir l'étendue des dégâts. La chose n'avait pas qu'envahi le sol, elle grimpait aussi le long des murs et avait même fait une percée dans les conduits d'aération au plafond.

Soudain, Lucrécia ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulut tourner la tête, mais c'était impossible.

« Vincent ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en supplie ! Je… Je ne vois même plus Balthazar, il a disparu ! Ma matéria est morte, je crois… Et c'est quoi, cette horreur ? »

« Un virus de la Terre qui a muté avec tes cellules de Jenova et la Mako. Ne t'en fais pas, Shelke est en train de fabriquer un antidote, tu vas guérir et… »

« Quoi ? Qui est là ? Non, je n'ai rien fait ! » dit Lucrécia, coupant la parole au jeune homme.

« Lucrécia ? »

« Je… J'entends des voix, Vincent ! Et elles n'ont rien à voir avec celles de Jenova ni de Balthazar, on dirait autre chose, ça me fait peur ! »

« Tiens bon, on va te sauver, tu as ma parole ! »

Il sortit de la pièce. Lucrécia émit un profond soupir.

« Faites vite, je vous en prie ! » murmura la jeune femme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reeve avait été convoqué dans la salle de contrôle où se trouvaient tous les écrans des caméras de surveillance du QG. Un employé lui montra son ordinateur.

« Monsieur, on a constaté que la chose sortie du docteur Crescent a traversé la pièce, et elle continue de grandir. Elle envahit plusieurs niveaux du QG, elle semble se diriger autant vers la terre que le ciel. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je crois que ça cherche à absorber la Rivière de la Vie et la lumière du soleil en même temps pour pousser plus vite », dit une collègue, assise à côté de lui.

Reeve se passa une main sur le front. Cette chose était en train d'envahir le complexe, il ne manquait plus que ça !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas essayer de la sauver ? » dit Julia.

« Parce que c'est trop dangereux dans ton état ! » dit Yazoo.

Lui et ses frères avaient été mis en chambre de confinement. Julia était venue leur parler. Elle pensait qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs suffirait à détruire cette chose organique, mais Yazoo s'y opposait fermement.

« Tu pourrais t'affaiblir, et si cela tuait le bébé… »

La jeune fille émit un soupir. Il avait raison. Pourtant, Lucrécia était son amie, et elle souhaitait l'aider plus que tout.

« _Julia…_ »

Sursautant, la jeune fille se retourna. Elle cligna des yeux. Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle.

« Balthazar ? ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shelke entra dans le bureau de Reeve. Avalanche y était, mais pas Julia.

« Bonne nouvelle, j'ai fabriqué un antidote. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'a jamais été testé auparavant. On ne sait pas si ça marchera. »

« Essayons-le sur un des Incarnés ! » dit Cloud.

Tifa fronça des sourcils.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix ou bien parce que tu espères que ça va les tuer, Cloud ? »

« Oh, arrête, Tifa ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? »

« Moi, non, mais Julia, oui ! Elle tient à eux, Cloud ! Et je me fie à son jugement, elle est plus perceptive et plus sage que nous, comme l'était Aéris ! Et Nanaki leur fait confiance, Vincent, Reeve et Shelke aussi ! »

Cloud se retourna pour cacher sa moue butée. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ces types, jamais il ne leur ferait confiance ! Ils n'étaient que des monstres de Jenova, ils ressemblaient trop à Sephiroth pour qu'ils aient une chance d'être pardonnés.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Kadaj entra, suivi de Vincent.

« Shelke, il paraît que tu as fabriqué un antidote ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas encore… »

« Alors, je suis volontaire. »

Cloud écarquilla des yeux. Quoi ? Il était volontaire ? Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver une femme ?

« Kadaj, c'est dangereux, et tu as… »

« J'ai déjà servi de cobaye aux labos Shinra, j'ai l'habitude. Et pour une fois, j'ai le choix. Ce n'est pour permettre à la société de gagner du pouvoir, c'est pour sauver une amie. Je veux qu'on l'essaie sur moi. »

Shelke secoua la tête. Elle avait assez fréquenté Kadaj pour comprendre que quand il avait une idée en tête, rien ne pourrait l'en dissuader.

Plus tard, Kadaj se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Avalanche était là aussi. Kadaj était sanglé à un lit d'hôpital.

« Les sangles sont nécessaires ? » demanda Vincent, mécontent. Tout ça lui rappelait son propre calvaire à Nibelheim, quand Hojo avait joué avec son cadavre.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent. Allez », dit Shelke.

Elle planta une seringue dans le bras du jeune homme, puis lui injecta le produit, qui avait une jolie couleur argentée. Puis on attendit. Un scientifique regarda sa montre. Cela faisait six minutes qu'il avait reçu le produit, et il ne se passait toujours rien.

« Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Tifa, inquiète.

Kadaj regarda autour de lui, leva la tête pour examiner le reste de son corps, puis la reposa et fit la moue.

« Ben, je ne sens pas grand-chose. Ou alors peut-être que… Argl… ! »

Il ferma brusquement les yeux, son visage se crispa de douleur, puis le lit se mit à vibrer tandis que son corps s'agitait de plus en plus violemment.

« Vous avez…eu raison… de m'attacher ! » cria le jeune homme.

Il se mit à tirer sur ses sangles en hurlant de douleur. Tifa porta les mains à sa bouche, Youffie saisit son shuriken sans réfléchir.

« Bon sang, aidez-le, faites quelque chose ! » cria Barret, ne supportant plus de le regarder souffrir.

Soudain, Kadaj cessa de remuer. Il retomba inerte sur le lit. Shelke porta la main à sa gorge et prit peur.

« Il ne respire plus ! Intubateur, vite ! »

Un infirmier s'exécuta. La jeune fille se mit au-dessus de Kadaj et se mit à presser son cœur trois fois par intervalles réguliers.

Enfin, Kadaj rouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir. On lui enleva l'appareil.

« C'était… affreux ! » dit le jeune homme en haletant.

Un scientifique lui fit une nouvelle prise de sang.

« On va voir si tu es guéri. Détachez-le », dit doucement Shelke.

Elle sortit, la seringue remplie de sang à la main pour aller l'analyser dans une autre pièce. Vincent dénoua les sangles. Kadaj se redressa sur le lit en gémissant.

« Ça va ? » demanda l'ex-Turk.

« Non… J'ai l'impression que du sable brûlant circule dans mon sang… »

N'y tenant plus, Cloud sortit. Tifa s'excusa puis le suivit dehors, laissant les autres avec Kadaj.

« Cloud ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit redevenu gentil ! Désolé, je ne peux pas ! »

La jeune femme soupira.

« En tout cas, vous avez un point commun, tous les deux. »

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? » ricana Cloud.

« L'obstination ! Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre ! »

Elle le laissa seul, elle retourna dans la salle pour tenir compagnie au jeune homme avec les autres.

Au même moment, Loz, Yazoo et Julia arrivèrent. Les deux frères et la jeune fille coururent près de pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Ils avaient eu si peur pour lui. Julia utilisa même un sort de soin pour le soigner, sous l'œil mi-fâché mi-inquiet de Yazoo.

Shelke revint plus tard, avec l'air désespéré.

« J'ai analysé ton sang, Kadaj. Tu es guéri. »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » dit Reeve.

« Non… L'état de Lucrécia a empiré. Si on utilise le traitement sur elle… Ça la tuera. »

Julia émit un soupir. Soudain, l'intercom de la cité s'enclencha.

« _Monsieur ! Venez vite en salle de contrôle, il y a urgence !_ »

Les lumières dans la pièce se mirent à clignoter, puis ce fut le black-out.

Inquiets, tous sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle.

Reeve s'approcha du tableau de bord principal et s'adressa à un membre du WRO : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il y a une intrusion dans nos ordinateurs ! Quelque chose s'y est introduit ! »

« Un virus informatique Shinra ? Ils tentent de forcer notre QG ? » demanda Reeve.

« Non », dit Shelke en allant s'asseoir à un ordinateur. Elle se mit à taper sur les touches puis se tourna vers les autres. « C'est la chose. Elle est dans les ordinateurs. Elle essaie de communiquer ! »

Tout le monde se figea.

« Quoi ? Cette %§##&²$µ peut parler ? »

Shelke activa l'intercom.

« Ici Reeve Tuetsi, dirigeant du WRO. »

Il y eut un silence, puis une voix retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

« _Monsieur Tuetsi… Je lis dans la section mémorielle du cerveau de Lucrécia qui vous êtes…_ »

Tout le monde eut un frisson. Cette voix féminine, mais anormalement grave et sombre, emplie de menaces…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Reeve, essayant de contrôler sa voix.

« _Je n'ai pas encore de nom. Lorsque ma conception sera terminée, j'en aurai un._ »

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Lucrécia ? » dit Vincent, d'une voix grondante de colère.

« _Je me suis développée en elle. Je lis en cette entité que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important. Mais qu'importe. Bientôt, j'aurai le contrôle de tout le corps de cette femme._ »

« Parce que vous ne l'aviez pas, avant ? ! » ironisa Cloud.

« _Cloud Strife… Vous avez tué Sephiroth, le fils de Lucrécia… Je lis en elle une terrible tristesse à votre égard. C'est bien, cela me donne des forces._ »

« Bon sang, Lucrécia, arrêtez ! » dit Loz.

« _Loz… Ainsi que je l'ai déjà dit à monsieur Tuetsi, je ne suis plus le docteur Lucrécia Crescent._ »

« Non, c'est vrai. Vous êtes une entité qui se développe en elle, un parasite ! La source des voix qu'elle entendait quand Vincent est venu lui parler. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous développer, vous n'y arriverez jamais réellement, je le sais », dit Julia.

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix reprit :

« _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?_ »

« Balthazar ! La matéria du Cetra ! Elle est en elle, et elle lutte contre vous ! Et ne dites pas le contraire, je l'ai vu avant d'aller voir Kadaj, après le test de l'antidote ! »

Les lumières dans la salle se remirent à clignoter. Apparemment, les paroles de Julia avaient un certain effet sur ce que disait la créature.

« _L'esprit du Cetra s'affaiblit. Quand il aura totalement disparu, grâce au Jenova que j'exploite dans le corps de mon hôte, je serai finie ! Et je…_ »

Les lumières se remirent à clignoter. Les ordinateurs aussi, les écrans se brouillèrent.

Dans la salle d'isolement, Lucrécia gémit. Sa poitrine se mit à palpiter. Des cris résonnèrent soudain dans les haut-parleurs, des cris de femme mêlés à ceux de l'entité.

Puis soudain, la lumière revint. Les ordinateurs redevinrent normaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Reeve.

« L'entité est en train de régresser ! Son volume diminue, elle retourne dans la chambre d'isolement », dit Shelke.

Elle se leva de son siège et courut vers la salle, suivie par les autres. Quand ils y entrèrent, ils virent que les tentacules étaient en train de glisser sur le sol, elles revenaient toutes vers le « nid » sur le ventre de Lucrécia.

Une fois tous les tentacules rentrés, le nid se mit à gigoter, gémir, crier, puis toutes ses épines se détachèrent et foncèrent vers les murs pour s'y planter.

Puis la chose disparut dans le ventre de Lucrécia. Tous purent alors voir la poitrine de la jeune femme qui brillait. Un feu semblait y palpiter. Vincent courut près d'elle et lui prit la main.

Puis soudain, la lumière se tut. Après un moment, Lucrécia ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec l'air terrorisé.

« Lucrécia ! Tout va bien, c'est fini », lui dit Vincent.

« C'est gagné, l'entité est morte », dit Shelke en passant un appareil sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

« Vous avez gagné ! » dit Reeve, souriant à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas moi… Balthazar s'est sacrifié pour me libérer de cette chose ! »

Julia et les argentés se figèrent. Balthazar… était mort ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plus tard dans la nuit, tout le monde dormait dans les différentes chambres du QG. Le ménage avait été fait, les tentacules avaient laissé des traces dans les murs où elles avaient creusé, il avait fallu utiliser des troupes du Génie pour tout reconstruire.

Loz et Yazoo avaient reçu l'antidote. Ils dormaient à l'infirmerie.

Mais dans sa chambre, Lucrécia ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle sentait toujours un vide en elle, dans son cœur. Balthazar avait été embêtant par moment, mais il avait été un précieux compagnon pour la jeune femme, et il lui manquait.

Même Julia et les Argentés le regrettaient, eux aussi s'étaient attachés à lui. Mais isl ne savaient pas quel vide la jeune femme éprouvait. Penser que le Cetra s'était sacrifié, qu'il avait offert sa vie, son âme pour la sauver de cette horrible chose…

Elle finit par s'endormir. Elle se retrouva dans un immense espace blanc, où elle pouvait voir un grand champ de fleurs jaunes et blanches.

Balthazar apparut à ses côtés.

« _Alors ? Comment les autres l'ont pris ?_ » demanda le Cetra.

« Tu leur manques. Julia est triste, Loz a pleuré, Yazoo est abattu… Même s'ils ne peuvent plus te voir ni t'entendre depuis longtemps, ils te regrettent. Même Kadaj », dit la jeune femme.

Balthazar sourit. Même celui qui autrefois lui hurlait dessus le regrettait !

« _Ça me fait chaud au cœur._ »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû me donner à fond comme ça ! Le virus n'aurait pas pris le dessus, et tu ne serais pas de nouveau dans la Rivière de la Vie, je m'en veux Balthazar ! »

« _Oh, ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute !_ »

« Tu dis ça seulement pour me remonter le moral », dit la jeune femme.

« _Bien sûr ! C'est à ça que servent les amis ! Ne t'en fais pas, Minerva a accepté de me laisser reposer en paix après ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Je peux partir rejoindre les miens, maintenant. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on se reverra ? Je veillerai à ce que l'âme de ton fils soit en paix dans la Rivière de la Vie, pour toi._ »

« Merci, Balthazar. »

Le Cetra s'inclina, puis disparut. Lucrécia se retrouva seule dans l'immense champ de fleurs.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais, c'est triste, mais je trouvais que Balthazar méritait enfin de reposer en paix. Et c'est une belle fin pour lui, malgré tout. J'imagine que certains d'entre vous le regrettent ? _


	7. Bull

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Yukira Shiroi, Nmfrter et Lys9191 pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Bull**

Yazoo entra dans la chambre de Julia. Il vit cette dernière assise à son bureau, occupée à l'entretien de son épée. Kadaj était également là. Depuis que la jeune fille avait hérité de son épée, il avait l'habitude de lui enseigner le maniement des armes blanches, et l'entretien de son arme.

Tous deux étaient donc en train de passer une pierre à aiguiser sur le fil de leurs épées.

« Julia, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda Yazoo.

« J'aiguise mon fleuret, pourquoi ? »

L'Argenté regarda son cadet. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard inquiet, il le sentait nerveux.

« Tu devrais arrêter. Dans ton état, tu ne pourras plus combattre, bientôt », dit Yazoo.

Julia secoua la tête.

« Ça ne fera bientôt que trois mois, et je suis encore en pleine forme ! Je surmonte bien les nausées et la fatigue, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux », dit Yazoo en croisant les bras.

Julia posa bruyamment son fleuret sur la table et regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux étincelants de colère.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, même si j'en porte un en moi ! Et je veux être utile ! C'est pour mon peuple que je fais ça, l'as-tu oublié ? »

« Mais tu crois que ton peuple approuverait que tu mettes ta vie en péril alors que tu es enceinte ? »

Kadaj serra les dents. Misère, ça commençait à chauffer ! Il rengaina son Souba puis se dépêcha de sortir. Les jeunes gens le remarquèrent à peine.

« Chez nous, dans certaines communautés de Licornes, les femmes demeurent actives même lorsqu'elles sont enceintes, et je… »

« Alors, les femmes de ces communautés sont folles, et je… »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ! »

Julia s'était levée de la table et se dirigeait vers lui, l'air menaçant, quand soudain, elle pencha en avant et plaqua les mains sur sa bouche.

Yazoo la rattrapa et se mit à genoux avec elle. La jeune fille avait une nouvelle nausée, plus forte que celles qu'elle avait déjà eues depuis le début de sa grossesse. Il sentit que c'était spécial. Les cellules de Jenova… Son bébé en bénéficiait, et cela commençait à rendre la grossesse éprouvante.

Bientôt, Julia se redressa dans ses bras. Elle tremblait, de la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes.

« Tu dois te reposer, viens… » dit doucement Yazoo.

La jeune fille le laissa la soulever dans ses bras et l'allonger sur son lit. Il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Julia finit par rompre le silence :

« Je suis désolée. »

« Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'énerver. C'est juste que je m'inquiète. On t'a déjà perdue une fois, tu nous avais même oubliés… »

La jeune fille détourna le regard. Elle se sentait encore coupable de ce sinistre épisode de sa vie. Yazoo glissa doucement un doigt sous son menton et tourna son visage pour qu'il la regarde.

« … et je ne veux pas revivre ça. »

« Je comprends. Mais je t'en prie… Laisse-moi encore participer à une ou deux missions… Juste une, celle de demain ! Vincent sera là. Rien que celle-là. Et ensuite, j'annoncerai à tout le monde que j'arrête, et je leur dirai pourquoi. »

Yazoo fronça des sourcils.

« Tu ne leur as pas encore dit ? »

« Non, je… Je n'ai pas honte, tu dois bien comprendre ça. Mais je sais très bien comment ils auraient réagi à une époque, s'ils avaient appris que j'étais enceinte de toi : ils auraient imaginé que j'étais une traîtresse, une fanatique de Jenova, et que mon bébé serait peut-être même un moyen de satisfaire les plans de cet alien, ou bien que tu m'aurais… »

Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant formuler la fin de sa phrase.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça », dit Yazoo, d'une voix étouffée.

Julia rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Je sais. Je le sens. Et même sans mes pouvoirs, je t'aimerais, même si j'ignorais ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Je t'aime. Mais les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, ils commencent à peine à se faire à l'idée que vous êtes libérés de Jenova et souhaitez sauver la planète. Et je ne veux pas être perçue comme une traîtresse. »

« Ce n'est pas aux autres de décider comment tu dois vivre. »

« Je sais. Mais avoir leur approbation serait la bienvenue. »

Yazoo soupira. Julia était toujours d'un naturel secret et soucieux, elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir au contact de ses frères et lui, mais des années de vie passées dans le secret et la crainte d'être démasquée ne s'effaçaient pas en quelques jours.

« Yazoo ? »

« Mmmm ? »

« Laisse-moi te le montrer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mes sentiments… Tu veux savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir mon pouvoir empathique ? »

Yazoo haussa un sourcil surpris. Elle pouvait faire ça ? Il acquiesça. Doucement, Julia lui prit les mains et les porta sur son cœur. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme puis ferma les yeux.

Le jeune homme les ferma également, soudain bercé par une vague de chaleur. Il crut que c'était un changement de température, mais il s'aperçut ensuite que c'était différent.

C'était comme une énergie, douce, fluide, régulière, et en même temps sauvage comme une rivière. Lumière, douceur, calme, bonheur, espoir… Toutes ces idées naissaient en lui, alors qu'il éprouvait cette étrange vague de sentiments. C'était de l'admiration à l'état pur, emplie de douceur, de vie, de bonheur et cela ne faisait que grandir à chaque instant. Était-ce donc cela… l'amour ? D'autres choses lui venaient à l'esprit, cela n'arrêtait pas, ça changeait à chaque instant, c'était merveilleux.

Bientôt, la connexion fut rompue. Lorsque le front de Julia se détacha du sien, il eut une vague sensation de froid, puis il sourit.

« C'était… » Il chercha un mot.

« … Indescriptible, je sais. Mais c'est réel. C'est ce que je ressens », dit Julia.

Yazoo la serra fort contre lui. Oui, c'était aussi ce qu'il ressentait, pour elle et leur enfant. Et jamais il ne laisserait personne lui voler ça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Le lendemain matin…_

Cloud tapait nerveusement du pied.

« Bon, elle se bouge, ou je vais la chercher ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Sois gentil, Cloud ! » le rabroua Tifa.

« Julia m'inquiète, personnellement. Je la trouve plutôt pâle, ces derniers temps », dit Barret.

Les lèvres de Vincent furent agitées d'un léger tic, mais le col de sa cape cachait le bas de son visage, les autres ne virent donc rien.

Il regarda Julia et Loz entrer dans la salle. La jeune fille avait revêtu un pantalon et un haut noirs. Une chemise blanche était mise par-dessus, nouée sous sa poitrine. Elle portait son fleuret à sa ceinture et ses cheveux dorés étaient nattés.

« Je suis prête. On va où, aujourd'hui ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« On va fouiller les ruines d'Ajit. L'autre équipe part enquêter aux ruines du temple des Anciens », dit Cait Sith.

L'autre équipe en question était composée des deux autres Argentés, Youffie, Cid et Nanaki. Chaque équipe partait fouiller des ruines dans l'espoir d'y trouver une piste permettant de retrouver le peuple de Julia.

L'équipe de Cloud monta dans un camion, tandis que le jeune homme lui-même conduisait Fenrir. Ils se mirent en route, vers Ajit.

Arrivés là, ils descendirent de leurs véhicules respectifs et se mirent en marche à travers la cité. Julia admirait les arbres lumineux sur son passage. Tout était encore plus beau que dans le jeu vidéo et le film !

Elle pouvait sentir la vie qui circulait à travers la forêt. Il y avait de la magie ici, partout, même sous leurs pieds… Elle se sentait emplie de paix.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le lac. Cloud se figea. Revoir cet endroit lui faisait toujours un certain effet. Julia ressentit un mélange de tristesse, amour, nostalgie et colère en lui.

Les autres membres d'Avalanche ressentaient cela aussi, on le voyait bien. Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent.

Tous se cachèrent derrière les arbres au bord du lac.

« Yo, c'est pas trop tôt, vous en aurez mis du temps ! »

Cette voix… Julia serra les poings. C'était Reno, l'un des Turks qui l'avaient maintenue prisonnière chez Rufus Shinra !

« Reno ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit Cloud.

« La fille, c'est tout ! Le président la veut », dit Elena.

Julia risqua un coup d'œil derrière l'arbre et vit que trois des Turks étaient devant l'entrée de la maison coquillage, de l'autre côté du lac : Reno, Elena et Rude.

« Livrez-la-nous et il n'y aura pas de bobo », dit Reno.

« Vous livrer Julia ? Jamais ! » dit Tifa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon peuple ? » dit Julia.

« Ils sont tous en sécurité, ils t'attendent bien au chaud, dans l'un des plus grands labos de la Shinra », ricana Reno.

Julia se serait jetée sur lui si Loz ne l'avait pas fermement retenue par le bras.

« Tu t'énerves toujours trop vite, Juliana Summers. »

Cette voix… Julia se figea. Elle connaissait bien cette voix. Risquant un nouveau coup d'œil, elle vit qu'une quatrième personne se tenait devant les Turks.

C'était un homme grand, faisant près de deux mètres, avec un crâne chauve et au coup épais comme un taureau. Elle le connaissait très bien, il s'agissait de Bull, un membre du conseil des Licornes. Il était un guerrier parmi les guérisseurs, et il était aussi l'homme qui avait tué son père, lors de sa visite au conseil (NDA : cf. chapitre 7 de la fic _Le Miroir des Rêves_).

« Bull ! Vous êtes avez eux ? ! » dit Julia.

« Ça t'étonne, petite ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Mais enfin, ils ont capturé notre peuple ! Vous êtes un Licorne, un descendant de Minerva, comme moi ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Ma pauvre petite, ignores-tu que le conseil m'a banni après avoir tué ton père ? Un Dragon ! Ils ont jugé que c'était un crime de tuer un ennemi. »

Julia serra les poings de rage.

« Mon père n'était pas un ennemi, c'était un homme bien, il voulait mettre fin à cette guerre entre nos deux familles ! »

« C'était un salaud, un fils de charogne, il avait le pouvoir du fléau, le pouvoir d'un Dragon, et je… »

« Wow, wow ! Ça suffit, vous deux, les disputes de famille ! » dit Reno.

Il se retourna pour parler, quand il vit Cloud jaillir du buisson et, aussi vite que l'éclair, lui foncer dessus avec son épée.

Les autres sortirent des buissons à leur tour pour combattre. Julia voulut les suivre, mais Vincent l'arrêta.

« Loz, veille sur elle ! » dit-il avant de suivre ses amis.

L'Incarné fit la moue. Il aurait aimé combattre, mais l'ex-Turk avait raison.

Vincent bondit à son tour et s'attaqua à Rude. Tifa s'occupait d'Elena. Reno vint à la rescousse et parvint à repousser les trois Turks avec sa mitraillette.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite tous vers Bull. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il avait assisté au combat avec un petit sourire amusé. Quand ils virent les autres se mettre en garde, son sourire s'élargit.

« Vous avez eu tort de les toucher, vous savez ? » dit Bull.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » dit Cloud.

« C'est mal de toucher quelqu'un atteint d'une maladie. »

« Hein… ? ! »

Personne n'eut le temps d'en dire plus. Soudain, Cloud se prit la tête en gémissant. Il avait mal. Les autres furent pris des mêmes maux de tête et tombèrent au sol. Ils sentirent soudain leur peau brûler, puis des boutons apparurent.

« Je leur ai fait contracter une maladie qui n'agirait que si leur organisme s'affaiblissait. Et en les combattant, vous les avez bien affaiblis. C'est un virus très contagieux et actif quand le corps est fatigué », ricana Bull.

Soudain, une puissante vague de lumière dorée balaya l'espace. Les membres d'Avalanche cessèrent aussitôt de gémir et se regardèrent. Ils étaient de nouveau en bonne santé !

Bull tourna un regard furieux en direction de l'autre côté du lac où Julia se tenait, la main tendue vers eux. Loz était près d'elle, prêt à intervenir s'il se passait quelque chose.

« Heureusement que je connais le remède », dit la jeune fille.

Furieux, Bull tendit la main. Un rayon bleu glace jaillit de sa paume et fondit sur elle. La jeune fille tendit à nouveau sa main. Les deux lumières se heurtèrent de plein fouet, puis Bull tomba à terre.

« Que… Tout ce pouvoir… »

Julia contourna calmement le lac et s'approcha de lui. Il avait la main carbonisée. Elle y était allée fort.

« Il faut croire que l'union d'un Dragon et d'une Licorne apporte plus de force que tu ne l'avais imaginé, mon cher ex-frère », railla la jeune fille.

Bull fronça des sourcils. Julia sentit ses ondes de perceptions empathiques la toucher, cherchant la source de ce pouvoir. La jeune fille le repoussa.

« Tu me caches quelque chose… en toi… » dit l'homme.

Julia eut un geste de recul. Loz se précipita sur Bull et lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui renversa l'homme à terre. Au lieu de gémir, celui-ci se mit à rire.

Soudain, Julia prit peur. Oh non, ça y est, il l'avait senti ! La jeune fille entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« _Tu n'as pas un pouvoir supérieur au mien. Quelqu'un t'aide. Il y a une vie en toi, qui te soutient._ »

La jeune fille recula. Bull était dans son esprit, il lui parlait !

« On l'emmène, on l'interrogera à la base », dit Cloud.

« Non ! Surtout pas ! » dit Julia.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » dit Barret, surpris.

Julia voulut parler, quand elle vit Bull tendre la main vers elle. Il préparait une nouvelle attaque, et il visait le ventre, cette fois.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, prête à sentir le coup. On entendit des cris, puis le bruit de la lumière qui avait touché sa cible. Elle attendit que la douleur vienne, mais il n'y eut rien.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que… Genesis avait pris le coup. Il se tenait à genoux, son bras en feu. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Bull se redressa puis tendit les mains vers le ciel. Une petite boule de lumière bleue jaillit de ses mains et l'encercla de ses filaments. Il disparut, avec les quatre Turks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le camion roulait, pour revenir à la base. Julia jeta un regard à Genesis. Tifa l'avait soigné avec ses matérias, il allait bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Si elle avait fait plus attention, si elle n'était pas venue…

Enfin, le camion s'arrêta. Tout le monde descendit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Reeve pour faire un débriefing. Mais arrivés à l'ascenseur devant mener à l'étage, Julia prit un autre chemin.

« Julia ! Tu vas où ? » demanda Cloud.

« À l'infirmerie », dit la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as reçu aucune blessure, contrairement à Genesis. D'ailleurs, toi, tu devras nous expliquer comment tu nous as retrouvé. »

L'ex-Soldat Première Classe haussa des épaules puis se tourna vers Julia, qui avait la tête baissée, l'air coupable.

« Ce n'est rien, Julia », dit Genesis, comprenant sa culpabilité.

« Bull a failli m'avoir, et j'ai usé beaucoup de mes pouvoirs », dit la jeune fille.

« Et alors ? C'est notre lot à tous, à chaque combat ! » dit Cloud.

« Je… » La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, puis dit : « Je porte une vie en moi. »

Cloud, Genesis, Tifa et Barret tressaillirent.

« Tu… Quoi ? » dit Cloud.

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Mais… J'ignorais que tu fréquentais quelqu'un ! » dit Cloud.

Il regarda Genesis, Barret, Vincent et Loz.

« Eh, me regarde pas comme ça ! » dit Barret, en levant les mains.

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'Avalanche », dit la jeune fille.

« Et… ça fait combien de temps que tu es… enceinte ? » demanda Cloud.

« Trois mois. »

« Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? »

« Deux mois. »

Cloud fronça des sourcils.

« Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Tu réalises un peu ce que tu fais ? Tu pars en mission, dans ton état, sans même me prévenir ! »

« Non, Vincent le savait, et chez les miens, les femmes restent actives, même pendant leur grossesse, alors… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu faisais partie de mon équipe sur ce coup-là, tu étais sous ma responsabilité, et les Turks ont failli t'avoir, Bull a failli te tuer ! Alors à partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de partir en mission, je veillerai personnellement à ce que Reeve te garde ici, sous haute surveillance ! » cria Cloud, en colère.

La jeune fille l'écouta en silence lui crier dessus. Puis il partit, suivi de Vincent et Genesis, qui lança un regard surpris à Julia. Seul restait Loz, toujours près de Julia, ainsi que Tifa et Barret restés silencieux tout le long de l'échange animé entre elle et Cloud.

« Eh… Félicitations », dit gentiment Tifa.

Julia la regarda avec surprise.

« C'est Yazoo, le père, n'est-ce pas ? » dit la jeune femme.

Julia tressaillit. Comment le savait-elle ?

« J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardiez, tous les deux », dit la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

« Allez, viens, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie », dit Barret.

Ils se mirent en route vers le bout du couloir.

« Au fait, tu sais, Barret, c'est pas mal comme nom, même pour une fille », dit le grand homme.

Julia se retint de rire, tandis que Tifa et Loz levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Néanmoins, maintenant, Julia le savait, elle ne pourrait plus jamais partir en mission. Parce que ses amis le savaient, mais aussi Bull et bientôt le président. Quand il l'apprendrait, il ferait tout pour les capturer, elle et son bébé. Il fallait empêcher cela à tout prix.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera plus dur. Celui-ci était un tournant décisif pour la suite, mais j'ai réussi à le faire long et à y mettre un peu d'action. _

_Ça vous a plu ? _


	8. Rêves et visions

_Hello, tout le monde ! Désolée, je comptais publier ce chapitre il y a près de deux heures, mais il y a eu une coupure d'électricité dans mon quartier, alors j'ai dû attendre pour que tout se remette en marche, y compris l'ordinateur ! _

_Tout de même, c'est effrayant de voir à quel point on dépend des appareils, et ce qu'on ne peut plus faire quand l'électricité est coupée ! Paraît que Barjavel a écrit un livre là-dessus, « Ravages », qui montre comment l'humanité s'en sortirait si ça arrivait sur toute la surface de la Terre. Faudra que je le lise, un de ces quatre, pour voir… _

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews. Au fait, j'espère que le coffret DVD Battlestar Galactica est apprécié… ?  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Rêves et visions**

Tout le monde se tenait rassemblé devant la maison-coquillage d'Ajit. L'équipe d'Avalanche se tenait là, ainsi que les Incarnés, Lucrécia, Genesis, Julia et deux membres de son peuple, les Licornes.

Un radeau avait été installé sur la berge devant eux. Et dessus trônait un autel sur lequel reposait le corps d'une femme vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Il s'agissait de Sarah, la mère de Julia. On avait installé des couronnes de fleurs autour d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, Julia. Sarah aurait fait une merveilleuse grand-mère », dit Lucrécia.

Julia ne dit rien. Son visage était un masque de chagrin et de désespoir. Sa grossesse avait bien progressé, son ventre avait pris du volume en sept mois.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa mère ne pourrait pas la féliciter ni être émue en apprenant que sa fille attendait un enfant. Elle était morte, comme beaucoup de Licornes et de Dragons qui avaient été enlevés par la Shinra. Les recherches menées par le WRO et Avalanche n'avaient permis d'en sauver qu'une poignée. Et la mère de Julia comptait parmi les morts.

« J'étais sûre de pouvoir la sauver. J'en étais si certaine… » dit Julia.

« Tu n'y pouvais rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute », dit Cloud.

Pour une fois, le jeune homme avait abandonné sa froideur et se montrait compatissant.

Julia poussa un soupir résigné.

« Je suis prête », dit-elle.

L'un des Licornes s'approcha alors du coin gauche du radeau et se mit à pousser. Doucement, Julia s'approcha et, avec l'aide de l'autre, se mit à pousser de l'autre côté.

Le radeau quitta la berge et se mit à s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Il descendait tout doucement. À travers ses larmes, Julia regarda l'eau monter sur les rebords, envahir le radeau puis commencer à engloutir l'autel.

Soudain, contre toute attente, Sarah se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Julia.

« Aide-moi ! Julia, je t'en prie, aide-moi ! »

Julia ouvrit des yeux ronds. Non, impossible ! Sa mère était… ?

« Maman ? ! » Elle voulut s'élancer pour l'aider, mais Yazoo et Tifa l'arrêtèrent.

« Non, Julia, c'est trop tard ! » dit Tifa.

L'eau montait, elle avait maintenant atteint la jeune femme à la taille.

« Mais elle est encore en vie, regardez ! Elle va se noyer ! » cria Julia en se débattant.

Sarah tendit la main vers sa fille.

« Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie, Julia ! AIDE-MOIAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle venait de sombrer au fond de l'eau.

Julia se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle mit un instant à réaliser qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle était dans sa chambre au QG du WRO.

Lentement, elle se redressa et porta les mains à son ventre. Un cauchemar ! Cela faisait quatre mois maintenant qu'elle avait abandonné les recherches et laissé les autres mener l'enquête sur son peuple.

Et voilà que ce soir, elle faisait un cauchemar. Yazoo n'était pas là, il était en mission, avec les autres.

Julia baissa tristement la tête. Même si elle avait voulu, elle savait que dans son état, c'était impossible. Son ventre était gros maintenant, elle avait souvent mal au dos, et elle s'affaiblissait d'un point de vue physique.

Résignée, la jeune fille se rallongea doucement dans son lit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tout était si calme, ici… Les grandes plaines verdoyantes près de Nibelheim étaient si calmes et paisibles, en comparaison à la ville. Même la nuit, c'était agréable. Le ciel était dégagé, la lune inondait l'herbe de sa douce lumière argentée.

Assis au pied de la rivière devant la cascade, Genesis admirait l'horizon. Debout à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés en signe d'impatience, Cloud attendait que Vincent sorte de la grotte. Il n'aimait pas trop être seul avec ce Soldat, ex-ami de Sephiroth.

Même s'il commençait à s'habituer à sa présence, il ne pouvait oublier le temps où il avait aidé Zack à lutter contre lui et Hollander.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, au juste ? » demanda Cloud.

Genesis se tourna vers lui.

« Il dit que c'est là que Julia et les garçons ont reçu l'âme de Balthazar. Il espère trouver des traces des Dragons qui pourraient nous mener à une piste quelconque. »

Cloud fit la moue. Contrairement aux autres, Genesis ne traitait pas Kadaj et ses frères d'Incarnés. Il semblait leur accorder une image plus humaine que les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il avait vécu le même enfer qu'eux, autrefois. Mais Cloud, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à les supporter. Même s'il tolérait désormais leur proximité et menait parfois certaines missions de recherches avec eux, un malaise demeurait. Et penser que Julia était enceinte de l'un d'eux l'écœurait. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de Yazoo ? Tout ça le dépassait.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans la grotte.

« Venez voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la grotte et virent Vincent agenouillé au bord du lac devant un petit cristal. Contrairement aux autres bleus, celui-ci diffusait une lumière rouge.

« Hum… Eh bien ! C'est le plus rouge du lot, et alors ? » demanda Cloud.

« Il dégage une énergie différente des autres, elle me rappelle un peu celle de Julia. Cela l'intéressera peut-être. »

Cloud se pencha vers le cristal et fit la moue. Pour lui, les cristaux se ressemblaient tous. Alors qu'est-ce que celui-là avait de si spécial ?

« Et comment on va faire ? Il pèse lourd, et il doit être profondément planté sous terre », dit Genesis.

« J'appelle le WRO, Reeve nous enverra une équipe scientifique pour l'examiner », dit Vincent en sortant son PHS.

« Si Julia l'apprend, elle voudra venir elle-même », dit Genesis.

« Dans son état, pas question ! D'après Yazoo, elle est trop fragile. »

Genesis allait dire autre chose quand soudain, un flash éblouit la grotte. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau voir, Cloud gisait par terre, près du cristal. Ce dernier s'était éteint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » dit Vincent.

« Moi ? Rien ! Je regardais le cristal, c'est tout ! » dit Cloud.

Genesis s'approcha de la pierre. Elle ne brillait plus, et ne dégageait plus aucune énergie.

« Tu l'as cassé ! » dit Genesis, les poings sur les hanches.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait, bon sang ! » dit Cloud, énervé. « Bon, j'en ai marre, je m'en vais ! »

Il sortit de la grotte, laissant Vincent et Genesis seuls avec le cristal désormais éteint.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'enfin ce fut le matin, Julia se leva et se dirigea à la cafétéria pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Deux techniciens et un soldat du WRO étaient assis à des tables respectives et déjeunaient aussi.

Julia venait juste de s'asseoir avec un plateau déjeuner bien rempli quand Youffie entra dans la pièce. Elle semblait fatiguée. En voyant Julia, elle retrouva le sourire et marcha d'un pas plus énergique jusque devant sa table.

« Salut, Juju ! Comment tu te portes ? » demanda la ninja.

« Bien, merci. Et toi ? Comment s'est passée l'enquête ? »

« On n'a rien trouvé. Désolée », dit Youffie.

Julia haussa les épaules. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, toutes ces missions sans aucun résultat la rendaient un peu… apathique.

« Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien pour toi », dit la ninja.

Elle sortit d'une poche de son short un petit paquet-cadeau qu'elle lui tendit.

« Oh… Fallait pas ! » dit Julia, touchée.

« Considère ça comme ton premier petit cadeau de maternité. »

Julia déballa le paquet et trouva un petit coffret en bois où était sculpté un petit dragon. Elle ouvrit le coffret et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds d'admiration. Elle sortit une petite chaîne où pendait un grelot en argent, avec de fins motifs de Mako incrustés dedans.

« C'est… un pendentif spécial pour les mères. On dit que le chant du grelot donne de la force à la mère et apaise le bébé. Ma mère en avait un aussi, quand j'allais venir au monde. »

Julia offrit un sourire ému à son amie.

« C'est magnifique comme cadeau ! Mais ça a dû te coûter cher, non ? »

« Oh non, pratiquement rien ! » dit la ninja en levant son bras en l'air.

Julia plissa les yeux, puis secoua la tête. Youffie avait encore volé, comme d'habitude ! Julia passa le pendentif autour de son cou, puis son sourire disparut.

« Ça ne va pas ? » dit la ninja.

« Oh rien… J'ai du mal à dormir, ces derniers temps. »

« Tu te fais du souci pour les tiens, c'est normal. Tu veux qu'on en discute ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant devant elle.

« Non, je… Enfin… J'ai l'impression que ma mère essaie de communiquer avec moi, ces derniers temps. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, la nuit dernière, où elle semblait essayer d'entrer en contact avec moi. »

Youffie plissa les yeux.

« Elle a pu te transmettre des informations ? »

« Non, aucune. Ce rêve me faisait peur en plus, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. »

Youffie parut hésiter devant sa réponse.

« Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? » dit Julia.

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Crois-moi, chez les miens, ce genre de choses est possible, Cloud a même affirmé pendant un temps qu'il pouvait communiquer avec Aéris par le rêve. C'est juste que… on ne sait pas trop quoi faire… Il n'y a pas vraiment d'informations utiles dans ton rêve, ou ta vision… »

Julia poussa un soupir. En effet, ils n'en savaient toujours pas plus. Juste à ce moment, Barret, Tifa, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Cait Sith et Genesis arrivèrent, l'air fatigué.

« On a tous terminé nos rapports de mission, c'est pas trop tôt ! » dit Kadaj.

« On peut se joindre à vous ? » demanda Tifa.

Yazoo s'assit près de Julia sans attendre de réponse et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui manquait, chaque fois qu'il partait en mission sans elle.

« Bien sûr, venez ! » dit Youffie.

Le reste d'Avalanche ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux. Seuls Cloud, Vincent et Genesis manquaient à l'appel. Julia faillit leur demander si leurs missions respectives avaient réussi, mais elle comprit en voyant que chacun parlait d'autre chose qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé non plus. La jeune fille se força à sourire et se joindre à leurs discussions, mais intérieurement, elle avait mal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shelke était dans son laboratoire, occupée à taper au clavier d'un ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte automatique s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et sourit.

« Bonjour, Julia. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonjour, Shelke. Je vais bien, mais j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. »

L'adolescente abandonna son ordinateur et fit s'asseoir Julia à une chaise puis s'assit devant elle.

« Je voulais te demander… C'est vrai que tu peux explorer l'esprit des gens en te connectant à eux via l'informatique ? »

Shelke haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Julia lui posait-elle ces questions ? Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

« Je peux me mettre en contact avec leur esprit grâce à un logiciel de connexion synaptique donnant accès à une réalité virtuelle, alors en quelque sorte, oui, cela me permet de sonder l'esprit. »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais le faire pour moi ? Me connecter avec ma mère ? »

Shelke parut surprise puis elle fronça des sourcils.

« Non, c'est dangereux, Julia. Surtout dans ton état. Ça pourrait avoir des effets secondaires indésirables qui vous affecteraient, toi et ton enfant. Et je n'ai aucune donnée sur ta mère, je n'ai donc rien, aucune piste qui me permettrait de la retrouver. »

« Si, tu as des renseignements. Ils sont là », dit Julia en posant un doigt sur sa tempe.

Shelke se leva pour retourner à son ordinateur.

« Je regrette, Julia, mais je ne le ferai pas. Inutile d'insister. »

Julia lui lança un regard suppliant puis soupira. Personne l'aiderait donc ? Agacée, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle traversa le couloir quand soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle s'agrippa au mur tandis qu'un vertige la saisissait. Son front se couvrit de sueur. Elle sentait ses jambes prêtes à la lâcher.

« Eh ! »

Elle reconnut cette voix. C'était celle de Cid. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle ne leva pas la tête, elle était trop fatiguée. Au moment où elle commençait à tomber, elle sentit deux bras puissants la rattraper puis la faire s'asseoir en douceur par terre.

Julia porta les mains à son ventre.

« Contractions ? » demanda doucement Cid.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le pilote. Il parlait rarement d'une voix aussi calme et surtout, sans utiliser de gros mots.

« Oui », souffla Julia.

« Je vais chercher une infirmière… » dit le pilote en faisant mine de se lever.

« Non ! Ça va passer. J'ai juste… besoin de me calmer, de souffler… »

Compréhensif, Cid resta près d'elle, attendant qu'elle aille mieux.

« Tu en es à combien de mois ? » demanda Cid.

« Sept mois et demi… Aie ! » dit la jeune fille. Elle pencha brusquement la tête en avant.

« Je fonce chercher quelqu'un, c'est décidé ! » dit Cid.

« Non ! » Julia venait de l'agripper au bras. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant. « C'est ma faute… Je me suis énervée, avec Shelke. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Rien, je… Je pensais trouver un moyen de retrouver les miens, mais… dans mon état, elle ne veut pas que je prenne de risques. »

« Eh, elle a raison, regarde-toi, tu souffres le #&%§ martyr, ton bébé semble avoir un problème ! »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! Il m'a juste donné un coup de pied… »

Cid écarquilla les yeux. Ce genre de chose était possible ? ! Julia lui prit la main et la posa doucement sur son ventre.

« Tenez, il recommence… »

Cid eut envie de retirer sa main, mais Julia la maintenait et soudain, il le sentit. En effet, le bébé bougeait.

« Waouh ! Le petit bonhomme s'impatiente, comme sa mère », dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Julia sourit, puis poussa un soupir. Le bébé s'était arrêté. Cid l'aida à se relever.

« Bon, écoute… La chambre que je partage avec Shera n'est pas loin, ça te dirait de venir ? Elle est scientifique, alors si un autre problème se pointe, elle pourra aider, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille accepta. Se tenant au bras du pilote, elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre indiquée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis s'éveilla dans un lit de l'auberge de Nibelheim. Vincent avait loué une chambre pour trois le temps qu'ils continuent les recherches dans la grotte.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller déjeuner, il vit Cloud debout devant la fenêtre, avec l'air boudeur. Genesis préféra l'ignorer. La mauvaise humeur de ce blondinet l'agaçait. Il n'avait pas envie de le provoquer.

Cloud le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Une fois seul, il se replongea dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé dans la grotte. Il n'avait pas touché le cristal, c'était la vérité. Pourtant, la lumière rouge s'était intensifiée à l'intérieur, elle avait monté vers le sommet du cristal, puis l'avait frappé au visage.

Il avait eu des visions brusques : Ajit, tout le monde réuni devant le lac, une femme sur un radeau qui appelait à l'aide, et Julia…

Puis plus rien, le contact s'était coupé. Tout ça le plongeait dans la confusion. Cette vision avait paru si réelle… Que se passait-il ? Tout ça l'inquiétait.

Une heure plus tard, les trois hommes se mirent en route vers la grotte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent que le cristal d'hier brillait à nouveau, mais d'une belle lumière bleue cette fois, comme les autres.

Vincent l'examina : son énergie n'avait rien de particulier, cette fois.

Finalement, leurs recherches ne menant à rien de nouveau, ils décidèrent de rentrer au QG du WRO. Cloud en ressentit une grande joie intérieure : il commençait à avoir mal à la tête depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette grotte.

Les trois hommes retournèrent donc en ville. Depuis les ravages causés par les hommes de paille des Dragons, la ville avait été restaurée, Reeve avait même laissé des gens s'y installer. Des personnes normales cette fois, et non pas des employés de la Shinra.

Tard dans la nuit, Cloud était dans sa chambre, essayant de trouver le sommeil dans son lit. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son mal de tête persistait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia espérait que ce soir, elle dormirait paisiblement. Yazoo s'allongea dans le lit près d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener contre lui. La tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme, Julia ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit facilement, sa grossesse commençait à l'épuiser.

Yazoo la regarda s'endormir avec un pincement de cœur. Elle avait changé depuis la disparition des siens. Un masque d'inquiétude était collé à son visage. Il sentit sous sa main leur enfant qui bougeait. Il sourit, puis caressa doucement la peau du ventre de Julia. Au moins, elle était en sécurité ici, et leur enfant aussi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Au lieu de se réveiller dans sa chambre avec Yazoo, elle vit qu'elle était allongée sur un tapis de mousse au pied d'un arbre, dans le jardin du manoir des Licornes, en Angleterre. Ce devait être l'été, il régnait un soleil magnifique ! Le kiosque du jardin était fleuri, les piliers recouverts de lierre où des liserons avaient fleuri. Des oiseaux chantaient dans les branches des arbres.

Julia se redressa lentement et regarda autour d'elle. Soudain, une forme humaine se dessina devant elle, puis une femme apparut.

« Maman ! » dit Julia, partagée entre la joie et l'incrédulité.

Sarah s'approcha d'elle et se figea en voyant son ventre.

« Oh, chérie… » dit-elle, émue.

Julia lui sourit.

« Oui, tu vas être grand-mère… » dit la jeune fille.

Sarah releva les yeux et parut étrangement triste.

« Je ferais mieux de m'en aller, alors… »

Elle fit mine de se retourner, son image commença à s'effacer.

« NON ! Attends ! Tu es réelle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Julia.

Sarah redevint plus concrète et regarda sa fille avec hésitation.

« Oui… Je vais bien, mais… je peux attendre. Tu ne peux pas nous aider dans cet état, ce serait trop dangereux. »

« Non ! Dis-moi où vous êtes, tous ! Je le dirai à mes compagnons, ils enverront des secours ! »

Sarah parut hésiter. Elle connaissait bien sa fille, Julia n'était pas du genre à lâcher si facilement. Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Tout le paysage autour des deux jeunes femmes parut se distordre.

« Ça va mal… Il commence à souffrir, je dois arrêter », dit Sarah.

« Qui ? Qui souffre ? »

« Un jeune homme blond… Il a capté mon message dans un cristal… Je me sers de lui comme relais, et les cellules de Jenova en lui me facilitent la tâche, surtout avec celles du bébé en toi, la liaison est parfaite, mais… il est somnambule, je le sens bouger, ça va mal, mon contrôle n'est pas parfait… je reviendrai ! »

Le rêve s'éteignit. Julia ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers Yazoo endormi et soupira. Alors, ce n'était pas que des rêves qu'elle faisait la nuit. Sa mère était en vie. Et les autres aussi. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas où ils étaient.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra plus fort Yazoo. Le jeune homme se réveilla et lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Eh… Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

Julia se contenta d'enfouir la tête dans son cou et d'y pleurer. Ils étaient en vie ! Les siens étaient en vie, mais ils avaient besoin d'aide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent se réveilla avec la sensation que quelque chose clochait.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir pendant la nuit. Curieux, il se leva et alla frapper à la chambre de Cloud. Pas de réponse. Inquiet, il alla à celle de Genesis. Ce dernier lui ouvrit.

« Genesis, tu aurais vu Cloud sortir de sa chambre, ce matin ? »

« Heu, pas que je sache, je viens de me réveiller… »

Inquiet, Vincent descendit voir l'aubergiste. Genesis le suivit. Le vieil homme leur ouvrit la porte. La chambre était encore dans le désordre, on pouvait voir le lit qui n'avait pas été fait.

De plus en plus inquiets, Vincent et Genesis fouillèrent l'auberge, puis allèrent dehors interroger des gens qui dirent ne pas l'avoir vu.

Retournant dans le salon de l'auberge, ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire quand soudain, un cri de femme terrorisé retentit.

Les deux hommes coururent jusqu'aux cuisines de l'auberge. La femme de l'aubergiste se tenait devant la porte de la chambre froide. À travers le hublot, on pouvait voir un visage glacé.

« Cloud ? ! ! » dit Genesis, ahuri, se demandant ce qu'il fichait là.

Vincent enfonça la porte. Le corps de Cloud, collé contre la vitre, tomba en arrière. Genesis l'attrapa puis le relâcha aussitôt.

« Tu le lâches ? ! » dit Vincent, choqué.

« C'est un réflexe ! Il est glacé ! » dit Genesis.

Le corps de Cloud était bleu et couvert de givre. Vincent n'y comprenait rien. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver là ? Les deux hommes le transportèrent hors de l'auberge jusqu'à un café. Là, Vincent ordonna qu'on lui serve une bouteille de cognac entière.

Dès que la patronne la lui remit, il la déboucha puis colla le goulot contre les lèvres de Cloud. Le contenu de la bouteille se mit à descendre tout doucement. La glace se mit à fondre tout doucement, puis des gouttes d'eau ruisselèrent tout le long du corps de Cloud.

Sa peau prit bientôt une teinte brunâtre.

« C'est bien, il reprend des couleurs », dit Genesis tout en lui prenant une main qu'il se mit à frictionner.

« Oui, mais… ce n'est pas une très jolie couleur », dit Vincent. Et dire que Youffie le trouvait toujours très pâle, lui !

Bientôt, tout le contenu de la bouteille disparut. Le nez de Cloud prit une teinte rouge.

« Ah ? Ah… ! » dit Genesis.

Le visage de Cloud s'anima.

« Ah… **Ah**… **AH**… TCHÂÂ ! » hurla Cloud.

« Il est guéri ! » dit Genesis.

Vincent se demanda si c'était vraiment le cas. Une fois debout, Cloud se mit à tourner sur lui-même et regarder autour de lui avec l'air perdu.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Vincent.

« Mloi ?… Mloi ? ! En plein florme, mlon vlieux ! En vloiture ! » dit-il en agitant les bras devant lui.

Il se heurta à la porte de sortie. Tandis que Vincent payait la bouteille, Genesis le suivit. Cloud zigzaguait en direction du camion de WRO qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir ici.

« C'est mloi quli vlous reclondluis, les glars ! On vla vloir ce qule ce mlotleur a dlans le vlentre ! » dit Cloud en sortant les clés de sa poche.

« Ça, c'est l'alcool », dit Genesis.

« On ne va pas le laisser conduire, enfin ? ! » dit Vincent.

Genesis se mit devant la portière que Cloud s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

« Écoute, Cloud ! Tu es fatigué… Et d'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai envie de conduire, alors… »

« Tlltltarlatata ! C'est moi ! D'ailleurs, j'ai la tlé… latll… la… c… clé de clontact ! »

Bondissant loin de Genesis, Cloud se jucha sur le rebord de la fontaine de la place de la ville et mit les clés au-dessus.

« Et si on ne me laisse pas condluire, eh bien, je la laisse tlomber dans l'eau, moi, la tlé de conclact ! » dit Cloud.

« Ton attitude est indigne d'un chef d'équipe, Cloud ! » cria Vincent, énervé.

Cloud se mit à frotter son nez avec un air triste, comme un enfant brimé.

« Bouuh ! Qu'il est sérieuuux ! »

Il se laissa tomber du rebord et s'agrippa au cou de Vincent.

« Eh bien, Vin… cent, mon ami, dd'accord ! Je te donne la c… clé. »

Il la lança plus qu'il la donna. Soulagé, Vincent se détacha de lui. Il empestait l'alcool ! Il se dirigea vers le camion.

« En route, on a perdu du temps, et Julia doit s'inquiéter », dit Vincent en donnant les clés à Genesis.

« Ec… Ec… Exact ! » dit Cloud.

Il fit demi-tour, vers le café.

« Allons b… boire un petit verre p… pour nous donner du cou… rage ! »

Vincent l'attrapa violemment par le col de sa veste et l'entraîna vers le camion en pestant. Et dire qu'il vivait au 7th Heaven, un endroit où on buvait beaucoup d'alcool ! Il pensait que Tifa lui aurait appris à mieux tenir la boisson que ça.

* * *

_Bon, je m'arrête là ! Désolée, vous en saurez plus dans le prochain, vous verrez. Je voulais essayer de terminer ce chapitre sur une petite note marrante, malgré la situation dramatique de Julia. J'espère que ça ira. _

_À bientôt ! _


	9. Jeu de piste

_Merci à Yukira Shiroi et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews. _

_Ah, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis créé un blog. j'y mets mes créations personnelles, les nouvelles que je souhaite partager avec d'autres, etc. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil si vous êtes curieux. Voici l'adresse (Désolée pour les espaces, le site m'y oblige) : _h t t p : / / l e c r i s t a l d e m e l u s i n e . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Jeu de piste**

Lucrécia venait d'apprendre que Vincent et son équipe revenaient, avec apparemment une intéressante découverte liée aux cristaux de la grotte où elle avait vécu plusieurs années.

La jeune femme traversa les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans le garage. Vincent descendait juste du véhicule garé. Il semblait un peu agacé. En voyant Lucrécia, son regard s'éclaira. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis s'écarta d'elle. Genesis salua la jeune femme d'un signe de tête.

« Cloud n'est pas revenu avec vous ? » dit-elle, voyant qu'ils n'étaient que deux.

« Oh si ! Mais je viens d'appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle l'emmène à l'infirmerie, il a un léger problème », dit Vincent.

Juste à ce moment résonna un « ATCHÂ » si puissant que Lucrécia sursauta.

« Terrifiant mariage de la reine des cuites avec le roi des rhumes », dit Genesis en levant les bras d'un geste fatidique.

La porte du garage s'ouvrit. Kadaj et Loz entrèrent, l'air inquiet.

« On a entendu crier ! C'était quoi ? Vous avez ramené un monstre qui rugit ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Non, juste un pochetron enrhumé », dit Genesis en ouvrant le battant arrière du camion.

Cloud était affalé sur un siège, le nez rouge, et il reniflait constamment.

« Compris, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie », dit Loz.

Il le souleva sur une épaule et sortit. Tandis qu'il montait un escalier menant à l'infirmerie, Cloud s'agita et se mit à chanter : « Quand je monte, je monte, je monte chez toiâââ… J'ai le cœur, le cœur, le cœur qui bââât… »

Loz leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était pour ce type que Tifa craquait ? ! Des fois, il avait du mal à comprendre les humains.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle de soins et le déposait sur un lit, il vit un cristal glisser de la poche de Cloud. Curieux, il se pencha et le ramassa. C'était un morceau de cristal de la grotte de Lucrécia, il en reconnaissait la forme. Il brillait d'une faible lumière. Ce n'était pas de la mako, il y avait un curieux amalgame de rouge et de noir. L'énergie lui rappelait un peu celle de Julia, mais en moins… bienveillante.

Un peu inquiet, il allait le jeter quand l'infirmière le vit et lui demanda de le lui donner. Elle allait l'amener au laboratoire pour examen, tout ce qui servait de piste était utile pour les recherches, ces temps-ci.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Loz sursauta. Il vit Tifa dans l'encadrement, les poings sur les hanches, l'air furieux. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, puis vit Cloud et marcha jusqu'à lui.

Loz comprit qu'il valait mieux s'en aller. Il s'éclipsa pour rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était près de cinq heures du matin quand Lucrécia s'étira. Elle avait fini l'examen du cristal. Elle était fière de sa réussite. La jeune femme se redressa sur le siège et s'écarta de l'ordinateur. Elle s'étira et tourna la tête pour soulager la tension.

Vincent allait lui reprocher d'être restée éveillée toute la nuit pour ce travail, mais la jeune femme avait besoin de s'isoler dans le travail ces derniers temps. La mort de Balthazar la hantait encore, elle avait ravivé des douleurs liées au passé.

Même si la jeune femme admettait enfin ses sentiments pour l'ancien Turk, elle ne se sentait pas encore complètement prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation avec lui. Et Vincent ne semblait pas pressé non plus, ce qu'il était devenu le gênait par moment, voire le hantait au point qu'il avait peur de faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait.

Lucrécia se leva et marcha jusqu'à une table où, dans deux flacons de verre isolants, se trouvaient deux petits nuages d'énergie. L'un était d'un rouge pur, l'autre noir. Les deux énergies du cristal, isolées l'une de l'autre.

La jeune femme vit des données s'afficher sur son ordinateur. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et se mit à lire. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un tout de suite ! Mais qui ? Elle sortit son PHS et composa un numéro.

Dans l'aile ouest du QG du WRO, dans l'une des chambres, Kadaj sortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux trempés. Il sortait juste de la douche et avait enfilé un pantalon quand son téléphone s'était mis à téléphoner. Qui pouvait appeler à une heure pareille ?

« Allô ? »

« _Kadaj ? C'est Lucrécia ! Désolée d'appeler à cette heure, mais j'ai fait une découverte, et je voulais vraiment en parler à quelqu'un._ »

« Ah bon ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« _Tu te souviens des cristaux dans la grotte où vous m'aviez trouvée ? L'un d'eux renfermait Balthazar._ »

Kadaj leva les yeux au ciel. Oh oui, il se souvenait bien de ça !

« _Eh bien, le fragment de cristal ramené par Cloud m'a permis d'analyser l'énergie qu'utilisent les Dragons. C'est une énergie semblable à celle des Licornes, mais elle contient des éléments néfastes, d'une autre sorte d'énergie mauvaise. Je suis parvenue à isoler les deux. Et avec l'énergie pure, je crois que je peux inventer un appareil qui nous permettrait de localiser n'importe quel descendant de Minerva sur toute la surface de la planète ! Ce serait le moyen idéal pour retrouver le peuple de Julia !_ »

Kadaj fit la moue. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris, mais la dernière phrase oui.

« Super ! Et tu penses fabriquer cette machine quand ? »

« _Je dois déjà présenter le fruit de mes travaux à Reeve et recevoir son autorisation pour la suite des travaux…_ »

Tout en parlant, Lucrécia s'approcha de la cafetière posée dans un coin de la pièce et se servir une tasse. Elle la posa près des deux flacons puis s'approcha de l'ordinateur pour l'éteindre. Elle ignorait qu'au moment où elle s'était retournée, le nuage noir dans l'un des flacons s'était mis à bouger, puis un léger filament traversa le verre et flotta jusqu'à la tasse blanche, qui prit une inquiétante couleur grisâtre.

« _Eh bien, je suis content pour toi ! Féliciations…_ » dit Kadaj.

« C'est gentil, merci ! » dit la jeune femme.

Elle saisit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Sitôt la première gorgée bue, elle fit la grimace. Son café avait un goût incroyablement amer. Elle regarda la tasse, et parut soudain affolée.

« _A… ALLO ! __Kadaj ! Ne quitte pas ! Viens vite ! Je viens de commettre une horrible méprise ! __Je… Je… Aaaah… __Je ne réponds pas de ce que je pourrais… V… vite ! Empêche-moi de… de…_ »

« De… quoi ? » dit Kadaj, inquiet.

Soudain, il recula le téléphone de son oreille tandis que l'on entendit hurler : « DE TOUS VOUS TUER ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Traîné par Tifa, Cloud marcha en grommelant jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Lucrécia ! Vincent était déjà là, avec Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz et Julia.

« On vient de recevoir la nouvelle ! Comment va Lucrécia ? » demanda Tifa.

« Elle n'est pas dans son bureau », dit Vincent.

« Ni dans sa chambre, on a vérifié », dit Julia.

« Il arrive tout le temps des trucs à Lucrécia ! » gémit Cloud en bâillant.

« Un peu de respect, Cloud ! » dit Tifa.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules. Juste à ce moment, Shelke arriva, l'air essoufflé.

« Venez au labo, je crois que j'ai compris ! »

Ils suivirent tous la jeune fille jusque là-bas. Julia vit tout de suite les deux flacons et fronça des sourcils.

« Ces énergies… »

« Eh oui, ce sont les composants de la magie des Dragons. Lucrécia travaillait dessus, si j'en crois les données de l'ordinateur », dit Shelke.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a fait une expérience sur elle avec ça ? » dit Loz.

« Non ! Non, je ne lis rien là-dessus, et Lucrécia écrit toujours quelque chose avant de passer à l'étape suivante », dit Shelke.

Yazoo se pencha vers le sol et souleva des débris de tasse de café noirâtres.

« Je crois que j'ai la solution… Elle a bu du café imprégné de cette saleté, sans le réaliser à temps », dit le jeune homme.

« Mais alors… qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver ? » demanda Tifa, inquiète.

« Elle doit être influencée par l'énergie négative… Ça la rend folle, elle peut être n'importe où, en train de faire n'importe quoi », dit Julia.

« Bon, alors on va la chercher ! » décida Loz.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Lucrécia entra, un curieux objet de métal carré dans les mains.

« Oh ! Quelle chance, tu es revenue toute seule ! » dit Julia, souriante.

Elle voulut s'approcher, mais Yazoo l'en empêcha et se mit devant elle. Car Lucrécia n'avait pas l'air normal. Ses yeux, d'habitude verts, avaient pris une teinte noirâtre. Son visage affichait un air malveillant.

« Ce regard… Elle est devenue méchante ! » réalisa Tifa, avec un frisson.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'est plus elle-même… Shelke, je t'en prie, il faut vite trouver un antidote ! » dit Vincent.

« Je m'en occupe, laissez-moi le temps de calculer la formule chimique via l'ordinateur », dit Shelke, en se mettant à taper au clavier.

Les autres regardèrent Lucrécia. La jeune femme demeura immobile un moment, puis se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, le regard dans le vague.

« Dites… Elle a quelque chose dans les mains… » remarqua Cloud.

« On le lui enlève… » suggéra doucement Vincent.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent doucement d'elle, chacun d'un côté. Soudain, Cloud saisit la boîte, tandis que Vincent prit la jeune femme par la taille.

Celle-ci, furieuse, lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la jambe, puis saisit le nez de Cloud et le tordit violemment. Kadaj rattrapa la boîte de ses mains et se figea. Il tenait dans ses mains un détonateur de bombe !

« Oh non ! Me dis pas que c'est… » dit Julia.

« Si… Il y a la marque Shinra là-dessus, c'est bien un détonateur ! » dit Kadaj en l'examinant.

« Gouette ! Et boi, j'ai le dez en sang », gémit Cloud en se pressant son pauvre nez endolori.

Kadaj regarda la boîte. Un fil en descendait et traversait la pièce, pour sortir par la porte.

« Elle peut l'avoir mise n'importe où… On fonce la chercher ! Toi, trouve de quoi couper le fil », dit Vincent à Cloud.

Il sortit avec Vincent et les trois frères, laissant Julia, Shelke, Vincent et Cloud seuls avec Lucrécia, qui fulminait dans son coin, furieuse qu'on lui ait enlevé sa boîte.

Cloud regarda autour de lui avec l'air perdu. Il n'avait pas pris d'arme sur lui avant de venir ici !

_Couper le fil… Il en a de bonnes, Vincent ! Mais pourquoi j'ai pas pris mon épée ? ! _

Il essaya de le couper avec les dents, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Paniqué, il se mit à fouiller sur le bureau, à jeter les feuilles de formules chimiques et les livres, manquant les jeter sur Shelke.

« Eh, du calme ! » dit Shelke.

« Un couteau ! Quelque chose qui coupe ! Par pitié ! » dit Cloud.

Voyant que le jeune homme s'était éloigné, Lucrécia se pencha et reprit le détonateur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans les couloirs du QG, Kadaj et ses frères suivaient le fil. Celui-ci montait vers le plafond, et disparaissait dedans. Loz se servit de ses poings pour faire un trou.

« Ça mène aux conduits d'aération… » dit Vincent.

« J'y vais, attendez-moi là », dit Kadaj.

Le fil en mains, Il monta dans le tunnel et se mit à ramper, le fil toujours en mains.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud venait de trouver une paire de ciseaux quand il se rendit compte que Lucrécia était sortie.

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas surveillée, vous ? ! » cria Cloud aux filles.

Julia et Tifa avaient fixé Shelke tandis qu'elle tapait sur l'ordinateur.

« EH ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Cloud en courant après Lucrécia dans les couloirs.

« Cause toujours ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! » rit Lucrécia, en jubilant.

Elle traversa un vestibule et, avec une force impressionnante, sauta sur une pile de caisses entreposées là. Bien à l'abri au sommet, elle tira sur le fil pour le ramener à elle, afin que Cloud ne puisse le couper.

« Je vais tous vous tuer ! Boum maintenant ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » dit-elle en levant la main pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

« NNNON ! NE FAITES PAS ÇA ! » cria Cloud, affolé.

Juste à ce moment, Shelke, Tifa et Julia arrivèrent en courant.

« Cloud ! Ramène-la ! L'antidote est prêt, je dois le lui injecter ! » dit Shelke, une seringue à la main.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, il va nous falloir une sarbacane », dit Cloud.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, Kadaj n'en pouvait plus. C'était le septième virage dans les conduits qu'il prenait, ce jeu de piste n'en finissait plus.

« Quel crétin, j'aurais dû laisser un autre y aller ! Il y en a des plus minces que moi ! C'était bien la peine de laisser Cloud avec la bombe, il a déjà dû couper le fil », grommela le jeune homme.

Enfin, il déboucha sur une sortie. Il se retrouva dans une pièce où de gros tuyaux d'énergie parcourraient les murs, branchés à des ordinateurs couverts de voyants lumineux.

_La salle des réacteurs… L'endroit idéal pour faire une grosse explosion_, pensa Kadaj en regardant autour de lui.

Il aperçut le fil, qui serpentait le long d'une espèce de grosse bombonne métallique. La bombe était dessus. Kadaj s'approcha et vit qu'en plus, elle était vissée. Lucrécia avait beau être droguée, elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié pour autant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la salle des caisses, Lucrécia les regardait en ricanant.

« Héhéhé ! Et je vais tous vous… » dit-elle.

« Ouioui ! ON SAIT ! » cria Cloud, énervé.

« Lucrécia ! Descends, je t'en prie ! » dit Julia.

Cloud réfléchit. Le fil descendait de la caisse pour partir vers les tuyaux d'aération. Il s'en approcha, et tendit la main pour le prendre, quand le fil se mit à bouger. Lucrécia le tirait dans tous les sens en riant, pour le gêner.

Mais, à force de gigoter, Lucrécia perdit l'équilibre sur la caisse. Elle tomba vers le bas.

« ATTENTION ! » cria Julia.

Tifa bondit et se mit sous la jeune femme, amortissant ainsi sa chute de justesse. Mais le détonateur avait glissé des mains de Lucrécia et chutait vers le bas.

« NON ! » hurla Cloud.

Il plongea en avant pour le rattraper, quand le détonateur s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol. Cloud leva les yeux et comprit que le fil, trop court, avait été arrêté par les caisses. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, puis se releva et le prit dans ses mains.

Shelke se précipita pour en profiter. La chute avait sonné Lucrécia. La jeune fille lui prit le bras et lui injecta l'antidote. Cinq secondes après, les yeux de la jeune femme reprirent leur belle couleur émeraude.

« Elle est guérie ! » dit Julia, soulagée.

Saisissant les ciseaux, Cloud coupa net le fil. Loin d'ici, Kadaj avait fini de détacher la bombe et se tenait assis par terre en soufflant, épuisé. Il avait utilisé une matéria de feu avec une grande délicatesse pour faire fondre les vis sans faire chauffer la bombe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Le lendemain de cette aventure… _

Lucrécia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit qu'elle était en chemise d'hôpital, allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie.

Vincent se tenait à son chevet.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Vincent.

« Je… Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Lucrécia.

« Rien, rassure-toi. »

Soudain, la jeune femme se redressa, l'air affolé.

« Mon Dieu ! Je me souviens ! Une bombe ! Je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'a remise en lieu sûr, dans la salle d'armement isolée du QG. Et le garde que tu avais assommé ne t'en veut pas du tout. »

Lucrécia baissa les yeux.

« J'ai encore fait des choses atroces, sous l'effet de l'énergie des Dragons, je… »

Vincent lui prit doucement la main.

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même, Julia elle-même l'affirme, et tu sais qu'elle est la mieux placée pour ce genre de choses. Shelke poursuit tes recherches, une machine est en cours de construction. Bientôt, nous retrouverons les Licornes et les Dragons, grâce à ta découverte ! »

Rassurée, la jeune femme se rallongea dans le lit.

« Je suis désolée, Vincent. »

« Mais non, ne t'en fais pas… »

Un silence fit suite à ces mots. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent.

« J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû me coucher tôt, mais au lieu de ça, je… »

« Arrête de te reprocher tout ce qui se passe ! Tu sais bien que je ne t'en voudrai jamais. »

« Ah bon ? Jamais ? » dit Lucrécia, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Eh ! N'en profite pas ! » dit Vincent, saisissant l'idée.

Lucrécia rit, puis se redressa et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu ne me reprocheras donc pas ça ? »

Elle le saisit soudain par le col de sa cape et l'embrassa. D'abord stupéfait, Vincent cligna des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ferait ça. Puis il ferma les yeux et approfondit leur baiser.

Ils s'écartèrent enfin, pour reprendre leur souffle. Vincent se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Julia apparut dans l'entrebâillement, et pointa le sol. Cloud, Tifa, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo étaient vautrés par terre. Ils s'étaient trop appuyés contre la porte pour regarder par l'entrebâillement.

« Oh, vous, alors… ! » dit Vincent.

Les espions eurent un rire gêné, puis se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle. Vincent sortit aussi, pour aller les gronder.

Restée seule, Lucrécia se rallongea dans son lit et sourit. Au fond, tout irait bien, maintenant.


	10. Un dernier espoir

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews. _

_Petit problème : mes parents et moi avons fini de regarder les saisons 1, 2 et 3 de Ghost Whisperer, mais la 4 ne nous plaît pas du tout, on nous enlève trop de personnages que l'on aimait. Du coup, je souhaite savoir si quelqu'un serait intéressé à l'idée de recevoir le coffret DVD de la saison 4. Un fan de Ghost Whisperer comme moi, je ne sais pas…_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Un dernier espoir**

« Rien à faire, la machine ne fonctionne pas », dit Reeve.

Vincent et Kadaj se tenaient debout devant son bureau. Shelke se tenait à la droite du dirigeant du WRO. Elle avait l'air déçue. Mais intérieurement, elle était vexée. Vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à finir cette machine.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est impossible de fabriquer ce genre de détecteur ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Non ! Il est impossible de le faire sans Lucrécia, mais elle est encore faible », dit Reeve.

« Je peux encore essayer, sans elle… » dit Shelke.

« Non, Shelke. Tu as déjà tout essayé, tu en as même fait plus que ce qu'on attendait de toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Nous devons juste attendre. »

« Julia ne va pas apprécier ça », dit Kadaj.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En effet, Julia n'avait pas apprécié la nouvelle. Mais ce soir, elle se força à ne pas manifester sa mauvaise humeur. Elle se mit au lit sans rien dire, attendant que Yazoo la rejoigne. Elle s'endormit assez vite.

Soudain, elle sentit un souffle d'air chaud sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et reconnut l'endroit où sa mère l'avait contactée en rêve. Celle-ci apparut. Elle avait changé.

Elle avait maigri, des cernes entouraient ses yeux. Elle semblait si lasse…

« Maman… Où te caches-tu ? Dis-le-moi, je t'en prie ! »

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas… Tout devient noir… »

« Dis-moi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ! »

« La mer… Un bateau… Des palmiers… »

Julia sentit l'espoir l'envahir. Elle connaissait un endroit ressemblant à ça.

« Costa del Sol… C'est là que tu es ? »

« Julia… Sois forte, je t'en prie ! Je ne sais pas si… »

Soudain, l'image de sa mère se fit plus floue.

« Non ! Maman ! »

Trop tard. La vision s'éteignit. Julia se redressa dans le lit. Elle sentit la main de Yazoo se poser sur son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

« Je sais où est ma mère… » dit-elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? » dit Cloud.

« C'est vrai, n'oublions pas que le gros Bull est du côté de la Shinra ! » reconnut Barret.

Tout Avalanche était réuni dans le bureau de Reeve, avec les Incarnés, Genesis et Julia. La jeune fille leur avait raconté son rêve.

« Je suis sûre que c'était elle ! Ma mère semblait si faible… »

« Mais as-tu reconnu son aura ? » demanda Shelke, méfiante.

Julia plissa les yeux.

« Vous doutez de moi, ou bien de mon interprétation de la vision que j'ai eue ? »

« Du calme ! Restons concentrés ! » dit Reeve, en levant les mains. « Bon, Cloud, choisis tes coéquipiers puis allez inspecter Costa del Sol. »

« Je viens avec vous », dit Julia.

« Non, on en a déjà discuté ! » dit Cloud.

« Si les miens sont là-bas, personne ne pourra détecter leur présence exceptée moi ! » dit Julia.

Reeve secoua la tête, puis regarda Yazoo.

« Je viens avec toi », dit le jeune homme.

« Bon… Alors, vous venez avec moi », dit Cloud.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le voyage en camion jusqu'à Costa del Sol prit deux jours. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la station balnéaire. L'endroit était redevenu comme autrefois : une jolie plage, des maisons bien entretenues, des gens souriants, la plage, les palmiers…

Pourtant, on regardait avec méfiance ces deux hommes aux yeux Mako, à l'allure de Soldat, qui marchaient à travers la ville, avec l'air de chercher quelque chose. Le souvenir de Deepground était encore vif dans l'esprit de beaucoup de gens. Mais la présence d'une jeune femme enceinte marchant à leurs côtés les surprenait.

Cloud chargea Yazoo de rester avec Julia et d'enquêter de leur côté, tandis qu'il irait vérifier du côté de la plage.

Une fois devant l'océan, il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de l'eau. Cet endroit semblait si calme… Il s'aperçut que personne ne bronzait sur le sable. Il n'y avait pas un seul baigneur. Curieux.

Il se dirigea vers la tour du garde-côte et l'interpella.

« Excusez-moi ! Personne ne se baigne, aujourd'hui ? »

« Non ! On a signalé des monstres pas très loin d'ici, alors on a mis le drapeau rouge ! » lui répondit l'homme.

Hochant la tête, Cloud alla au bar. Julia discutait avec le gérant, essayant d'obtenir des informations.

« Bon, on a rien trouvé, on s'en va », dit Cloud.

« Mais on n'a pas encore interrogé tout le monde ! » protesta Julia.

« Il n'y a rien, ici ! On perd notre temps, cet endroit est trop fréquenté, jamais la Shinra n'amènerait neuf cents prisonniers ici ! » dit Cloud.

Julia eut beau protester, il fallut rentrer à la base. La vie reprit alors son cours normal, tout le monde partait en mission explorer certaines villes ou des endroits de la planète, cherchant des renseignements, mais la jeune fille commençait à sombrer dans le désespoir. Car personne ne trouvait rien. Elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas la fin. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus personne de vivant, sa mère avait paru éteinte dans sa dernière vision… et elle-même commençait à perdre espoir.

Les autres avaient beau tout essayer pour lui remonter le moral, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle dépérissait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Une semaine plus tard… _

Lucrécia avait recommandé à Julia de faire la sieste dans l'après-midi, pour mieux préserver son bébé.

La jeune fille s'était pliée à cette règle, plus pour oublier ses soucis que pour son enfant.

Cette après-midi-là, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle sentit à nouveau une présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sa mère, à genoux devant elle, à bout de force.

« Maman ? »

« Ju… lia… »

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers elle.

« Tiens… »

Julia vit quelque chose tomber de sa main. Elle le rattrapa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une matéria. Elle était blanche. La matéria d'Aéris !

« Où tu as eu ça ? »

« Dans l'eau… Ajit… »

Puis la vision s'éteignit. Julia regarda sa main. Elle était vide. Mais la matéria lui avait paru si réelle…

Résolue, elle se leva, enfila des chaussures puis alla dans le bureau de Reeve. Elle lui raconta son rêve.

« Maintenant, tu dis qu'ils sont à Ajit… Pourtant, la semaine dernière, tu nous as parlé de Costa del Sol. »

« Ma mère a juste parlé d'eau, et ces deux endroits en comportent beaucoup. Et elle était faible, Reeve ! Mais j'ai vu la matéria blanche, et il n'y a qu'à Ajit qu'on en a vu une, pour la dernière fois. Alors, je dois y aller. »

Reeve fit la moue.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour y aller », dit la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme haussa des sourcils, puis il sortit son PHS et composa un numéro.

« Genesis, vous pouvez venir, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais que vous escortiez Julia jusqu'à Ajit, pour une mission de reconnaissance. »

Puis il raccrocha.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller toute seule. Tous les autres sont en mission, sauf lui. Cait Sith viendra aussi. »

Julia sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Merci, Reeve ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui puis, sans prévenir, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir. Le bureaucrate sourit puis secoua la tête. Avec l'âge, il devenait trop sentimental !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis n'avait encore jamais visité Ajit. Cet endroit était magnifique ! Et pourtant, c'était ici que Sephiroth avait tué Aéris. En y repensant, il se demanda jusqu'à quel point son ami avait pu sombrer dans la folie comme lui pour faire ça. L'emprise de Jenova avait été si forte…

Il chassa ses pensées pour se focaliser sur sa mission : protéger Julia. La jeune fille ne regardait pas les arbres lumineux ni les lucioles, elle essayait de capter la présence d'un des siens. Près d'elle, Caith Sith avait une main sur son front et faisait le guet.

Soudain, Julia se tendit.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » dit Genesis.

« Chut ! Vous entendez ? » dit Caith Sith.

On aurait dit une voix… Une voix de femme, qui gémissait. Prise d'un fol espoir, Julia se mit à marcher en direction de la source de cette voix. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près du lac devant la maison-coquillage, Genesis prit la jeune fille au bras et l'obligea à se mettre derrière lui.

Lentement, il dégaina son épée puis s'approcha du lac. Cait Sith demeurait près de Julia, elle-même cachée derrière un arbre.

Une personne se tenait à genoux au bord du lac, enveloppée dans une cape.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Genesis en s'approchant.

Il se pencha pour discerner le visage de son interlocuteur. Le visage d'une femme blonde lui apparut. Il reconnut ses yeux noirs : Elena !

Brusquement, la jeune femme tendit le bras et braqua un pistolet sur lui. Genesis reçut plusieurs balles en pleine poitrine et tomba au sol. Il se redressa et tendit son épée pour lancer un sortilège de feu.

Mais Reno sortit d'un arbre et fonça sur lui, puis lui planta son bâton électrique dans l'une des plaies. Genesis fut pris de convulsions, puis tomba inanimé au sol.

Les deux Turks se tournèrent vers l'arbre. Julia s'en écarta et fit volte-face pour s'enfuir, quand elle vit Tseng juste devant elle. La prenant à l'épaule d'une main, il lui plaqua de l'autre un mouchoir sur le nez. La jeune fille ne put se retenir et aspira une bouffée de chloroforme. Elle se sentit sombrer. Tseng la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

Près d'elle, Cait Sith secoua la tête, puis se jeta sur Tseng pour l'obliger à la lâcher. Le Turk le repoussa d'un coup de tête. Le chat tomba par terre et voulut revenir à la charge, quand Rude sortit d'un arbre derrière lui et le fourra dans un sac.

« C'est bon, tu l'as ! » dit Reno, tout content.

« Bon fichons le camp, cet endroit me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ! » dit Elena.

Laissant Genesis inconscient et blessé près du lac, ils s'éloignèrent avec Julia évanouie, et Cait Sith qui gigotait et hurlait dans le sac.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Barret, Yazoo et Vincent descendirent du camion WRO et traversèrent le garage pour se rendre dans le bureau de Reeve.

« On a du nouveau ! Des gens à Costal del Sol ont fini par nous fournir des renseignements. Il semblerait qu'un gros navire rempli de beaucoup de monde ait fait escale avant de repartir vers le nord », dit Vincent.

« Ils iraient donc vers le continent nord ? » demanda Reeve.

« Possible, mais il faudrait vérifier ça. Cid prépare son vaisseau, on partira bientôt », dit Barret.

« Où est Julia ? » demanda Yazoo.

« À Ajit, elle dit qu'elle a eu une nouvelle vision », dit Reeve.

« Quoi ? ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Genesis et Cait Sith sont avec elle. »

Soudain, des éclats de voix retentirent derrière la porte du bureau.

« Vous êtes blessé, vous devez d'abord vous soigner avant de faire votre rapport ! » dit une infirmière.

« Pas le temps ! » coupa la voix de Genesis.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Genesis apparut, la main plaquée sur sa poitrine ensanglantée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » dit Barret.

« Où est Julia ? » demanda Yazoo, inquiet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle voulut porter la main à son front, mais quelque chose semblait la retenir. Tournant la tête, elle vit qu'une sangle métallique retenait son poignet. On l'avait sanglée à une grande table de métal.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait des ordinateurs contre le mur, des cuves à Mako… Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle était dans une salle de laboratoire ? !

Une porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un se dirigea vers elle. Lorsqu'elle vit qui était le visiteur, elle prit peur.

« Rufus ? ! »

Ce dernier inclina la tête.

« Bonjour, Julia. Ça faisait longtemps. »

La jeune fille aurait aimé reculer, mais sa position l'empêchait de bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Rufus lui sourit, d'un sourire qui ne prédisait absolument rien de bon.

« Disons que lorsque j'ai appris de Bull que tu étais enceinte d'un des Incarnés, j'ai décidé d'investir plus d'efforts pour te retrouver. Après tout… »

Il tendit la main. Julia serra les dents lorsqu'elle le sentit caresser son ventre, qui avait bien grossi.

« … Je dois finaliser mon projet. »

« Votre projet ? ! Non, Rufus, arrêtez ! Faites-moi du mal si vous y tenez, mais je vous en conjure, laissez mon enfant en dehors de tout ça ! »

Rufus se pencha vers le visage de la jeune fille.

« Non, Julia. Je veux cet enfant. Il va me servir, pour obtenir le pouvoir que j'ai perdu par la faute d'Avalanche et Jenova. Ce petit sera la pièce majeure de mon œuvre ! Surtout s'il possède à la fois ton pouvoir et celui de Jenova. »

Julia gémit. Non, pas ça ! Elle vit Tseng entrer dans la pièce, accompagné d'un scientifique. Rufus se tourna vers eux.

« Commencez le traitement. Et toi, assure-toi qu'elle ne souffrira pas inutilement. Il ne faut pas que sa grossesse échoue, je veux ce bébé. »

Il sortit sans lui accorder un regard. Julia regarda le scientifique se diriger vers un des ordinateurs et commencer à lire des fichiers. Elle se tourna vers Tseng. Debout à quelques mètres d'elle, il la regardait avec l'air impassible.

Julia vit le scientifique s'approcha d'une table et soulever le drap qui la recouvrait. Elle vit alors des appareils de chirurgie et une seringue qu'il prit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Pitié, ne faites pas de mal à mon enfant, je vous en conjure ! »

Le scientifique la regarda à peine, puis prit la seringue et se dirigea vers l'une des cuves à Mako.

« Votre bébé ne souffrira pas. Au contraire, nous allons le rendre plus fort. »

Il remplit la seringue de Mako, puis s'approcha de la jeune fille. Relevant sa chemise, il approcha la seringue du coin gauche du ventre.

« Il n'y a pas de Jenova là-dedans, rassurez-vous. »

Julia serra les dents. Tseng la regarda sans broncher tandis qu'elle gémissait de douleur, tandis que le scientifique plantait la seringue dans son ventre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« QUOI ? ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ? » hurla Yazoo.

Il saisit Genesis par le col de son manteau et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Tout le monde dans la pièce était figé de stupeur. Yazoo avait toujours été le plus calme, le plus posé de la fratrie. Le voir dans un tel état choquait ses frères.

Genesis gémit, il avait encore ses plaies. Pourtant, il se laissa faire. Yazoo avait le droit de lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa femme ni son enfant.

« Je sais ce que j'ai fait, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, crois-moi », dit Genesis.

« Oh non, je ne te pardonnerai que quand tu seras mort ! » Yazoo le relâcha, puis recula et dégaina son Velvet Nightmare.

« NON ! YAZOO, ARRÊTE ! » cria Lucrécia, affolée.

« Yazoo, elle a raison ! intervint Kadaj. Écoute, moi aussi , je m'inquiète pour elle, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on la retrouvera ! Il faut suivre la piste de Costa del Sol et vite la retrouver ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Non, il avait besoin de se défouler, il voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de la rage et la peur qui l'envahissaient. Julia était prisonnière de Shinra, leur enfant à leur merci, et elle était trop faible pour se défendre !

« S'il te plaît… Julia ne voudrait pas ça ! » supplia Youffie.

Lentement, avec effort, Yazoo abaissa son arme, puis sortit de la pièce sans accorder un regard à Genesis.

Toute l'équipe prit le chemin de la piste d'atterrissage, où le vaisseau de Cid les attendait. Alors que le vaisseau décollait, personne ne vit un grand oiseau quitter la base puis se diriger vers eux.

Sans un bruit, Genesis atterrit sur la passerelle et se dirigea vers la réserve. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard de Yazoo ni des autres. Mais il avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour retrouver Julia.

Il aurait aimé voler seul là-bas, mais ses blessures, maintenant pansées, n'avaient pas fini de guérir. Il attendrait qu'elles aient cicatrisé pour quitter le vaisseau et partir seul essayer de sauver Julia.


	11. À travers les flammes

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**À travers les flammes**

Julia n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle ressentirait autant de souffrance et de peur. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle était sanglée à cette table. Elle était nourrie par perfusions, que l'on changeait très régulièrement pour s'assurer que son organisme nourrirait bien le bébé.

Elle avait reçu cinq injections par jour, elle en était donc à dix. Son ventre lui faisait mal, tout comme ses yeux, tant elle avait pleuré.

Soudain, elle sentit son bébé se mettre à cogner son ventre. Il avait hérité de son empathie, il sentait sa fatigue et sa peur. Julia ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver un peu de calme.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Tseng entra, suivi du scientifique. Ce dernier semblait fort mécontent.

« Je vous dis que je n'ai pas fini ! Je dois encore lui faire passer un scanner, d'autres injections doivent être administrées et… »

« Peu importe, le président estime qu'elle doit se dégourdir les jambes. Si les muscles de son corps s'atrophient, cela rendra l'accouchement difficile. »

Stupéfaite, Julia le vit lui ôter les sangles puis lui prendre le bras pour l'obliger à se lever. Il la poussa hors de la salle, traversa avec elle différents couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une immense porte grillagée.

« Ouvrez », ordonna-t-il aux gardes postés devant.

L'un d'eux s'approcha d'une porte et glissa un badge dans un boîtier numérique. La porte s'ouvrit. Tseng la poussa à l'intérieur, puis referma, la laissant seule.

Julia se retourna, et vit devant elle un immense espace où se tenaient une très grande foule. Ces gens étaient maigres, sales, leurs vêtements déchirés ou brûlés par endroits.

« Julia ? ! » dit une voix familière.

La jeune fille aperçut une silhouette familière, qui se détacha de la foule et courut vers elle. C'était une jeune fille rousse. Une femme plus âgée s'approcha également.

« Sally ! Isabella ? ! » dit Julia.

Les deux membres du conseil des Licornes lui sourirent, puis regardèrent son ventre et parurent surpris, puis leur sourire s'agrandit.

« JULIA ! »

Cette voix… Julia vit sa mère sortir de la foule et courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Shalan suivait derrière elle, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Vous êtes tous là… » murmura Julia, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle balaya la foule du regard. Alors voilà où se trouvaient les Dragons et les Licornes, depuis tout ce temps…

« Oh, chérie… Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça, dans ton état ! » dit Sarah.

« Mais maman, c'est toi qui m'as envoyé une vision, où tu parlais d'Ajit, et la matéria blanche… »

« Quoi ? Non ! J'ai arrêté de me servir de Cloud pour te communiquer après mon deuxième essai ! » dit la jeune femme, surprise.

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça », dit une voix derrière Julia.

Tous se retournèrent. Derrière le grillage, Bull les regardait avec animosité.

« J'ai manipulé ton esprit pour que tu viennes à Ajit et te fasse capturer. Un jeu d'enfant, tu es si influençable quand il s'agit de ceux auxquels tu tiens. »

« Disparaissez, sale traître ! » dit Shalan.

Bull esquissa une révérence moqueuse puis s'éclipsa.

« Viens, tu dois être affamée. On n'a pas grand-chose, mais on économise nos rations », dit Shalan en passant un bras protecteur autour de sa petite fille.

« Et tu as besoin qu'on t'examine, tu as l'air faible », dit Isabella.

Julia ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son grand-père. Elle se sentait un petit peu mieux, maintenant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud marcha jusqu'à la salle de pilotage du vaisseau. Cid était au gouvernail. Vincent et Lucrécia se tenaient près de lui. Barret, Youffie, Tifa, Cait Sith, Nanaki, Loz et Kadaj se tenaient à différents endroits dans la pièce, discutant par petits groupes, cherchant un endroit éventuel où la Shinra avait pu emmener Julia. Yazoo se tenait en retrait, debout devant la grande vitre. Il regardait les nuages défiler avec un visage dépourvu d'expression. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'ils continuaient de chercher, et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé ! Le pire était qu'en comptant les mois, on en arrivait à presque un an. Julia devrait bientôt accoucher. Et si la Shinra prenait le bébé…

« Alors ? Où on en est ? » demanda Cloud.

« On a vérifié les ruines de Midgard, Junon, Wutaï, le Continent Nord, Costa del Sol et on vient juste de sortir bredouilles de Nibelheim ! » gémit Youffie.

« Si ça continue, il faudra se résigner à… » dit Cait Sith. Mais il fut violemment interrompu par une claque à la tête de Barret. Ce dernier lui montra discrètement Yazoo. Si jamais on osait parler d'abandonner, de cesser les recherches, il pourrait piquer une nouvelle crise. Personne n'avait oublié ce qu'il avait failli faire à Genesis.

« Une minute ! » intervint brusquement Tifa. « Kadaj, tu nous as dit que vous étiez allés dans le futur ? »

« Heu… Oui, mais c'était plus de quatre cents ans après tout ça », dit le jeune homme, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

« Mais dans ce futur, Nanaki, enfin l'autre Nanaki vous a dit où on avait retrouvé Julia ? »

« Un labo secret près de Cosmo Canyon… mais bien sûr ! » Le visage de Kadaj s'illumina.

« Cid, cap sur Cosmo Canyon, et mets la gomme ! » dit Barret.

« Okay, accrochez-vous ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait près d'un mois que Julia vivait avec les siens en prison. Elle était soulagée que l'on ne fasse plus d'expériences sur elle, mais quelque chose lui disait que bientôt, ça changerait. Elle arrivait à la fin de sa grossesse. Et ses compagnons n'avaient toujours pas montré de signe. Elle avait peur d'accoucher. Tant que son bébé serait en elle, il serait en sécurité.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de la grille d'entrée. Les gardes étaient à leur poste, comme toujours. Soudain, quelqu'un apparut. Julia voulut reculer, de peur qu'il s'agisse d'un des Turks. Mais elle vit que c'était un jeune homme à la peau noire, vêtu de noir. Elle fronça des sourcils. Non, ce n'était quand même pas… ?

« Eddie ? ! »

C'était bien lui. Julia n'en revenait pas. Elle croyait qu'il était resté sur Terre, après l'épisode du chaudron !

« Eddie, c'est toi ? » dit la jeune fille, folle de joie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir son meilleur ami d'enfance ici.

Pourtant, en l'entendant, il n'eut pas de réaction.

« Eddie ? Je suis là, regarde-moi ! C'est moi, Julia ! »

Le garçon leva péniblement la tête. Julia vit avec horreur que ses yeux étaient bleu électrique, comme ceux de Cloud et Genesis. Il avait subi un traitement à la Mako !

« Eddie… Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? » dit Julia.

« Hadès m'a ramené sur Gaïa avec lui », dit Rufus, apparaissant près de lui. « Il était inconscient, j'en ai profité pour le livrer à mes laboratoires. Un traitement à la Mako et un petit lavage de cerveau l'ont rendu docile, il m'a bien aidé dans mes recherches. Savais-tu que votre constitution terrienne est proche de la nôtre, à quelques différences près ? »

Julia secoua la tête, partagée entre l'horreur et l'incrédulité.

« Non… Eddie, pas toi ! »

Rufus émit un ricanement, puis se tourna vers les gardes.

« Ouvrez les portes. »

Les hommes s'exécutèrent.

« Emmène-la », dit Rufus à Eddie.

Ce dernier obéit sans broncher. Il traversa la porte et s'approcha de Julia. Shalan et Sarah s'interposèrent.

« Non, prenez-moi à sa place ! » dit Shalan.

L'air agacé, Eddie le frappa violemment au visage. Le vieil homme tomba au sol.

« Grand-père ! » cria Julia. Elle courut pour l'aider, mais Eddie la saisit aux bras et la traîna à l'extérieur, malgré les cris de protestation des autres.

Impuissante, Julia se fit entraîner par Eddie à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de laboratoire où on l'avait sanglée, il y a un mois. L'air tout content, le scientifique s'approcha en se frottant les mains.

« Alors, comment se porte mon spécimen préféré ? » chantonna-t-il en la sanglant à la table.

Julia regarda Eddie, le suppliant de l'aider. Mais le garçon avait toujours un visage dénué d'expression. Soudain, elle vit le scientifique s'approcher avec un ordinateur sur une table roulante. Il prit un appareil rond branché à l'écran et s'approcha de Julia.

« Alors… »

Il passa l'objet sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, l'écran s'illumina. L'image d'un bébé en position fœtale apparut sur l'écran. Julia comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil d'échographie.

« Le bébé est en pleine forme… Son évolution est presque terminée, il est en bonne position pour sortir du ventre », dit le scientifique.

« Parfait. Dans combien de temps ? » dit Rufus.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est assez flou, maintenant, à ce stade. Dans une heure minimum, je dirais », estima le scientifique.

Julia ne les écoutait plus. Elle fixait l'écran, regardant les images de l'enfant qu'elle allait bientôt avoir. Soudain, l'appareil s'éteignit.

« Je file chercher de quoi injecter les derniers produits, les plus douloureux… » dit le scientifique avec un sourire sadique.

Il sortit de la salle, suivi du président. Restée seule, Julia regarda Eddie. Il se tenait toujours immobile au centre de la pièce, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Eddie… Oh, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi ! Je sais que tu m'entends encore, même si on a affaibli ton esprit. Tu dois m'aider ! Mon enfant va bientôt naître, et Shinra lui fera la même chose que ce qu'on t'a fait à toi ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! REGARDE-MOI ! EDDIE ! »

Lentement, à mesure qu'elle parlait, Eddie marcha en direction de la table, l'air toujours perdu. Lorsqu'il fut juste près d'elle, il cligna des yeux. Son visage se tourna vers elle avec une infinie lenteur.

« Ju… lia ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oui, Eddie, oui ! C'est moi, Julia ! »

Lentement, la main du jeune homme se tendit et toucha son ventre. Julia sentit soudain quelque chose se produire en elle. Comme un lien entre elle et Eddie. Il… avait quelque chose de plus en lui. Les cellules de Jenova, on les lui avait aussi injectées, elle le sentait. Mais comment pouvait-elle sentir ça, elle, qui n'était pas une Incarnée ?

Soudain, elle comprit. Son bébé. Il avait hérité ça de Yazoo. Et l'enfant était en train de communiquer avec lui, pour aider sa mère.

Peu à peu, les yeux d'Eddie retrouvèrent une lueur familière. Julia reconnut un peu plus son ami. Eddie secoua la tête, puis saisit une des sangles et se mit à tirer dessus pour essayer de l'ouvrir, quand il entendit du bruit.

Il se dépêcha de reculer, puis reprit un air halluciné. Le scientifique apparut et regarda Eddie avec méfiance. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir vu ici, en partant, mais plus au centre de la pièce…

« Fiche le camp ! » ordonna-t-il.

Sans hésiter, Eddie sortit de la pièce. Le scientifique s'approcha, une seringue à la main. Elle contenait un liquide rouge sang, cette fois.

« Pour la touche finale, quelques cellules de Jenova qui fortifieront davantage le bébé », dit-il en ricanant.

Julia secoua la tête. Non, elle en avait assez, elle ne voulait pas ça ! Elle sentit son bébé s'agiter, il ressentait sa peur et se mettait à cogner son ventre.

Soudain, alors que le scientifique approchait la seringue de la peau de son ventre, il se redressa et parut stupéfait. Puis il tomba à terre. Julia put alors voir Eddie juste derrière lui, un couteau ensanglanté à la main.

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! » dit-il, avant de faire sauter les sangles de Julia avec le couteau.

Il l'aida à se redresser quand soudain, une alarme retentit dans la salle.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Julia.

« Des intrus… Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la base », dit Eddie.

Soudain, il sentit les mains de Julia agripper ses bras avec une force incroyable, tandis qu'elle se penchait violemment en avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Eddie, inquiet.

« R… rien ! » dit la jeune fille. « Un contraction, c'est tout… Ça va passer », dit-elle en haletant.

Eddie recula un peu pour mieux la regarder, puis fit la moue.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu viens de rendre les eaux… Tu es en train d'accoucher. »

La jeune guérisseuse baissa les yeux et vit qu'il avait raison. Le travail venait de commencer. La contraction passa au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle put se redresser.

« Il faut qu'on sorte de là… » dit-elle, en essayant de se dégager de lui. Mais la contraction avait été douloureuse, elle ne pouvait plus marcher.

Eddie l'aida à s'asseoir par terre, puis se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Il aurait aimé demander de l'aide, mais s'il tombait sur des gardes ou pire, les Turks, ils se rendraient compte qu'il était redevenu lucide, et ils prendraient le bébé une fois l'accouchement fini. Alors, que faire ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« OK, on y est ! Tous aux parachutes ! » cria Cid.

Toute l'équipe sortit de la salle de pilotage et courut sur le pont pour enfiler un parachute. Vincent allait les suivre, quand Lucrécia le retint. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui murmura quelque chose, puis sortit.

Une fois tous équipés, ils sautèrent et atterrirent sur la falaise que Kadaj avait décrite. Devant se tenaient deux gardes Shinra.

Barret dégaina sa mitraillette et leur tira dessus. La voie dégagée, le groupe s'engouffra dans les tunnels de pierre et se mit à combattre les gardes, tout en fouillant les salles qui s'ouvraient devant eux.

Loin dans les tunnels, dans le grand hangar, les Licornes et les Dragons entendirent les échos du combat.

« Par ici ! Eh, on est là ! » cria Shalan.

« On est là ! Au secours ! » cria Sarah.

Loin dans le couloir, Kadaj se figea. Il connaissait ces voix…

« Venez ! » cria-t-il aux autres.

Ils arrivèrent devant le grillage. Les deux gardes se dressèrent devant eux. Tifa et Loz les mirent KO en une série de coups.

« Shalan ! Sarah ! » dit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'eux.

« Loz ! Kadaj, Yazoo ! Oh, Minerva soit louée, vous êtes venus ! » dit Sarah soulagée.

Barret courut près de la porte et tira sur le verrou. Celui-ci sauta, la porte s'ouvrit. Les gens commencèrent à sortir. Sarah courut vers les argentés.

« Julia a été emmenée dans une autre salle, filez la chercher ! »

Yazoo ne se fit pas prier. Suivi de ses frères et Cloud, ils se mirent à courir vers le seul autre couloir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré, tandis que le reste de l'équipe s'occupait de faire sortir tout le monde et les guider vers la sortie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eddie entendait aussi les bruits de lutte, parfois entrecoupés par les halètements et les cris de douleur de Julia. En la voyant souffrir, il n'y tint plus. Il sortit de la salle en disant qu'il allait chercher de l'aide.

Restée seule, Julia continuait de gémir. Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus courtes, elle sentait le bébé qui bougeait.

« Julia ? » cria une voix familière.

« Cloud ! Oh, tu arrives à temps ! » cria la jeune femme.

Elle vit le jeune homme courir dans la salle. Il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« Je… crois que… c'est maintenant… Mon bébé est en train de naître ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Cloud la regarda avec inquiétude. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment, surtout pas ici ! Il avait dû se séparer des autres, chacun avait pris un couloir différent devant un nouvel embranchement. Et il avait fallu que ce soit _lui_ qui tombe sur elle, en train d'accoucher !

Quoi, pourquoi c'était lui qui devait rester pour veiller sur elle, en attendant que les autres le rejoignent ? Il allait sortir son PHS pour appeler les Incarnés, quand Julia se remit à crier, son visage douloureux était ruisselant de sueur.

« Ça va ? » demanda Cloud.

« La douleur est insupportable ! » gémit la jeune femme.

« Ah bon, ben… »

« AAAAAAAAAH ! »

Pris de panique par ce cri, Cloud s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, dis-moi ? »

Julia lui saisit la main et la serra si fort qu'il entendit ses os craquer. Cloud se fit violence pour ne pas hurler, puis lui tapota brièvement la main de Julia qui broyait la sienne. Par la Planète, quelle poigne !

« Le bébé arrive ! » cria Julia en se penchant plus en arrière.

« Quoi ? Oh non, eh ! Pas maintenant ! Tu dois attendre les autres, on va t'emmener sur le vaisseau, et là, Lucrécia et Shera t'aideront. »

« Non ! J'ai besoin d'aide, maintenant ! »

Cloud dégagea sa main de la sienne.

« Non, ça, je peux pas ! Désolé, là, c'est trop ! »

« Cloud, pitié, reste calme ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! » dit Julia, avant de se remettre à hurler de plus belle.

Cloud regarda la porte, espérant que quelqu'un se pointerait pour l'aider, mais rien ne se passa.

« Bon… Alors, je fais quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, désespéré.

« Je… J'ai besoin que tu l'attrapes. »

« QUOI ? ! »

« Attrape-le ! Quand je pousserai, je veux que tu l'attrapes, avec tes mains ! »

« Non… »

Timidement, il releva le haut de la robe de la jeune fille. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Je peux voir sa tête… »

« C'est bien ! C'est bon signe ! »

« Écoute, Julia, je crois pas que… »

« CLOUD ! Je t'en supplie… » dit Julia, les larmes aux yeux.

Cloud la regarda, puis inspira un bon coup et arracha l'unique manche longue de son manteau, puis la mit entre ses mains. « C'est bon… Je peux le faire… OK, vas-y ! »

Inspirant profondément, Julia se mit à pousser, tout en se souvenant des conseils que Lucrécia avait appris, du temps où elle attendait Sephiroth.

Cloud se fit violence pour ne pas gémir de dégoût. Bon sang, c'était un truc de femme, ça ! Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, Julia parut se détendre et exhala un long soupir. De puissants vagissements retentirent. Cloud releva la tête, l'air soulagé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça y est, je l'ai !… C'est une fille ! »

Une fille ! ? Julia rit, soulagée. Cloud sortit une dague de sa ceinture et coupa le cordon, puis parut envelopper quelque chose dans le tissu noir. Enfin, il se redressa et tendit avec délicatesse le paquet à Julia. Celle-ci le prit avec soulagement. Elle put alors voir le visage du bébé. L'enfant avait quelques petites mèches argentées qui tombaient sur son front. Pas de doute, elle tenait de son père.

« Salut, toi », dit-elle avec douceur.

Pour toute réponse, le bébé se mit à vagir de plus belle. Julia écarta doucement le col de sa robe, pour laisser son bébé téter. Tandis que l'enfant se nourrissait, elle leva les yeux vers Cloud, qui avait l'air épuisé, mais soulagé comme elle.

« Merci, Cloud », dit la jeune fille d'une voix apaisée.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis vit Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo entrer dans la pièce. Ils se figèrent en voyant la scène. Lentement, Yazoo s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla près de Julia et regarda le bébé.

« C'est notre fille », dit Julia.

Yazoo écarquilla les yeux. Une fille ? ! Puis, doucement, il tendit la main et caressa le front du bébé. La petite ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda sa mère. Ses yeux étaient noisette, ses pupilles rondes. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son père, ses pupilles s'étrécirent comme celles d'un chat. Elle tendit une petite main et attrapa un doigt de son père. Ému jusqu'aux larmes, Yazoo sourit. Il cala doucement son front contre celui de Julia, et soupira d'aise avec elle.

« Je l'ai attrapée ! Et elle n'a même pas touché le sol ! » lança Cloud aux deux autres frères.

Kadaj et Loz regardèrent Cloud avec un grand sourire.

« Du super travail, grand frère ! » lança Kadaj.

« Ouais, ben, la prochaine fois, l'un de vous m'accompagne dans les couloirs, je ne referai pas ça tout seul ! » dit Cloud en massant sa pauvre main endolorie.

Soudain, un bruit de fusillade retentit dans le couloir.

« Il faut y aller ! » dit Cloud.

« Dans ce cas, j'aurai besoin d'aide », dit Julia.

Loz s'approcha d'elle, puis la souleva dans ses bras aussi aisément qu'elle portait son bébé. Le groupe se mit en marche à travers les couloirs. Yazoo veillait à l'arrière, Loz était au centre avec Julia et la petite, Cloud et Kadaj menaient le groupe.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans le hall du laboratoire. Mais là, une rangée de gardes armés de fusils leur barrèrent la route. Tseng menait le peloton.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants, ou le président ne me le pardonnera pas ! » dit Tseng.

« Et merde ! » jura Cloud en se mettant en garde. Kadaj et Yazoo firent de même. Tous trois se mirent devant Loz, qui portait toujours son précieux fardeau.

« Foutez-nous la paix, de toute façon, vous êtes fichus, le WRO vous a démasqués ! » dit Kadaj.

« Oui, et votre base est détruite, vous avez perdu tous vos prisonniers ! » ajouta Cloud.

« Qu'importe, c'est le bébé qui compte le plus ! Alors, donnez-le-nous et on vous épargnera », dit Tseng.

« Jamais ! » dit Yazoo. Il braqua son arme vers la tête du Turk. « Je regrette le mal qu'on vous a fait, à toi et ta coéquipière dans la Cité Perdue, je regrette _vraiment _! dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit ciller le Turk. Mais je ne laisserai pas ma compagne ni mon enfant payer pour mes crimes ! »

Le visage de Tseng se durcit.

« Très bien… Alors, arrange-toi pour qu'une balle perdue n'atteigne pas ta fille ! »

Un cliquetis métallique retentit, signe que les soldats avaient activé le cran de sécurité de leurs armes.

« Une idée pour sortir de là sans risque, grand frère ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Eh, je viens de me taper un accouchement, j'aimerais me reposer ! » dit Cloud, sans quitter l'ennemi des yeux.

Julia rapprocha son bébé d'elle et ferma les yeux, prête à endurer l'épreuve. Mais soudain, une pluie de boules de feu traversa le plafond et tomba sur les soldats.

Ceux-ci, désarçonnés, rompirent la chaîne et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, espérant fuir ces mystérieux missiles sortis de nulle part.

Cloud leva la tête.

« Genesis ? ! »

C'était bien lui. Il se tenait au-dessus d'eux, son aile noire déployée, une matéria scintillant au creux de sa main. Un cercle de signes cabalistiques se forma devant lui, puis dans une puissante déflagration apparut Ifrit.

« Profitez-en, filez ! » cria Genesis.

Le petit groupe se mit alors à courir vers la sortie. Une chance, les soldats étaient déjà tous à moitié brûlés ou trop occupés à fuir en hurlant de douleur pour faire attention à eux !

Mais soudain, Tseng se dressa devant eux, un garde l'épaulant de chaque côté. Ils allaient tirer, quand soudain, les deux gardes tombèrent. Tseng se retourna pour voir Genesis devant lui, son épée pointée sous sa gorge. Il se prépara à frapper, quand soudain, il parut gémir de douleur et porta la main à sa poitrine. Tseng sourit. Les balles d'Elena étaient en mithril, une matière des plus résistantes, et mettaient du temps à cicatriser, même avec la magie des matérias.

Il leva son revolver pour tirer, quand il sentit une douleur sourde à la tête et perdit connaissance. Cloud venait de l'assommer avec son épée.

Le groupe sortit du complexe, et courut vers le bord de la falaise. Ils prirent la passerelle menant au vaisseau, qui décolla aussitôt qu'ils furent montés.

Tandis que le _Shera_ disparaissait dans les nuages, l'installation dans la falaise explosa. Des rochers tombèrent en avalanche au fond du ravin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il reconnut le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il était de retour au QG du WRO ? On l'avait allongé dans un lit et enlevé sa veste et son pull. Sa poitrine était bandée.

Il tourna la tête et vit, dans un lit à côté du sien, Julia. Elle tenait son bébé dans ses bras, enveloppé dans un linge blanc. Elle lui sourit.

« Enfin réveillé ? »

« Mmm… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ? »

« Tu as perdu connaissance une fois à bord du vaisseau, tes blessures étaient graves. On t'a emmené à l'infirmerie, tout comme moi. »

« Ah… » Son regard dériva vers le bébé. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Shera et Lucrécia ont fini de l'examiner. Elles disent qu'elle est en parfaite santé… Et moi, je dis qu'elle est parfaite sous toutes les coutures ! »

Genesis hocha la tête. Alors, tout allait bien… Julia le regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Genesis ? »

« Je suis désolé, pour ce qui s'est passé à Ajit… J'aurais dû te protéger… »

« Non, Genesis ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et moi non plus. Bull a manipulé mon esprit, il m'a transmis ce rêve bizarre pour me forcer à venir. Et Yazoo t'a pardonné, il compte passer te voir tout à l'heure pour te le dire. Tu nous as sortis de là, tu es tout pardonné. »

« Possible… Mais ce Bull a vraiment l'air dangereux… », dit Genesis.

Julia soupira. Oui, il était dangereux. Et d'après ce que Yazoo lui avait raconté pendant le voyage en vaisseau, personne ne l'avait vu, pas plus que Rufus. La menace n'était donc pas effacée. Elle pensa avec inquiétude à Eddie. Lui aussi avait disparu. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

Son bébé émit un gazouillement. Julia lui sourit. Tout allait bien, pour le moment. Elle était saine et sauve avec son bébé, l'homme qu'elle aimait, ses amis, et elle avait retrouvé les siens. Ils reprenaient tous des forces dans différentes chambres du QG. Reeve espérait tout de même trouver un moyen d'agrandir le complexe, car beaucoup partageaient la même chambre, certains gardes en avaient même cédé, tant il y avait de monde !

Tifa avait accepté d'en héberger un bon peloton dans son bar, et Cid emmenait en ce moment une partie d'entre eux à Wutaï, au palais royal, où Youffie les hébergerait sous bonne garde avec l'aide de son père et son armée de ninjas.

Oui, beaucoup de choses s'étaient améliorées, la jeune fille n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour le moment. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit Yazoo entrer dans la pièce et venir vers elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tifa servit un plateau d'assiettes de nourriture à ses clients. Les Licornes la remercièrent puis se mirent à manger. La jeune femme sourit. Parmi eux se trouvaient Sarah et Shalan. Elle avait commencé à faire leur connaissance et les appréciait.

Soudain, elle aperçut Cloud qui descendait l'escalier avec Marlène et Denzel. La petite fille tenait un grand bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains.

« Tiens ! Où allez-vous, tous les trois, comme ça ? » dit Tifa.

« À l'hôpital du WRO ! » dit Marlène.

« On veut voir Julia et son bébé. C'est pour eux, les fleurs, de la part de Cloud ! » dit Denzel.

Tifa regarda le jeune homme qui détourna le regard, un peu gêné. Puis il haussa des épaules et sourit.

« Oui, bah… J'ai aidé son bébé à venir au monde, alors… » dit-il.

« Oui, j'ai entendu ! Et on m'a même dit que Julia comptait l'appeler Cloudia. »

« C'est vrai ? ! » dit Cloud ravi.

« Non », rit Tifa.

« Ah… Très drôle ! » ricana le jeune homme. « Tu t'en sors avec eux, sinon ? » dit-il en montrant les terriens d'un signe de tête.

Tifa se tourna vers ses convives et sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dis à Julia qu'ils sont sous bonne garde ! »

Cloud acquiesça, puis sortit avec les enfants. Tifa entendit le vrombissement de la moto s'éloigner.

Souriante, elle se dirigea vers le bar pour préparer des desserts.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Celui-ci fut particulièrement dur à écrire, mais je trouve qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine ! Je me disais que la situation ne pouvait pas durer, je voulais terminer celui-ci sur une note plus gaie, l'autre était tellement empli de désespoir et d'un suspens insoutenable ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. À votre avis, comment va s'appeler le bébé ? ^_^_


	12. Épilogue

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Épilogue**

Depuis l'épisode du sauvetage de Julia et du bébé, l'attitude de Cloud avait bien changé envers Genesis et les Incarnés. Il était bien plus à l'aise et se lançait parfois dans des discussions ordinaires, comme des possibilités de combinaisons de matérias ou le type de mission que Reeve pourrait leur refiler la prochaine fois…

Genesis avait fini par sortir de l'infirmerie et avait repris le travail lui aussi. Julia, elle, était sortie du lit au bout d'une semaine et s'occupait de son bébé. Yazoo consacrait autant de temps que possible à sa nouvelle famille.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille comptait passer voir les représentants de son peuple, ils seraient dans le bureau de Reeve en fin d'après-midi pour régler le problème quant au fait de retourner sur Terre.

Une fois habillée, Julia s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre quand elle entendit résonner les cris de sa fille Dara. Elle se pencha au-dessus du berceau que Youffie avait apporté pour elle il y a une semaine, et sourit à son bébé.

Les cheveux de la petite avaient bien poussé, et il lui arrivait de crier quand elle ressentait les émotions négatives de quelqu'un près d'elle, ou dans la pièce à côté. Julia était partagée entre la fierté de voir que sa fille avait hérité de ses dons et le souci que cela pourrait lui causer dans le futur.

Mais lors de sa dernière visite à l'infirmerie, Cloud l'avait rassurée : tout le monde serait toujours là pour son bébé, elle n'était pas seule.

Julia se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'enveloppa dans une couverture puis sortit tout en la berçant. Elle passa par le bureau de Shelke. Celle-ci était assise à son ordinateur et tapait au clavier.

« Bonjour, Shelke ! »

« Tiens, bonjour ! Alors, comment va ma plus jeune patiente ? »

« Aujourd'hui, elle a décidé qu'elle ferait la sieste uniquement si je la portais dans mes bras et me promenais dans les couloirs avec elle. »

Shelke sourit.

« Tu travailles sur quoi ? » demanda Julia.

« Eh bien, la secrétaire de Reeve doit classer les dossiers de logistique pour le départ des tiens, et moi, je finis de taper toutes les données que certains Licornes et Dragons ont eu la gentillesse de me transmettre sur vous et vos pouvoirs. »

Julia hocha la tête. Ils avaient tous repris du poil de la bête depuis leur enlèvement. Mais d'après Shalan, ils avaient été neuf cent vingt quand on les avait enlevés. À présent, ils n'étaient que sept cent deux. Rufus avait fait des expériences sur beaucoup d'entre eux, et tous les cobayes étaient morts.

La jeune fille était peinée que les siens ne gardent pas un bon souvenir de Gaïa. C'était pour cela que leur décision avait été unanime : ils repartiraient tous sur Terre.

Soudain, de petits cris résonnèrent. Julia pencha la tête et sourit.

« Ah ! Je suis restée trop longtemps sur place ! Bon, je te laisse travailler », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« D'accord. Bonne promenade », sourit Shelke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud vérifia que son bracelet à matéria était bien équipé, puis il se tourna vers Kadaj. Ce dernier venait de faire entrer une matéria feu dans son bras.

Devant eux se tenait un grand couloir. Les murs étaient équipés de miroirs magnétiques spéciaux.

« Prêt ? » dit Cloud.

« Quand tu veux, grand frère ! » dit Kadaj.

Cloud ferma les yeux, canalisa son énergie, puis tendit la main et dit : « Feu ! »

Une boule de flammes jaillit de sa main et fila droit vers le miroir de gauche, le plus proche. Elle rebondit dessus puis alla heurter le miroir suivant à droite, puis un autre à gauche et ainsi de suite. Sur dix miroirs, la boule en toucha sept.

Kadaj fit la moue.

« Pas mal… Mais regarde ça ! »

Il se concentra, puis tira à son tour. La boule de feu venait d'atteindre le septième miroir quand soudain, Julia passa par une ouverture dans le mur de droite et se baissa de justesse, évitant la boule qui fila droit vers le plafond et y disparut.

« Désolé ! » cria Kadaj en courant vers elle, suivi de Cloud.

« J'aurais pu me blesser avec elle ! » dit la jeune fille en serrant fort son bébé contre elle.

« Désolé ! On… on s'entraînait », dit Cloud en se grattant la tête, confus.

« Et comment va la petite ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Bien… Elle vient juste de se rendormir. J'allais au bureau de Reeve. »

« Ah oui… Tu t'es décidée ? » demanda Cloud.

« Depuis des mois : tout le monde repart sur Terre, mais moi, je reste, c'est tout à fait naturel ! »

Kadaj sourit, rassuré.

« Bon… Alors, on te laisse y aller », dit Cloud.

« Ok… Mais vous, sachez qu'il y a d'autres manières de s'entraîner, moins dangereuses ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« Mais oui, de toute façon, on avait fini ! » dit Kadaj.

Une fois la jeune fille partie, tous deux se retournèrent, puis armèrent leurs matérias pour un nouvel essai.

« Bon, un à zéro », dit Cloud.

« Quoi ? ! »

« Eh oui, t'as raté ton coup. »

« Ah non, j'ai juste évité de griller Julia et le bébé ! » s'insurgea Kadaj.

Et sur ces mots, il tira une nouvelle boule de feu vers les miroirs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia passa devant la porte du hangar. Là, elle aperçut tous les siens. Ils attendaient, des sacs de voyage posés à leurs pieds ou bien sur leurs dos.

Alors, ils étaient déjà prêts à partir… En la voyant, plusieurs membres du conseil que la jeune fille connaissait s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Alors, tu viens nous dire au revoir ? » demanda Sally.

« Eh oui. Vous allez me manquer, vous savez ? » dit Julia.

« Oh, tu viendras nous voir quand toi et ton bébé maîtriserez bien vos pouvoirs », dit Sarah.

Julia s'approcha de sa mère et la serra contre elle doucement, sans écraser son bébé. Sarah se pencha vers sa petite-fille et l'embrassa sur le front. Dara émit un gazouillement et essaya d'attraper une mèche de cheveux de sa grand-mère.

Soudain, les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent. Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder qui étaient les nouveaux venus, quand des bombonnes métalliques tombèrent au sol et roulèrent dans leur direction.

Une fumée sortit des récipients de métal. Julia comprit trop tard qu'il s'agissait de fumigène. Le gaz était puissant, elle se sentit perdre connaissance. Avec effort, elle s'agenouilla doucement, puis tomba sur le dos, son bébé toujours posé contre elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

À l'étage, Reeve discutait avec Shalan, le chef des Licornes, et une femme aux cheveux grisâtres, vêtue de noir. Elle avait environ soixante-dix ans, et un visage sec, aux traits durs. Il s'agissait de Nora, la dirigeante des Dragons.

« Je sens que notre départ vous déplaît, monsieur Tuetsi », dit Shalan.

« Oui et non. Je comprends parfaitement que vous souhaitiez quitter cette planète après tout ce que vous avez subi, mais j'avoue que vous représentez en même temps un espoir immense pour notre monde ! Nous avons toujours souhaité en apprendre plus sur notre passé, sur la déesse-mère Minerva… » dit Reeve.

« Vous souhaitez surtout avoir davantage de pouvoir ? » demanda Nora.

Shalan leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait réussi à se mettre d'accord avec elle quand ils étaient prisonniers de la Shinra : le conflit entre les deux familles serait levé jusqu'à leur retour sur Terre.

Mais Nora ne pouvait s'empêcher de cracher son venin, parfois. Elle n'était pas aussi indulgente que lui, c'était une femme dure, qui avait subi de lourdes pertes par le passé.

« Nous comprenons votre point de vue, monsieur Tuetsi, dit Shalan. Mais Julia reste, ainsi que son enfant. »

« Alors, estimez-vous heureux qu'on ne les emmène pas de force ! » lança Nora.

Reeve hocha la tête. Il ne les forcerait pas, et Julia restait, c'est vrai. Mais tout de même…

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment. Reeve n'eut pas le temps de se lever. Tseng et Elena entrèrent dans la pièce, le revolver à la main.

« Que personne ne bouge et on ne vous fera aucun mal ! » dit Tseng.

Shalan et Nora se figèrent. Ils connaissaient bien les Turks, depuis le temps. Reeve, lui, se leva avec un air indigné.

« Comment osez-vous… ? »

Un coup de feu près de sa tête le fit taire. Tseng lui ordonna de se rasseoir. Puis il se tourna vers les deux dirigeants terriens.

« Allez dans le hangar avec les autres, sans faire de vagues ! »

Lentement, Nora et Shalan sortirent de la salle avec Elena pour les surveiller. Ils virent Reno arriver vers eux, son bâton électrique reposant nonchalamment sur son épaule.

« Aide-moi à les emmener au hangar », dit Elena.

« Yo ! Pas de problème. »

Tout en marchant, Nora regarda Shalan.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_ » lui demanda-t-elle par télépathie.

« _D'abord, rejoindre les autres. On verra une fois tous réunis_ », répondit Shalan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit qu'on l'avait installée dans une des pièces d'attente du QG. Elle était allongée sur le canapé. Elle vit son bébé posé sur un fauteuil près d'elle.

La jeune fille se leva et courut la prendre dans ses bras. Soudain, elle sentit une présence familière derrière elle. Se retournant, elle grimaça.

« Rufus ? ! »

Le président haussa des sourcils.

« Bonjour, Julia. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Cette question. Je viens finir ma mission, rien de plus. Au fait, je n'ai pas pu te féliciter, la dernière fois. Comment s'appelle ton bébé ? »

Julia se contenta de le fixer sans répondre, son bébé toujours serré contre elle.

« Peu importe. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici sans faire de bruit, si tu veux qu'aucun des tiens ne soit blessé. » Il lui montra d'un signe de tête le mur vitré gauche de la salle. Lentement, Julia marcha vers la vitre, et vit qu'en bas, tout son peuple était en position assise. Les Turks et des gardes de la Shinra les tenaient en joue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda la jeune fille, furieuse.

« Voici mon marché, Julia : tu viens avec ton bébé, et je laisserai ton peuple tranquille. C'est l'enfant qui m'intéresse, il a un pouvoir unique ! Pense donc : les cellules de Jenova et le sang de Minerva… »

Julia le regarda avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

« Vous êtes cinglé ! »

Rufus s'approcha d'elle.

« Crache-moi ton mépris autant que tu le veux, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai plus d'atouts que toi ! »

La porte s'ouvrit. Elena apparut dans l'encadrement. Rufus la suivit hors de la pièce. Une fois seule, Julia réfléchit. Comment avaient-ils fait pour entrer ici sans que personne les remarque ? Les fumigènes, bien sûr. Tous les couloirs du QG devaient être remplis de gens endormis ! Avalanche était dispersée, seul Cloud était disponible aujourd'hui, elle l'avait vu avec Kadaj. Vincent était même parti avec Lucrécia à Costa del Sol, pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud et Kadaj avaient fini leur séance d'entraînement et prenaient le chemin de l'armurerie. Ils y entèrent et virent, quand un coin, sur des tapis de gym, Loz occupé à s'échauffer. Yazoo s'entraînait à l'épée avec Genesis.

Les deux jeunes hommes évitèrent de les déranger puis se dirigèrent vers la table où étaient posés des potions, des éthers et des bouteilles d'eau, quand la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit.

Deux gardes armés entrèrent, le fusil à la main.

« On ne bouge plus ! »

Tout le monde se figea, réalisant lentement ce que ces deux gardes Shinra faisaient là. Lentement, Kadaj serra le poing, tandis qu'une lueur rouge feu l'enveloppait.

Le premier garde ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Il reçut la boule de feu en pleine face et tomba au sol, carbonisé. Un deuxième coup de Cloud et Genesis tua le dernier.

« On se doute de ce que leur présence signifie », dit Cloud en allant chercher son épée.

« Rufus doit être de la partie, avec ses Turks », dit Genesis.

Yazoo pensa tout de suite à Julia et Dara. Est-ce qu'elles allaient bien ? Percevant son inquiétude, Cloud prit les devants :

« Loz, Yazoo, vous filez voir si Julia et la petite sont en sécurité. Les autres, vous venez avec moi, on va régler nos comptes avec Shinra une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Le mouvement s'exécuta. Cloud, Kadaj et Genesis prirent le couloir de droite, vers le hangar où devaient se trouver tous les Dragons et les Licornes. Ils les aperçurent depuis une fenêtre : Shalan et Nora venaient de rejoindre le reste de la foule. Ils étaient sous bonne garde.

« Comment va-t-on les sortir de là ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Shinra doit les garder comme otage, c'est bien un truc à lui, dit Genesis. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'aime pas perdre le contrôle de la situation. » Il sortit une matéria d'invocation d'une poche de son manteau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toujours dans la pièce d'attente, Julia essayait de réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de là. Tseng et Rude encadraient la porte, en la surveillant. Soudain, Julia vit Rufus rentrer dans la pièce.

« Alors, tu as réfléchi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Réfléchi ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Julia ! Ou tu coopères, ou je te tue et je me débrouille seul avec ton bébé. Tu devrais coopérer, tu es à moi, je tiens ton peuple à ma merci ! »

Julia recula de plusieurs pas en le fusillant du regard.

« Non, Rufus ! C'est ce qui t'a coûté le pouvoir, autrefois : les gens ne se laissent pas faire juste parce qu'on a un avantage sur eux ! »

L'ex-président Shinra parut soudain perdre son flegme habituel. Son visage devint un véritable masque de fureur. « Très bien ! Dans ce cas… » Il sortit son fusil de son manteau. Dans les bras de Julia, le bébé se mit à pleurer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Loz apparut et, voyant Rufus, n'hésita pas une seconde et le frappa violemment au visage.

Tseng sortit son revolver et voulut lui tirer dessus, quand Yazoo surgit derrière son frère et lui tira une balle qui toucha son bras. Rude se jeta sur Loz et se mit à le combattre.

« Julia, sauve-toi ! » cria Yazoo.

Profitant de la confusion, la jeune fille contourna les combattants et prit la fuite dans le couloir, son bébé toujours dans ses bras.

Elle avait atteint un embranchement quand elle vit depuis le couloir de gauche un garde qui la vit.

« Eh, vous ! »

Julia prit le couloir du centre et vira brusquement à droite, et prit plusieurs autres couloirs. Elle entendait toujours le garde qui lui courrait après, loin derrière. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'arrête, cette fois !

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper puis la plaquer derrière un mur et mettre une main sur sa bouche. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Eddie ! Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire. Le garde passa dans le couloir, les évitant de peu, puis continua de courir.

« Suis-moi », chuchota le jeune homme.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à une sortie de secours au bout du couloir.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Julia.

« Cette question ! Je t'aide à sortir de là ! »

« Mais, et les autres ? Tout mon peuple est dans le hangar, et Shinra le tient à sa merci ! »

« Et tu veux qu'il ait aussi ton bébé ? »

Non, en effet. Julia ne voulait pas commettre une deuxième fois la même erreur. Elle allait lui dire qu'il avait raison quand soudain, une puissante déflagration retentit. Le sol se mit à trembler. La porte qu'Eddie venait juste d'ouvrir se referma violemment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le hangar, avait réagi au quart de tour quand l'invocation de Genesis était apparue. Il s'agissait de Hadès, encore une fois. Le dieu se manifestait une deuxième fois, et déchaînait des tourbillons de poison dans le hangar. Les Licornes et les Dragons dressèrent des barrières de magie pour se protéger des effluves verdâtres, tandis que les gardes mourraient asphyxiés.

En haut, Rude et Tseng, tout à leur combat, se figèrent en voyant ce qui se passait en bas. Loz profita de leur distraction pour les assommer tous les deux, puis Yazoo sortit de la salle et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, espérant retrouver Julia et le bébé.

Une fois tous les gardes tués, Hadès cessa de faire danser ses doigts squelettiques au-dessus du chaudron, puis regarda les terriens. Une puissante lumière se forma alors à l'intérieur de son chaudron, puis se matérialisa près de lui.

Eddie et Julia entrèrent dans le hangar. En voyant qui venait d'apparaître, ils se figèrent eux aussi.

« Minerva ? ! »

Julia et tous les siens s'agenouillèrent devant la déesse qui avait fondé leur peuple. Juste à ce moment, Cloud, Genesis et Kadaj entrèrent à leur tour, avec Reeve. Ils se figèrent eux aussi en voyant la déesse.

Minerva balaya la foule du regard, puis dit de sa voix mélodieuse : « Relevez-vous, mes enfants. »

Tous s'exécutèrent.

« Je vois que votre nombre a réduit. Bien des vôtres ont rejoint la Rivière de la Vie et m'ont raconté tout ce que vous avez subi. Je suis fière de voir ce que mes descendants ont créé sur Terre. Dragons et Licornes, vous avez protégé la vie, mais vous avez oublié que vous étiez du même sang. Je suis venue pour vous rappeler l'avenir que j'avais annoncé à mes deux premiers enfants, avant de partir sur Gaïa. ''_Ils seront aussi proches que frère et sœur peuvent l'être, même s'ils passeront bien des années loin l'un de l'autre. Elle voyagera en des terres qui n'avaient jamais connu le pas d'une femme humaine, et perdra ce qu'elle aime le plus, mais trouvera le bonheur avec ce qu'elle avait autrefois méprisé. Lui aura un autre nom. Il n'aura jamais de trône, mais fera naître et disparaître des royaumes de sa main. Leurs pas les entraîneront vers le mystère._'' »

Tous les Dragons et les Licornes semblaient boire les paroles de leur déesse-mère. Minerva posa son regard sur Sarah.

« Toi, tu as su oublier ta différence et aimer un Dragon. Vous avez eu une fille, qui a décidé de rester vivre en ce monde. »

Elle regarda Julia et lui sourit.

« Approchez, toi et ton enfant. »

Lentement, Julia traversa la foule, son bébé toujours dans ses bras. Minerva regarda l'enfant, puis passa doucement la main sur son front.

« Ton enfant a mon don, mais aussi celui de Jenova… »

Julia se raidit, tout comme Yazoo plus loin. La déesse allait-elle leur reprocher cela et faire du mal à l'enfant ?

« Mais son âme est pure… Prenez-en soin », dit-elle à Julia, tout comme à Yazoo.

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent. Minerva regarda toute la foule, puis ferma les yeux. Un puissant vent se leva. Des vagues de filaments verts jaillirent alors du sol et envahirent l'espace. Lorsque tous purent à nouveau voir, Julia vit qu'il ne restait qu'elle, Eddie, Cloud, Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj, Genesis et Reeve.

Soulagée, la jeune fille sourit à son bébé puis laissa Yazoo la serrer contre lui. Tout était fini. Minerva avait ramené les siens sur Terre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans le couloir aux miroirs magnétiques… _

Cloud regarda la matéria feu à son bras et sourit.

« Je changerais de matéria si j'étais toi, Kadaj ! Ma matéria de feu est passé au niveau supérieur ! »

« Ouais, ben, attends de voir ce dont je suis capable, frimeur ! » dit Kadaj.

Cloud tendit la main. Ce ne fut pas une, mais cinq boules de feu qui sortirent de sa main et ricochèrent sur les dix miroirs ! Les boules allaient revenir pour un nouveau passage en sens inverse quand Julia apparut, Dara dans ses bras. Yazoo se posta juste devant elle et dressa une barrière magique. Les boules s'éteignirent.

Cloud et Kadaj coururent vers eux.

« Désolé ! On était juste… Comme d'habitude, quoi ! » dit Cloud.

« Oui, et qui gagne ? » demanda Julia.

« Moi ! » dirent Cloud et Kadaj en chœur.

Yazoo et Julia sourirent, puis les regards convergèrent en direction de Dara.

« Encore réveillée ? » dit Kadaj.

« Oui. C'est fou, quand je pense qu'elle a dormi comme un loir pendant tout le temps où Shinra a envahi le QG ! » dit Julia.

« Bah, elle peut être tranquille, maintenant ! Shinra et ses Turks sont en prison, Reeve y a veillé personnellement. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Même Bull a disparu, Aéris m'a raconté que Minerva l'avait emmené lui aussi, en même temps que ton peuple », dit Cloud.

Julia fit la moue. Cloud vit Dara qui s'était un peu tournée dans les bras de sa mère et regardait le jeune homme de ses grands yeux noisette.

« Il peut encore faire des dégâts sur Terre, hélas. Enfin, ici, on ne risque rien… » dit la jeune fille avec une note de résignation dans la voix.

« Mouais… Et Eddie, comment il va ? » demanda Cloud.

« Bien ! Il a trouvé un emploi chez Barret, il l'aide à trouver un meilleur mode de consommation d'énergie que le pétrole. Les recherches avancent bien », dit Yazoo.

« Super ! » dit Kadaj. Il se pencha vers le bébé. « Dis donc, Dara… Tu veux voir tonton Kadaj filer à Cloud la dérouillée de sa vie ? »

Le bébé fit un gazouillement qui attendrit tout le monde.

« Ouais, ben, elle ferait mieux de fermer les yeux, parce que c'est moi qui vais gagner, et ça va pas être beau à voir ! » dit Cloud.

Se retournant face au couloir, Kadaj arma sa matéria, puis tendit la main en prononçant : « Feu tout ! »

Cinq boules de feu jaillirent de sa main et se mirent à ricocher sur tous les miroirs, en un gracieux ballet de lumière.

« Eh ! Mais c'est de la triche, ça ! » s'écria Cloud.

Julia éclata de rire, tandis que son bébé regardait avec fascination la magie qui s'opérait sous ses yeux.

Tout était bien qui finissait bien, une fois encore. Julia le sentait, enfin. La vie leur réserverait pourtant encore bien des surprises, mais ils étaient tous ensemble et heureux.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Une autre fic de terminée, pile avant mon départ en Vendée. Je ne serai pas là du 13 au 29 août, donc, ne vous étonnez pas si je ne donne plus de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps ! _

_Mais je tenais à finir cette fic avant de partir. J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_Il y a pas mal d'ouvertures de laissées, pour une suite potentielle, mais je pense pas poursuivre cette histoire. Si quelqu'un le souhaite, il peut reprendre l'histoire et faire une suite, je serais curieuse de voir ce que ça donnerait comme idée à d'autres, à vous de voir ! _

_Dans tous les cas, à bientôt et bonnes vacances à tous ! ;-)  
_


End file.
